The Lee of the Stone
by Miss Raye
Summary: They were virtually strangers, but sometimes you meet a person and it just clicks. What began on one of the coldest nights of the year may warm up a stone cold heart.
1. Chapter 1

**started as a Friday Night Fic prompt from Liason - Road to Nowhere**

**I'm going to treat this like a flash fic challenge.. each part will be an hour of writing**

 **Snow White & Rose Red**

Elizabeth barely felt the doorknob in her hand. It slipped against her skin, tacky and unnaturally warm given that it was winter and her apartment didn't have a heater that worked. It took both hands for her to open the door and pull it open. A moment later she leaned against the wall on the other side of the hall, wiping a hand on her skirt to clean in.

There was half a thought that surfaced in her head. Lucky must have knocked something over when he came in the night before, turpentine or solvent. He must have knocked something over on a shelf and that's what she felt on her shoulder.

A few more steps and she was at the top of the stairs wondering why she was even outside. Wondering if she'd closed the door. Wondering what that noise had been, loud and echoing from the walls into her exhausted ears.

It seemed like the stairway was stifling hot, her skin bathed in sweat. She looked up and saw the winter scene just outside the door. Snow. She breathed the word in and out of her nose, almost as if she could smell it through the heavy outer door.

Snow.

She shouldered the door open and grabbed at the railing to keep herself on her feet. Her knees were already cold and she knew the steps just outside of her apartment were concrete. _I wonder if you would hear the bone break with all that snow on the ground?_

*S*W*R*R*

Lucky rolled over in bed and shook himself awake when he realized the other half of the bed was empty. "Liz, what the hell?" He rolled over, grabbing for her pillow and felt something sticky on his palm. "Dammit, Liz... what-"

He shot up in bed, his blanket falling to the floor, his free hand fumbling for the knob on the bedside lamp. "I swear to God, Liz, if you spilled something on the bed, I'm going to-"

It looked like a flower or something just as stupid. A handkerchief or something. Rubbing at his sleep deprived eyes he yawned and looked toward the bathroom, listening for the shower or the sink. Nothing

So Lucky reached over to grab it and stopped once he'd closed his hand around the dark red spot. Cotton, heavy with a sticky red splash of color. "What the hell?"

*S*W*R*R*

Elizabeth lost her slipper in a drift, her toes barely visible in the powdery snow on top, her red nails playing peek-a-boo with her shuttering vision. She lost her shoe and managed to stop a half a dozen steps later, barely aware of her surroundings.

She stopped and saw the dark green of the trees, like shadows beneath their white blankets of snow.

She stopped and realized that she wasn't going to get started again.

She was too tired.

She was in too much pain.

As she pitched forward into the drift she turned ever so slightly so that she was on her back staring up into the midnight blue of the night sky. She looked up and tried to understand the difference between the stars and the snowflakes falling down around her.

And then, she just didn't care any more.

*S*W*R*R*

He was running.

Running away from his friends, if that's what they were.

He'd been so used and pushed around by even those people that were his family that he could so easily believe that those that called him friend only did it to keep him around... doing things for them.

He was running and then he saw her.

She was, quite simply, a beautiful fallen angel. As if someone had taken a marble statue and tipped it back into the snow.

Her skin was alabaster, the barest difference in color to the pristine snow that nearly covered her like a blanket. And yet, there was color. The dark blanket of her hair, curled back from her face and frosted with snow. The palest pink of her lips that was nearly lavender, bleeding into blue.

Then, the color that made him move, pushed one foot in front of the other until he fell into the snow on his knees. Her shoulder was awash in blood, the flakes plastering against the wound, caking against her skin as her body struggled to pump blood through her damaged shoulder.

"Hey, wake up."

He looked at her, struggling to look beyond the splash of dangerous color that was pooling against her collar bone with a sluggish floe. He struggled to remember her name as memories in his mind pushed him to pull her up out of the snow and wrap her in his jacket... lift her up in his arms and carry her toward the boxcar that was still standing sentinel in the woods.

"Elizabeth... you have to wake up. I need to know what happened to you."

It really wasn't true. He had some idea of what happened to her. She'd been stabbed or shot... she was hurt and wandering around in her nightgown in the middle of the night.

He had an idea what happened to her, but he also knew something else.

"Hold on, Elizabeth, I'm going to get you help." She didn't reply, but she settled against him, turning her face trustingly into his chest with a soft sigh.

Someone had hurt her and it didn't matter why... even though he was going to find out who had done it. And, no one was ever going to hurt her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 - Snow White & Rose Red

Elizabeth felt like she was floating in a warm bath. Her arms and legs were so heavy… so "tired."

"No," she heard the rumble of sound against her temple, the soft tickle of lips against her skin, "you can't sleep, Elizabeth."

"Again," she whispered.

"Again what?" His voice was warm, rough. Comforting.

She felt a shift around her, felt something drawn around her… swaddling her from the cold. "Say my name. The way you say it… it's beautiful." Her eyelids started to close again.

"Elizabeth." He didn't know why she thought he said it any differently than anyone else. It was just the name. It was just his voice. But if she liked it, he'd say it again. And again. "Elizabeth, stay awake."

She sighed. "Elissabeth." Her giggle would have made him smile if he wasn't worried about her dying from blood loss or hypothermia. "You must think I'm crazy."

"No, I don't think you're crazy." He touched her face again and felt the heat of her fever. And wondered if he didn't have a measure of it himself. "I think you're beautiful."

*S*W*R*R*

Few things surprised Francis Corelli anymore, but the call from Jason literally stopped him in his tracks. He'd seen the enforcer just a few hours before, his eyes cold and empty. Jason had told him that he was out, done with the mob. He was going to leave and never look back.

And now, he was barking out orders and damned if Francis wasn't going to follow it to the letter.

It came down to two things… Car. Guards.

Francis headed to the woodland access road that Jason mentioned, finding his way through the trees along side the railroad tracks.

He had some vague idea where the abandoned box car was. There had been an old maintenance yard outside of Port Charles that had been abandoned years before and the city had cleaned up most of it during WWII to use the scrap metal for the war effort, but a few cars had escaped the dismantling efforts.

His headlights broke through the trees and swept across the old train car, it's side door opened slightly. As he watched, Jason stepped into the doorway and nodded in greeting.

Francis knew they were in a hurry, so he left the car running as he slid out into the night. When he got to the boxcar, Jason was on his knees, facing into the darkness. A moment later Francis found himself surprised for the second time that night. Jason lifted a young woman out of the shadows and into Francis' outstretched arms. "I'll get in the back with her, you drive."

Jason beat him back to the car, settling himself in the back a moment before Francis set Elizabeth into his arms and carefully closed the door.

Francis didn't bother asking questions as he turned the car around and drove back toward the road. He knew Elizabeth was hurt. Her pale complexion was enough to make him worry. He'd seen her at Kelly's when he'd gone for meals and knew, like all the other guards, she was a really sweet person always ready with a smile or a refill of coffee.

Now as he went over a rut on the access road he heard her moan from the impact and before he could say anything, he heard her soft voice reach him from the back seat. "Sorry."

*S*W*R*R*

"Shhh…" Jason adjusted his hold on her in the backseat, trying to cushion her better, "you don't need to apologize."

She shifted slightly, her eyes opening to look up into his face. "You're Jason."

He couldn't help it, couldn't stop the twist he felt in his chest, as if his heart had somehow moved behind his ribs, just a little closer to the petite woman in his arms. "Yeah." He nodded toward the front. "And that's-"

"Francis."

She shuddered from the cold and he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist.

"You both come into Kelly's." Another bump and Elizabeth hissed out a breath. "I don't know how you found me."

Jason didn't know either, but somehow he'd managed to stumble across the young woman and he was glad he did.

"I'm so tired," she yawned and Jason shook his head.

"You have to stay awake, Elizabeth. You can't fall asleep."

"I have a shift tomorrow," she protested his words and Jason looked up and met Francis' concerned gaze in the rearview mirror. "I need to get some sleep."

Jason raised a hand and touched it to her face but he could only feel the cold. Leaning forward his pressed his cheek against her forehead and felt her skin like fire.

"You have a fever."

He started to pull away, but she snaked out her hand from his jacket and grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him back towards her. "You smell like snow." She cuddled into his body. "Don't let go."

There it was again, something inside of him that moved, turned, opened up. Something he had no name for… never experienced until tonight. He gathered her closer, mindful of her wounded shoulder, and held her securely in his arms as Francis rushed them toward General Hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

_**conventional continuity is not going to be used here... please bear that in mind**_

Part 3 - Snow White & Rose Red

The outside bay doors of GH were a hub of activity as Francis pulled the SUV up through the driveway. Jason ignored the blue lights on the police cars off to the side and the smirking expression of Detective Taggert as he waited, arms crossed over his chest.

Just a heartbeat away from the gathered crowd, Jason tilted his head to look Elizabeth square in the face. "Once we're inside, they're going to separate us."

Elizabeth's good hand gripped the front of his tshirt as her eyes widened in panic. "No. Don't leave me."

"I don't want to, Elizabeth," he covered her hand with his own and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I have other men coming to the hospital. Johnny and Marco. You'll be safe with them."

"Jason, please," she pulled herself closer using his shirt as a handhold, the swarming crowd blocked out the remaining exterior light, "don't go."

"I'll be back." He watched Francis clear a path around the SUV and push people back so he could open the door. "Trust me."

She nodded, a soft brush of movement.

The door opened up and Jason stepped out into the cold, with Elizabeth still held securely in his arms. He tried to ignore the curious looks from the staffers, but it was impossible to miss the odd look his father gave him over the heads of the nurses.

He recognized one of the nurses in the group and nodded. Taking Jason's unspoken cue, she pushed through the group and guided him to into the first available bay in the ER. Bobbie Spencer helped him settle Elizabeth on the bed a moment before the staff flooded in.

Alan stepped up on the opposite side of the bed from Jason. "Elizabeth, I'm Dr. Quartermaine-"

"Em-Emily's father."

Nodding, Alan pulled Jason's coat away from her shoulder and reached out to aim a bright lamp over the ruin of her skin. A few quiet orders had the ER staff in a flurry of movement. "What happened, sweetheart?"

Elizabeth's eyes were slightly glazed over. "Hurts."

One of the nurses washed away some of the blood and Elizabeth whimpered, her hand twisting in Jason's shirt. Alan watched as his son leaned over and whispered something in her ear. A moment later Elizabeth relaxed a bit and let the nurse's clean her wound carefully.

Alan looked over at his son, questions rolling through his mind… but questions that he had to set aside until Elizabeth was out of danger. He knew that she had been good friends with Emily at one time, but there had been a rift between the two for months.

Now as he leaned over Elizabeth to examine her wound he prayed that she was going to be all right. As he probed the wound, he tried to be mindful and also ignore Elizabeth's reactions. He recognized the wound for what it was.

He gestured to a nurse and whispered something in her ear before she darted out of the room. Jason watched her go and straightened up a bit. Alan looked at him with an open question in his eyes. "The police are going to want to know who did this."

Jason nodded. "So do I."

Alan heard the edge in Jason's voice and felt a cold shudder roll through his body. There was a lethal edge in tone and although he didn't have any evidence, and thankfully neither did the police, Jason had the skill and determination to make the culprit pay.

The curtain slid open on the track above their heads and Francis looked in. He politely held up a hand to still Alan's order to leave and directed his gaze at Jason. "Detective Taggert wants you to come out and answer some questions."

He nodded and leaned over again. "Elizabeth, I have to go."

Bobbie administered some pain medication into the IV at just the right moment. The fear in Elizabeth's eyes lessened and she sighed, her eyes starting to drift closed. "Jason, don't forget…"

He smiled at her even though she couldn't see his expression. "I'll be back, Elizabeth. Until then you know you'll be protected." He laid his cheek against her forehead. "You be here when I get back." He stood up, slowly opening her fingers to release his shirt and stepped out of the room.

Detective Taggert was waiting for him in the hall, leaning back against the wall with a smirk on his lips. "I couldn't have asked for a better gift if it was Christmas."

"What do you want, Detective?"

Jason watched as a uniformed officer stepped up on either side of him. Anyone who didn't know Jason would have believed that he was still standing casually in the central hub of the Emergency Room, but anyone who understood the normally quiet man would have picked up on all the warning signs. The slight tension in his shoulders, The narrowing of his eyes. The way he shifted his weight onto the balls of his feet, giving him options on movement.

Francis saw it clearly, as did Johnny O'Brien, who had walked in a moment before.

"I want your shirt, Morgan." The Detective moved just a bit, enough for him to pull back the right side of his coat and reveal the grip of his gun. "I think we'll put it to good use as evidence."

"Not against him," Francis stepped up beside Jason.

"He's got the girl's blood all over him."

Bobbie Spencer stepped off the elevator. She'd gone to deliver blood samples to the lab and had just returned. "Jason brought Elizabeth to the hospital to save her… not because he hurt her, Detective. Elizabeth wouldn't have held onto him like that if he had hurt her." She stepped in between Jason and Taggert, lowering her voice. "You should know better than that. You know what she's been through."

A shadow crossed over his face, an internal battle that had no outward voice.

Taggert stepped around Bobbie and made his way to stand toe to toe with jason. "Did you hurt her?"

Jason stared back at him for what seemed like forever, before he spoke. The one word that passed through his lips seemed to echo from every wall in the ER. "No."

He watched the mob enforcer for another long moment before he nodded. "Okay." He took a step back. "This doesn't extend beyond 'this.'"

Jason nodded.

"I'm going to be looking for the bastard."

Jason looked at Taggert. He measured the set of his jaw, the contraction of his pupils. He saw the speed of the detective's breathing and the flex of muscles in the man's hands. He saw determination. And for once it wasn't directed at him.

Nodding, Jason reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. The nearest uniformed policeman was shocked that Jason Morgan was complying with a request and almost tripped over his feet when he stepped forward to let Jason drop the shirt into the evidence bag.

"Anything else?" Francis wasn't sure what we going on between his friend and the detective that was always on their backs, but he wanted whatever it was to end. "Johnny's here."

Jason looked across the room and saw Johnny's confusion written across his face. He needed to read the guard into the new problem. "Okay, let's go."

He turned around and found Scott Baldwin standing in his way. "Just where the hell do you think you're going, Morgan?"


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 - Snow White & Rose Red

Jason would have happily knocked Scott Baldwin to the ground if there weren't so many potential witnesses around, and most of them police that Sonny didn't control. "I need to get back to my friend."

He started to move around the District Attorney, but found a weak pasty hand pressed to the middle of his chest. "You stay right there, boy."

It was really strange. Right at that moment, Alan Quartermaine stepped out of the exam area and heard what Scott Baldwin said. Francis and Johnny, all the people waiting to be seen by ER personnel, and half the on-call nursing staff.

And everyone, it seemed, was frozen in place. No conversations, not even the normal blips and hums that came from the medical equipment. Even the rumble of traffic from the road didn't seem to make it in through the sliding glass doors.

No, everyone was staring at Scott Baldwin as he tried to stare down Jason Morgan.

It was Taggert who broke the silence. "He's not involved in this."

Baldwin didn't move his eyes.. or his hand. "Oh, I say he's involved in it up to his beady little eyes, Detective." His tone made it very clear what he thought of the man standing behind Jason. "Take him down to the station for questioning."

Taggert bristled and stepped up until he was nearly shoulder to shoulder with Jason. "He's got nothing to tell us about the attack."

"Oh, he never has anything to 'tell us,' but you still have to do your job! Take him down to the Station."

Taggert opened his mouth to argue, but it was Jason that had the last word. Turning, he held out his wrists to Taggert. "Let's get this over with." He tuned to Francis. "Stay here, she knows you." He turned to Johnny. "Call my attorney, have her meet me down at the station. Follow me there in your car."

As Taggert secured the cuffs on his wrists, this time with plenty of room for comfort, Jason turned to look at Scott. "Don't get too excited. I'll be back here within the hour. I don't play games."

Most people would have backed off, hearing the threat in Jason's tone, but Scott must have been a bit tone deaf. "Well, then it's fortunate that I do." He turned back to Taggert. "Get him down to the station and I'll question him since you can't seem to do your job."

Taggert held out his hand as a nurse appeared and set an evidence bag in his hands. The name written in careful block letters across the label was ELIZABETH WEBBER. "I'm taking this to the lab. We'll see what we can find out."

Jason followed Taggert, as he walked between the two uniformed officers out the side door toward the squad cars in the parking lot.

Francis turned back toward the exam room and caught Alan's notice. The dark haired doctor took a few steps closer to the guard. "Should I worry?"

Francis tried to convey confidence even when he was a little worried himself. "Jason's lawyer will meet them down at the station. She'll get him out of there quickly. Just worry about Elizabeth. Jason will want to have an update as soon as they release him."

Alan's expression darkened. "We're taking her into surgery as soon as an OR opens. She's not in dire straights and I aim to make sure she doesn't get there." He met Bobbie's eyes and nodded, tapping at the face of his watch. "She's a lovely young woman, it's such a shock when a young woman is subjected to horrible acts of violence. Twice." Alan shook his head. "I shouldn't have said anything."

A moment later he headed off to prepare for surgery. That left Francis pondering over the older man's words. "Twice?"

There was a soft thud that echoed off the walls. A soft thud and reverberated in his ears like a jackhammer. "Oh, shut the hell up!" Lucky laid the back of his hand over his eyes and tried to squeeze his eyes shut so that he couldn't see the sunlight pushing in between his fingers. "Close the window, Liz!" He waited for a long moment and then rolled over on his stomach. "You better not be hogging the bathroom. I feel like crap."

He listened carefully, but there was no noise from the direction of the bathroom. Usually Liz knew to hurry up when he needed to go, Usually.

"I had the craziest dream last night," he laughed, "there was blood all over my hands." He rubbed his fingers together and felt something flake off of his fingertips. "What is that?"

Rolling on his side he cracked his eyes open and stared at his fingers. The dream from the night before was suddenly all too real. "Liz?" Lucky pushed himself up and felt his head swim just as his stomach sank. "Oh, God… oh my…" Lucky turned back to his night table and snatched up the phone. As he dialed the number he saw the dried blood flaking off of his fingers. The phone call was answered in a few rings.

"Hey, cowboy! What's going on in your part of the world?"

There was a heavy pause before Lucky replied. "Dad… I need your help."

"Sure, son… what do you need? A couple hundred bucks?"

Lucky felt another wave of nausea roll him in a rush. "Dad… I think…. I think I might have killed... someone."

"Someone, son? I think you're holding something back… it's best you tell me now so I can think of something before I get here to -"

"Liz, dad." Lucky tried to rub at his temple with his free hand. "I think I killed Elizabeth."

Luke's sigh was more of a hiss. "You sit tight, son. I'll be there in less than an hour."

"How? How close are you?" Lucky's voice was cutting and cold.

"I'm across the border in Jersey, cowboy. Just sit tight… I'll figure something out. Just don't do anything stu- anything more stupid until I get there." There was a long pause and Lucky wondered if the call had been cut off. "Geez, cowboy… Elizabeth? This is gonna complicate things."


	5. Chapter 5

Part 05 - Snow White & Rose Red

Scotty stood in the doorway and watched as one of the uniformed officers cuffed Jason to the table in the interrogation room. He shook his head as he chuckled to himself. "I think I'll have a picture taken and blown up like a poster!" Scotty traced an imaginary box in the air before him. "I'm going to look at it when I go home at night and before I leave in the morning."

Jason didn't get mad at Scotty. He got cold.

His hands flat on the table, Jason looked up at the District Attorney with something that looked like studied disinterest. But what was bubbling up inside of him was anger and white hot rage that Scotty had taken him away from the hospital. Elizabeth was in surgery and he was determined to get back before it was over.

"Come on, Morgan," Scotty moved over to the table and leaned on it, towering over the man handcuffed to the table, "if you have any brain cells left, do us all a favor and confess. Because," he got even lower on the table until his breath blew across Jason's face, "a jury is going to take one look at pretty little wounded Elizabeth Webber and they're going to line up to put the needle in your arm!"

"Ah, the dulcet tones of power hungry men posturing for the masses!" The following rhythmic clicks of high heels announced the presence of Jason's attorney before the scent of her perfume tightened Scotty's collar around his neck. "Really, Mister Baldwin? Are you actually interrogating my client without me present?"

The eloquent arc of her eyebrow put a chill in the room, and one of the uniformed officers took a noticeable step back from Jason as pulled a small camera from her purse. SNAP. She took a photo of Jason surrounded by policemen. A step forward was enough to send the rest of the policemen toward the door. "Do you have any bruises, Mister Morgan?" She walked around him and then looked up at the air conditioning vent. "I'm assuming you took his shirt for evidence?" She didn't wait for an answer. "And then you put him in a cold room with the air conditioning on high? Are you trying to give my client pneumonia?"

"Bullshit." Scotty tried to cover over his comment with a cough.

Diane rolled her eyes. "Pledging a Frat this year, Mister Baldwin?"

He pointed a finger at her. "You're not going to get anywhere trying to turn me into a joke, lady."

She opened her mouth to reply, but stopped, thought over the words she had dancing on her tongue and changed her mind. She shook her head and couldn't quite disguise the laughter in her eyes. "I'm just going to leave that one alone." She turned to Taggert, who had just entered the room. "I'm surprised to see that you weren't here to crow over putting him in cuffs again, but I'm sure you understood what Mister Baldwin can't seem to grasp."

Turning to look at Jason, her tone softened just a bit into a remorseful tone. "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner, but I had to stop at the hospital first." She handed a stack of papers to Scotty and a second set to Detective Taggert. "Statements from Dr. Alan Quartermaine, Nurse Bobbie Spencer, and several other well respected members of the General Hospital staff who were present when Elizabeth Webber, before any application of pain medication, clearly stated that contrary to your assumptions Jason Morgan was not her attacker. "In fact," she leaned over to point out the line on the top page, "he saved her life."

She looked pointedly at Scott. "Saved. Her. Life."

Moving toward one of the officers standing closest to her, Diane pointed at the key ring on his belt. "So, who is going to earn themselves some points with me by taking those cuffs off of my client?"

One of the officers moved and then stopped, looking between Scotty and Detective Taggert for the okay. And he got it from Taggert while the D. A. stalked out of the room.

* * *

Lucky answered the door and found himself thrown back from the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing?" Turning around, Luke closed the door and locked it. He stared at his son standing in the middle of his apartment with his hands caked with dried blood and the cuffs of his sleeves stained with more of the same. "Where's the body?"

"The body?" Lucky was struggling to put words together, he felt like he was underwater, the sounds were muted, blurred. "What body?"

"Come on, Cowboy!" Luke shoved past his son and stepped into the bedroom. There was blood on the sheets and Elizabeth's pillow. Smudges of blood on Lucky's side of the bed. "Where is she?"

Lucky pressed his hands to his temples to massage them and Luke smacked his hands away.

"Concentrate! Elizabeth… you said you killed her. Where did you put the body?"

He shook his head once… then again. "I didn't put it anywhere. I don't know where she is!"

Luke grabbed his son by the shirtfront, lifting him up onto the tips of his barefeet. "Damnit, boy! You're going to mess this up for the both of us. All you had to do was hold it together for a few more weeks."

Struggling to remove his father's hands from his shirt. "It's these headaches! I can't think straight. I keep hearing these voices and-"

"Shut up!" A muscle in Luke's jaw ticked. "We have to think… we have to think… it's only a matter of time before those keystone cops on the PCPD come around here. We need to come up with a viable story why you didn't-" Luke made a beeline for the kitchenette in the apartment. He started to open and close doors over and over. He called over his shoulder. "Come on, Cowboy… where do you keep it?"

Lucky shuffled into the room, rubbing at his eyes. "Keep what?"

Laying his hands on his knees, Luke growled at his son. "Hooch, boy! Alcohol… where do you keep it?"

Rolling his eyes, Lucky moved toward the window and reached into the base of the potted ficus bush. "Here," he handed it to his father, "Liz doesn't like me drinking, so I hide it from her."

Getting up from the floor, Luke shoved the bottle back at Lucky. "I don't want it. You need to drink it."

Lucky shook his head. "My head aches, dad, I-"

"Drink it," his father challenged, grabbing the bottle and unscrewing the top he shoved it back at Lucky. "You were drunk. You came home and you found…" he gestured at Lucky.

Lucky drank a long pull from the bottle. "I had a knife… dropped it on the floor by the bed."

Almost shoving the bottle back to Lucky's lips, Luke continued. "You found the knife but you were too drunk to understand what was going on, and…" Together they spend the next hour getting Lucky drunk off his ass and planning what he would say when the police showed up.

* * *

As Alan Quartermaine peeled off his surgical gloves he let out a long pent up sigh.

Bobbie, her hands free of her gloves touched him on the shoulder. "Elizabeth is lucky that you were on rotation tonight."

"That poor girl." Alan leaned against the wall and blinked his eyes to stave off tears. "When does she get a break?"

Thinking back to the way Jason had comforted Elizabeth in the ER, Bobbie couldn't help the feeling that the tides in Port Charles were turning… in Elizabeth's favor.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author Note - Updates will be back for the Monday through Friday**_

Part 06 - Snow White & Rose Red

By the time Taggert arrived at the apartment Elizabeth shared with Lucky, Luke was waiting and ready. As the police worked their way upstairs, Luke counted to ten and started to shout and scream to wake the dead. Pounding on the door, he even added a few kicks for good effect, only to hurt his big toe on the last blow. "Damnit, son! Lucky? Are you there?"

Taggert was the first off the stairs and he relaxed his stance and dropped his hand away from his gun. "Luke!"

The elder Spencer bit the inside of his cheek to get some tears in his eyes. "Oh, thank god! I need your help. I can't get Lucky to answer the door!"

Walking up to the door, Taggert looked at the structure, identifying the weak spot. He took a step back and kicked the door. The wood around the lock splintered and the door swung in on its hinges. Taggert went through the door, but Luke was on his heels, cutting off the uniformed officers.

He rushed into the bedroom before Taggert and found Lucky passed out and halfway off the bed.

Barking an order for an ambulance, Taggert tried to get past Luke to Lucky's side, but Luke was franticly trying to wake Lucky up and check him for injuries.

"Luke, stop it!" Taggert had to pull Luke off of Lucky and push him toward one of the officers. "Get him out of here." He looked down at the younger man. Lucky reeked of alcohol. He could see a few bottles from where he was standing and wondered how many more were under the bed. The blood on the boy was dried and now smudged, thanks to his father, but what really got him angry was the blood on the other side of the bed.

Elizabeth Webber had been attacked in her bed. Somehow she'd survived with the single wound and had somehow found her way into the woods. As much as he hated to admit it, Jason Morgan had saved the young woman's life. If she'd spent the night in the snow, wearing only her nightshirt and underwear, she would have been dead a few hours later.

Luke shrugged off the hands of the officers and pushed back in the room, putting his hands all over the bed. "I can't believe this happened… someone must have taken Elizabeth!" He turned back to Taggert and pleaded with him. "You have to find her… she must really be hurt… or maybe even dead!"

There was something desperate in the man's voice, but it didn't sit well with Taggert. Maybe it was just too little sleep or too much bullshit, but he got the feeling there was more to this than met the eye.

* * *

Jason walked out of the police station ignoring the reporters and photographers. Someone had offered him a PCPD T-shirt to wear and it was the blank look that answered the offer that had Diane smiling as she preceded her client into the night. He moved swiftly to the SUV and offered Diane a hand to help her in. "Thank you for getting here when you did."

She let out a sigh. "Thank Alan. He called me and had the statements written and ready when I arrived. I heard that the young woman was in surgery."

Jason took a shirt that Johnny handed to him, and pulled it over his head. "Her name is Elizabeth. She works at Kelly's. Other than that I don't know much about her."

Diane nodded and leaned closer, her eyes full of earnest emotion. "I know you didn't hurt her, but I have to know is there anything that could possibly be on your shirt or your jacket that could tie you to anything… unpleasant."

He shook his head, absolutely certain. "Nothing."

She leaned back in the seat and pulled the door closed while Jason climbed into the passenger seat in the front. "Good. I just needed to know if there was something 'head off at the pass.'"

Johnny O'Brien climbed into the driver's seat and put the SUV in drive, carefully avoiding the news vans. "You want to know what I found out?"

Jason's look was borderline dangerous.

Piping up from the backseat, Diane looked up from her compact. "You need an invitation, Mr. O'Brien?"

The Irishman looked up into the rearview mirror. "You offering one to your place, Ms. Miller?"

"Johnny." Jason's tone was quiet, but made his point.

"Elizabeth lives with Lucky Spencer."

The corners of Diane's mouth curled in displeasure. "I never liked that boy."

Johnny continued. "After you fired him from the Shop he's been spending his time out of town and along the docks."

"Where is he working now?" Jason looked out the window and watched the street lights blur past them in the dark.

"He isn't really." Johnny didn't try to put the bitter tone in his voice, it was just there. "Word on the street is that he's been trying to get in close with competing organizations."

"Why didn't someone come to us about this?" Jason felt heat creep up his neck.

"They all took the kid as a joke. He flashed some money at folks, but they didn't give him the time of day. Your reputation is enough to keep people honest. Seems like the boy is trying to get back in."

Diane leaned forward a bit, her hand on Jason's chair. "You think someone attacked Elizabeth because of Lucky?"

"We should have thrown him of the cliffs when he started causing trouble." Johnny looked back in the mirror. "You didn't hear that."

Sitting back against the chair, folding one elegant leg over the other, Diane Miller's perfectly painted lips pursed in a sour expression. "If he put his girlfriend in this kind of danger… he deserves more pain than that." She looked up and met Jason's eyes in the rear view mirror. "Are you going to protect her now?"

Jason nodded. "I'm going to find out who hurt her and I'm going to make sure they'll never do it again."

He shut his eyes to try to get a few moments of rest before they got back to the hospital, but her face appeared in his mind. The elegant curve of her cheek, the inky lashes and eyebrows against her pale perfect skin. And when she looked up at him… eyes the color of midnight blue looked back at him.

" _Say my name." She whispered the words, but he could hear them clearly. "The way you say it… it's beautiful."_

"Elizabeth."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: if you don't like the story, so sorry... but feel free not to read it... and please do NOT comment. I would rather not hear grumpy comments. I write to satisfy the muse and hope to share my stories with the fans of Liason... **_

Part 07 - Snow White & Rose Red

With all the drama at the GH Emergency Room, the ambulance carrying Lucky Spencer was diverted to Mercy Hospital. The doctor that met them at the doors took one whiff of the young man and sent him inside with a shake of his head and an order to "pump his stomach."

Luke grabbed the doctor's arm and steered him to the side. He had a hard whispered conversation with the doctor and followed him into the examination area. "You have to do it."

The doctor stopped at the curtain and turned around. "Look, I don't know you-"

"I'm his father!" Luke's fisted balled up and dropped to his sides. "I'm Luke Spencer!"

Rolling his eyes, the doctor sighed. "Look, that might mean something somewhere else, but right here, my only concern is taking care of my patient."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you-"

"Nurse Crowell," the young blonde nurse stepped free of the curtains, "will get any information you can give us. She'll add it into the file, but I need to examine him immediately… so you'll excuse me."

Luke was left with the eager young nurse and her incessant stream of questions. All he wanted was to get the doctor to listen to him, but he'd take what he could… At least until they'd pumped Lucky's stomach clean.

He'd tried to stop Lucky after he'd finished off the first bottle. He'd only wanted the boy to 'seem' drunk and unconscious, but once Lucky'd had the taste of alcohol on his tongue he didn't stop until he'd flopped on the bed in a stupor. Luke did what he could. That included finishing off the last half a bottle that Lucky had left behind.

Truth be told, he was still a bit tipsy himself… and Nurse Crowell was a pretty little thing. "Well," he gave the girl a grin, "I'm a bit wobbly on my feet, my dear… all of this worry over my boy." He looked around the Emergency Room. "I'm not used to Mercy… I was wondering if we might find a place to sit together?"

* * *

Jason found the quiet of the room soothing. He hated hospitals. Hated them almost as much as he hated business meetings. More than he hated ties. He couldn't stand the antiseptic smell of the halls or the constant bustle of people in the halls.

There were entirely too many people walking around for his liking.

But, here in Elizabeth's room, he felt strangely at ease.

He watched her face for any sign that she was waking up. There were so many questions he had to ask Elizabeth. Besides the questions about who had hurt her, he now had to add a number of questions about his sister.

There was a soft knock at the door a moment before Francis opened the door and stepped in. "How is she?"

Jason turned his attention to his good friend. "Sleeping. Healing, hopefully."

Francis nodded and pulled up a chair a few feet away from Jason. He lowered himself into the chair to avoid any possible squeaking or scraping the legs against the floor. "When they brought her out of surgery, Dr. Quartermaine came to see me. He wanted to give me a rundown of how things went." He waited to make sure that he had Jason's full attention before he continued. "He probably broke all kinds of medical laws and ethics, but he knew you'd want to know."

Considering his words, Jason nodded. "Grandmother always had nice things to say about Elizabeth."

"Well," Francis chuckled, "your grandmother usually has nice things to say about everyone."

"Everyone?" Jason's expression was curious.

"Almost everyone. Still, Dr. Quartermaine wanted to let you know that she came through the surgery as well as he hoped."

"And our man inside the police station?"

Francis nodded. "They went over to her apartment. Luke was there, pounding on the door. They took Lucky out on a stretcher, covered in blood."

Jason's shoulders tensed. "Whose blood?"

"They took him to Mercy, we have someone there as well, they'll get us the information we need."

"And their apartment?"

Francis scoffed. "They combed over it looking for evidence of the attack."

"And?" Jason heard an off-rhythm blip from one of the machines.

"We'll have one of our guys in there to look for everything they missed."

Nodding, Jason agreed. "There should be a lot left for us to pick through. I want Luke watched as well."

Smiling, Francis sat back in his chair. "Took care of that. He'll have a shadow before he leaves Mercy Hospital."

Jason turned in his chair to look a the monitors above Elizabeth's bed. The numbers were climbing slowly.

"You want me to get a doctor in here?" Francis had spent much of the time that Jason was held at the PCPD to find out as much as he could about Elizabeth and he liked what he was finding out.

"No, everything looks good so far." Jason mentally went back through Alan's explanation of the readouts. When Jason had returned to the hospital Alan had been only too happy to explain what they were looking for to indicate that Elizabeth was on the mend. The numbers were promising. "I just can't stop thinking about the way she looked when I found her."

Francis didn't make a sound. Jason wasn't usually someone to mull over things in their line of work. He was good at what he did. He could assess pretty much any situation and make a solid snap judgement.

But Elizabeth had literally stopped him in his tracks. And while Francis was glad that Jason stayed around in Port Charles, he was really curious.

"There's this statue," Jason continued as he got up from his chair, "on an old property… on the hill roads. A girl." Jason stood beside the bed and looked down at Elizabeth's face bathed in the soft fluorescent light from the wall above the headboard. The slightly blue tinge didn't mar her features, but in his head, he could still see her surrounded by snow. "Sometimes I think the statue is just about to move. Like she's just standing still because someone is watching her."

Francis swallowed, desperate not to make a sound.

"I've been into Kelly's a few times, enough that Elizabeth knows what I order when I'm there, but I never realized how much she looks like that girl. Like that statue." Jason lifted his hand from his side and took Elizabeth's hand in his, smoothing his thumb over the back of it.

Her skin was cool to the touch, but as he swept the pad of his work-worn thumb over her pale perfection, he felt a tremor.

The numbers on the readouts climbed higher.

He lifted his other hand and trailed his fingers up and down her forearm. Again, a tremor of movement. "Elizabeth?"

Jason leaned over the bed, tilting his head so he could took at her closely. He saw her lips close and open again, and a slight flush flow over her cheeks. "Elizabeth?"

From where he was standing, Francis could see Elizabeth's fingers tighten around Jason's hand. "I'll get a doctor." He was gone a moment later, leaving his friend alone with the beautiful young woman.

"Elizabeth?" Jason lifted her hand in his as he leaned further over the bed. "Can you hear me?"

The muscles in her arm flexed, a strange and wonderful feeling against Jason's touch. Her fingers moved, lifting and falling as if she was trying to reach for something. But it was her lips moving, and the hush of a whisper that had him moving closer to her.

"Elizabeth? Are you-"

Jason Morgan had felt the static charge of electricity that sparked when he'd spent too much time in Sony's penthouse and he finally made it outside and away from all the pretentious furnishing that seemed to be as much a part of Sonny as his volatile moods.

But this was different. He felt the a shudder roll through his body as her fingertips touched his chest. A frisson of some unnamed emotion that prickled heat along the skin beneath his shirt, somewhere in the vicinity of his heart, wove its way through him as her fingers swept against him again.

Then, her eyes opened, a fluttering of dark lashes and the deep blue that locked onto his face as she struggled to make sense of her surroundings. 

"Elizabeth?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but the words were lost as hospital staff burst through the door and swarmed around her bed.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: thanks for the kind words... I really don't mind suggestions or ideas... I just don't want to know what I'm writing has an element you hate.. it is what i want to write... i just hope you enjoy it...**_

Part 08 - Snow White & Rose Red

Taggert was tired. He wasn't used to a whole lot of stupidity. Then again he thought, he was. Working with the PCPD there were numerous opportunities for stupidity. He stood in the doorway of Elizabeth Webber's hospital room and watched Jason Morgan gently tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Over the years he'd come to see Jason Morgan as some horrible monster killing people in the streets of Port Charles like some evil villain answering to Sonny Corinthos as if the mob boss was a svengali, controlling his brain.

He'd become sure that both men had no human drives beyond hate and avarice.

But in the last few hours, he'd seen Jason Morgan submit to a seizure of his clothing for a young woman that he barely knew. He's seen Jason Morgan quietly set up protection and surveillance for the same young woman. And now, as she slowly began to heal, Jason Morgan was doting on her… that was only way to describe it.

Taggert could see the gentle care the enforcer took with her, the soft tone of voice that almost sounded human.

And yes, he felt like he was intruding, but he had to ask questions of the victim if he was going to find out who tried to kill Elizabeth Webber.

"Detective Taggert?"

Her soft voice and the heavy blue of her eyes drew him further into the room. "I was wondering if you were up to some questions."

Elizabeth looked at Jason and nodded. A moment later, Jason stood, vacating his position on the edge of her hospital bed. He leaned over and whispered something in her ear before he moved to the door.

Taggert saw the lighthearted smile on her face as she watched Jason walk away. A moment later he was nose to nose with the quiet buttonman of the Corinthos organization.

"I'm sure you know as much as we do right now."

Jason didn't say anything in return. Sure, he had people inside the PCPD, but he wasn't going to say anything.

"Have you talked to her about what happened?"

Later, Taggert would chalk it up to a trick of the artificial lighting in the hospital or the nearly 48 hours that he'd been up. But as Jason Morgan looked him in the eye he saw the man's light blue eyes turn almost quicksilver. "No. She'll tell me about it when and if she wants. Until then, bringing up memories of terror… is your job."

With another look back at the petite woman in the bed, Jason left the room.

* * *

Elizabeth felt like a pincushion. No, that wasn't the right word. She felt like… roadkill. Yes, this must be what it felt like to be rolled over by a few cars and then left out in the hot sunlight. Yes, roadkill.

She moaned and heard a noise in the darkness of the room. "He-hello?"

A chair creaked and she felt fingers touch the back of her hand. "It's me, Elizabeth." She struggled to open her eyes. "It's-"

"Jason." She finished his sentence. "I recognize your voice." Taking in a deep breath she concentrated on the simple act of opening her eyes. When she did she saw Jason's blue eyes filled with concern. "I'm so sorry about last night… the snow. I don't know how I got all the way to the woods."

"No need to apologize. It's not your fault." Jason sat down on the edge of the bed so he could look her straight in the eye. "I wasn't even supposed to be there last night. I don't know why I went out into the woods. I was upset about So- something and I needed to get away. I needed to think."

"And you ended up finding me in the snow. Bleeding to death."

He heard the climbing distress in her voice. "But you're still alive."

The words sank in as she relaxed into the cushions. "Thanks to you."

Jason didn't nod or wave away her thanks, he just sat there in companionable silence.

Elizabeth watched him, noticing his calm demeanor. "Did you have any questions? For me?"

"I'm sure you'll tell me what you want me to know."

She watched him for a moment and then smiled. "I'm not used to that." She shook her head and quickly continued on. "I'm so used to everyone asking me question after question until I just tell them everything like I'm in some kind of confessional." Her hand fiddle with the edge of her blanket and her pulse rate started to climb. "And then when I tell them what they want to know they just question it like I was lying ot them. That just gets old really quick, you know?"

Silence fell between them and Elizabeth lifted her eyes to meet his.

"Wow. I'm so sorry," she sighed, "talk about dumping on you." She looked away into the darker corner of the room. "You probably have somewhere to go."

"No," he didn't even try to catch her gaze, "I'm here because I want to be."

The simple statement caught her attention, but she didn't want to look up and let him see how happy she was. Having someone choose to spend time with her was a remarkable gift, one that she had little experience with. "Well I'm glad you 'want' to be here." She tried to fight down the blush that creeped up her cheeks and up to her temples. "I guess we've spent more time together in the last 24 hours than what we've spent together at Kelly's."

Jason's nod was immediate. "I don't usually get time to sit down and eat. I bring everything back to the warehouse."

"True," she fought off a yawn, "Johnny's one of our best customers, he'll try anything as long as it's on special, and Francis comes in, but he rarely gets more than coffee and a danish." Another yawn threatened to put her out like a light, but she pushed it away and tried to force her eyes open to look at Jason.

"Hey," he leaned forward a little bit, his hand a scant inch away from hers, "why don't you get some sleep. You need to heal."

Almost on cue, a nurse stepped inside the room and softly apologized for interrupting. Jason would have stepped away but the nurse waved him back down. "The day I can't do my job with some hunky guy in the room, they can put me in a box. As it is, I've got a little present for Miss Webber here." The nurse lifted the syringe in her hand and injected something into Elizabeth's IV. When she was done she gave Elizabeth a pat on her arm and left the room.

Elizabeth hummed a bit as the drugs rushed through her body, a gentle warming sensation settled over her and she struggled to stay awake. "Maybe it's just all the really sweet stuff they've been injecting into my IV, but I can't quite decide if you're really here or if I'm just dreaming.. and really, why would I dream about you? I mean, you're tall and built... and gorgeous... those blue eyes are killer." She giggled. "Killer... that's funny, right? Because everyone thinks you're some kind of a..." she yawned and her eyes drifted closed. "But you're not, Jason... you're a hero, you know... you're a hero. You saved my life and if I thought you wouldn't turn green or run away... I'd give you a kiss to thank you for it... yes," she determined with a sigh, "I would kiss you."

A few moments later she was still, stretched out under her blankets, and fast asleep.

Jason wasn't sure what just happened. Elizabeth had no problem talking. She had no problem talking to him. And she certainly had no problem talking about him... right in front of him. While he was certain that some of that was drug induced it still shocked him.

The fact that Elizabeth was young was completely evident, but there was also something in her that was mature. The way she moved, the way she spoke, were only two parts of her that fascinated him.

At Kelly's she was always good at her job, attentive to her customers and generous with her attention and smiles. She made small talk and made people feel welcome.

Children that spilled things accidentally were never scolded or glared at, but comforted and redirected back to their meals.

She was, unlike himself, a people person. And maybe that's why he never really said much to her beyond "hello" or "I'd like a.."

But there was also something in the way she moved that said she had worked to gain that ease… struggled to find that smile that she gave to everyone around her. As if the elegant lift of her chin and the flash of laughter in her eyes weren't just natural to her, but something she had cultivated from deep within herself.

Being stabbed, nearly dying, she'd come so close to losing that light… and that was why he was going to protect her as best he could… because she was one of the very few people in his life that made his world bearable… and he wasn't going to let anyone take that away.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 09 - Snow White & Rose Red

Sonny Corinthos was in a foul mood. Looking at his phone, he willed it to ring. He'd been willing it to ring for the better part of the day. Jason had left him a note at the warehouse, a simple two letter note written in Jason's no-nonsense handwriting.

I'm Done.

He'd left the note and Sonny hadn't heard from him since.

At first he thought he'd left Port Charles. Sonny had feared that for awhile. Jason hadn't been happy with the way things were going and the other night, before Jason had left the note, he'd come to the penthouse to see him, but it had been Carly who answered the door.

Carly in his dress shirt. Something that didn't really cover much, but then again, Jason had seen it all before.

"Damn him!" Sonny swept the phone off of his desk. It shattered when it hit the wall and Sonny shoved back from the desk and lurched to his feet. He made his way down the stairs and looked around the living room. "Carly? Carly, dammit… where are you?"

There was no answer to his summons.

Sonny moved to the door and yanked it open startling his guard. "Where's Carly?"

Curtis looked at the elevator door and then back to Sonny. "Miss Benson wanted to go shopping."

"And who," Sonny fairly growled at him, "did she take with her?"

Against Curtis looked at the elevator doors as if he was expecting them to magically open. "I called down and asked Henry to take her, but she didn't get off the elevator at the first floor. When Curtis went to look for her she had already left in the Jag."

"So, you let her go out without a guard?" Sonny took a few steps toward Curtis and then seemed to change his mind. Turning on his heel he walked back into the penthouse, slamming the door behind him.

As soon as he was sure that Sonny wasn't coming back out, he pulled out his phone and dialed. "Hey, this is Curtis… I have some news for you."

* * *

Luke slipped a sly look at the blonde nurse as she walked past him to the nurse's station, her scrubs made it hard to see what her body looked liked, but when she bent over to pick up a file she dropped, he got a good long look at the way the cotton stretched over her backside. He almost missed the telltale sound of his phone call connecting even with the phone pressed to his ear.

"Hello?"

Starting a bit at the sound he gathered his thoughts. "Yeah, hello, this is Luke Spencer and-"

"Mr. Spencer," the voice cut him off suddenly, "I wonder if you recall the rules of our… relationship?"

"Look, I had to talk to you… so don't give me sh*t about your rules, okay?"

He waited for a reply but there was none, just silence. And it made him wonder if that was better… or worse.

"I seem to have 'lost' our little package."

There was almost a vibration to the silence and Luke looked around him as though he was expecting a bullet between his eyes.

Then he heard the voice on the other end. "You what?" A loud hiss of sound seemed to breathe down Luke's neck. "How did you manage to mess this up?"

Luke looked from one side ot the other, wondering if anyone could hear the sharp accusation in the other man's tone. His own tone rose in reaction. "I didn't do it. I had it under control. Look, I'll get her back, okay… just sit tight and remember our deal."

"The deal, Mister Spencer, depends on an exchange. If you have nothing to trade in exchange for what you want… then I have no intention of giving you anything… besides the cold shoulder. And if you really disappoint me… maybe you'll end up cold yourself."

The phone call ended and Luke tucked the phone away and then wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. He had to find Elizabeth and soon.

* * *

Jason looked up as Francis opened the door a crack. The guard waved his boss out into the hall.

When Jason stepped outside the door and took the phone from Francis' hands. "Hello?"

"Jason, I'm glad I got you." Jason lifted his head to look at Francis who nodded.

"Diane? Is there something wrong?"

"Okay," he could almost hear her grinning, "you're going to love me for this. I'm good, you know… really good."

"Diane, get to the point, i have to get back to Elizabeth in case she wakes up."

"Oh, of course, Elizabeth is the reason I called."

Jason shared a look with Francis, obviously he knew something about the phone call. "Okay."

Diane continued on. "I did a little digging. I wanted to know a little bit more about Elizabeth," she continued on before Jason could object. "I only went into public records, so don't get on my case. And you'll be thanking me later." He heard her draw in a big breath and so he gestured for Francis to go inside and sit with Elizabeth. "First off," she began, "let me tell you Miss Elizabeth is gorgeous! I saw some photos of her from some modeling campaign a couple of years ago and-"

"Diane, tell me you found something more than modeling photos."

She gasped a little in mock outrage. "You wouldn't say that if you'd seen these photos… anyway, before your get your jockeys in a knot, what you need to know about Elizabeth is that she doesn't exist."

Jason felt his stomach twist, an instinctive reaction that had kept him alive for many years. "She what?"

When Diane continued, her voice was charged with a certain attitude that said she was feeling pretty proud of herself. "She doesn't exist. There is a paper trail for our girl, but it's all a bunch of, excuse my language, crap. A lot of smoke and mirrors, but nothing real.

"Until she came to Port Charles, Elizabeth Webber was a phantom."

Jason looked back at the door and saw Francis speaking softly with Elizabeth. "So what does this mean?"

There was a long moment of silence and then a soft brush of sound. "I don't know, Jason… but we're going to figure this out, right?"

Elizabeth turned and saw Jason on the phone. She raised her hand, waving at him, a giddy look on her face told him that she was still enjoying the painkillers. He held up his hand to return the gesture and waited until Elizabeth turned her attention back to Francis before he answered his attorney. "We will."


	10. Chapter 10

**it might be a few days for the next part... I have some strange pains in my arm... typing is very painful at the moment...**

Part 10, Snow White & Rose Red

Carly waved her hand absentmindedly and mumbled something to the masseuse.

"I'm sorry, miss? What did you say?"

With a huff, Carly turned her head and glared at the middle-aged woman. "I said… if you want a tip you better do better than that." She didn't even wait for an answer, Carly turned her head to fit back into the 'hole' in the massage table and groaned. "Much better."

The masseuse struggled to control her temper. This was the first time that she had worked with Carly Benson, but she hoped it was the last.

* * *

"Elizabeth?"

The young woman in question sighed and leaned back against the cushions. "I love the way you do that…" She saw his curious look and giggled. "My name… the way you say my name…" she straightened up a little and lowered her voice, "Elizzzabeth." She reached out and touched his hand where it lay on the bed between them. "I have to tell you," she leaned closer, cringing from the momentary surge of pain that wasn't covered by the hospital grade pain meds she'd been given a little while before. She looked over at the doorway and saw Francis standing just outside.

So she waved him closer with her good hand and 'whispered' at Jason. "I know you've got the 'brooding and handsome' thing going for you… but really, the dark angry glare you give some people?" She didn't wait for an answer. "It doesn't… you," she pushed a finger into his chest, "don't scare me."

"I don't?" He couldn't help the ghost of a smile that turned up the corners of his mouth. "Why not?"

The question seemed to catch her by surprise. "You just don't."

Then, it was her turn to have a ghost settle on her features, but it was a frown that furrowed her brows.

"I wish people were always like that."

Jason knew this was the opening he'd been hoping for. "Elizabeth?"

"Hmmm?" She turned to him, a dreamlike smile back on her face. "What is it?"

He watched her face carefully for any involuntary reactions. "Is there someone that does scare you?"

She opened her mouth and then closed it again, shaking her head. "No, no one." She plastered a smile on her lips and looked at the wall. "Everything is just fine, I-"

"Please don't do that."

Elizabeth heard an edge in his voice and turned her head further away. "Do what?"

"You're telling me what you think I want to hear. You're not telling me what you really feel."

A double take and then a shrewd look. "How did you know that?" She opened her mouth again, closed it, and then started again. "No one ever knows that!" Tears sprung into her eyes and she turned away covering her face with her good hand. "No one ever knows that… no one ever really sees what I really feel."

"And you," Jason couldn't help the strange feeling in his chest, the tightening around his heart at the pain in her voice, "don't like to ask for help."

"I'm not used to it." She lowered her hand down and hesitantly met his eyes. "I learned early on that being self-sufficient was the key to making everyone happy." She gnawed on her bottom lip and the pressure of her teeth made a faint white halo around her bite. "When I was little,we were in so many different countries that I stopped trying to remember what language I was supposed to speak in, so I just started doing things for myself."

Jason felt her fingers slide over his and he turned his hand over so their palms rested against each other. "How little?"

She shrugged, her eyes focused on him. "I don't remember."

"What did you have to do?"

"I got breakfast for myself, mostly oatmeal, Fruit when it was available. I made sandwiches. I-" she looked away. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

He nodded slowly. "Okay." He watched her settle back against the pillows, her eyes closing as if she was tired, but he knew it was just a ruse. "We don't have to talk about it… ever. But hey," he let go of her free hand and brushed his knuckles gently against her cheek, "I want you to know that I see you, Elizabeth. And, I like what and who I see." He felt her tremor slightly and turned his hand to gently cup her cheek. "And if you need help… all you have to do is tell me."

She nodded. "Thanks," he almost didn't hear her whisper, but he heard the soft and even breathing as she slept.

* * *

Sonny picked up the new handset from his phone ."Corinthos. What?"

The short burst of derisive laughter on the other end of the phone crawled up Sonny's last nerve. "Missed me?"

"Why don't you come in and we'll see if I can miss you with my gun?"

"Oh no!" He turned his attention back to the task at hand. "I have a problem that I need some help with." There was silence. "And I'm willing to pay."

Shaking his head, even though no one else could see it, Sonny wanted to reach through the phone and choke him. "Oh, you'll pay… but first… what do you want, Luke?"

Luke hissed a little into the phone. "I need you to find someone for me."


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11 - Snow White & Rose Red

"I need you to find someone for me."

Sonny felt anger creeping up like fire along his skin. "Why?"

Luke mumbled something on the other end of the phone, something with 'smart ass' in his tone. A moment later he'd recovered his 'good ol' boy tone.' "What's a favor between friends, Corinthos?"

"When," Sonny challenged, "did we become friends, Luke?" Sonny poured himself a drink from a nearby cut-crystal decanter. "Last I recall you were calling me a bastard and a worthless asshole."

"You were going to kill my son!" Luke's composure was cracking. Sonny could hear it in his voice and he was glad. It wasn't good to ever let Luke think he had the upper hand in anything.

"I gave Lucky a job because you asked me to, Luke." Sonny took a long sip and enjoyed the fire that trailed down his throat. "Then the little shit betrayed me… BETRAYED ME, Luke… better men have died for less." He downed the rest of the drink and closed his eyes as the alcohol seeped into the lining of his stomach. "I let him live in a moment of weakness."

"You let him live because we're friends." Luke's tone was little more than that of a petulant child and Sonny enjoyed the childish sound.

"So, if I did, it was the last thing I did for you because of our friendship." Sonny lifted the top of the decanter off again and poured another serving into his glass. "From now on I owe you nothing."

There was a hesitance to the silence that fell between them. And Sonny began to wonder if there wasn't something to this request. He gave it another thought and bit out his words. "If," he paused, and then repeated himself, "if, I were interested in helping you to collect another marker from you for the future… who do you want me to find?"

He could almost hear Luke smirk. "Just someone that my boy's been seeing… she got herself in some trouble." Luke almost choked on the words. "Elizabeth Webber."

Sonny thought about it for a moment. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Francis' knock startled Jason, who looked up at his friend from the near dark room. "Jason?" You have a minute?"

A quick look told him that Elizabeth was still sound asleep. Jason got up from his chair and crossed to the door. Johnny lounged outside the room in a chair.

"Why don't you too get me some coffee while you're makin' some chit chat about our little friend in there." He jerked his thumb at the hospital room.

Jason raised an eyebrow at his friend. "You like living dangerously?"

Johnny grinned right back. "Yeah… is there any other way to live?"

Francis shook his head and started down the hallway toward the coffee vending machine. He waited until Jason was in step with him. "We got a copy of Taggert's files on Elizabeth's attack." He handed a few pieces of paper to Jason and while his friend read the report he paid for a few coffees from the machine.

Jason was a fast reader. Francis, knowing what was on the paper could easily guess where and what Jason was reading when subtle changes began in Jason's expression. It was a unique thing to see Jason so affected by anything.. especially violence, but there was a cold edge to the look in Jason's eyes that Francis couldn't help but worry.

"Is this it?"

Francis nodded. "So far, but Taggert has already gone to Mercy a few times to question Lucky. The doctor keeps saying he is too sick to question, but he thinks that the doctor is avoiding the issue for some reason."

Jason took a cup of coffee from Francis but didn't drink it. "Luke. I bet his father has something to do with it." He looked back down at the paper. "They said it was definitely a stab wound?"

"Yeah… Elizabeth was really lu- fortunate. The blade missed anything that would be fatal, but it's going to be awhile before she gets full use of her arm and shoulder."

Jason nodded. "And the report mentioned blood on Lucky's hands?"

"He was covered in dry blood, but there were two different DNA profiles. One was Elizabeth."

"That would be enough for me. Why haven't they arrested him?"

Francis continued. "There's another person's blood on his hands. One theory, that Scott Baldwin is suggesting, is that Lucky fought the attacker after they stabbed Elizabeth and he hurt the attacker, mingling blood on his arms."

Jason shook his head. "I don't buy it."

"Neither do I," Francis reassured him. "He always was a little ass… when Sonny gave him that courier job it was only a day or two before I was begging to put him down for good. He was everything we didn't want in a courier. He was loud and obvious, drew attention to himself and the business. How he avoided death is beyond me."

Jason didn't explain to Francis. He didn't need to. He knew that Luke had called in a favor or something like that. "So what are we doing?"

I'm meeting with someone down on the docks later. One of our informants mentioned overhearing some kind of phone call that he overheard on Luke's end. He thinks there's something going on."

"Business?"

Francis paused, thinking it through. "I'll let you know once I talk to him… it could be nothing."

"With Luke?" Jason scoffed. "He's always neck deep in something stupid to make money"

"True." Francis couldn't argue. They'd seen Luke go through crazy schemes before.

* * *

When Jason returned to the room, Johnny swung the door open for him, telling him that everything was quiet. Jason closed the door behind him while Francis was giving Johnny his coffee.

Inside, Elizabeth looked peaceful enough, but the heart rate numbers on the read out above her head were climbing. Her respiration speeding up. Dropping his coffee cup into the trash can by the door, Jason was at her side in a moment, watching her carefully he saw the subtle trembling of her jaw, the flare of her nostrils as she struggled with something he couldn't see.

An indrawn breath, a mumbled plea. Jason didn't know if he should wake her or leave her alone. Then, she answered his question. Elizabeth bolted upright in bed, her eyes wide with abject fear, her good hand tried to grab her shoulder.

Jason stopped her in the nick of time, but he didn't stop her plaintive cry. "Please… don't!" She fought Jason with a fierce determination that startled him, enough that she dug her fingers into his wrist. "Stop… you're hurting me!"

The clatter of metal outside the door came only a moment after the monitor alarms blared. The door flung open and would have bounced off of the wall if not for the rubber stopper on the back of it, but while he heard the footsteps of several people pushing into the room, Jason was focused on Elizabeth.

He gently cupped his palm against her cheek, murmuring words to her as she loosened her hold on Jason's arm.

Jason didn't turn to see who was walking up behind him. Johnny would have stopped anyone that meant harm. Instead he continued to speak to Elizabeth and soothe her while he heard his father speak.

"She's still asleep."

Nodding, Jason continued what he was doing and gently stroked his fingertips over the back of her hand, helping to relax her fingers. A few moments later, Elizabeth's body shook slightly and a relieved sigh burst from her lips. A moment later she slumped, pitching forward as if she were a puppet who'd just had her strings cut.

Jason moved forward, letting her collapse against his chest.

Alan spoke again. "You've got good reflexes."

Waiting until his father raised up the back part of Elizabeth's hospital bed Jason laid her back against her pillows with the help of his father. "I couldn't let her down."

"She's lucky to have you."

"I'm glad I found her in the snow before-" he couldn't seem to utter the words. Instead, Jason let it drop in favor of another topic. "Why hasn't Emily come to see her friend? I would have thought she'd be the first one in line for visiting hours."

The soft cough of sound didn't turn Jason's head, but it got his attention. "Emily and Elizabeth had a falling out awhile back. I asked Em about it," his dad huffed out a sigh, "but she just told me to mind my own business."

Jason nodded. "What do you think caused it?"

Alan shrugged. "I'm not expert on the subject of teenaged girls, but I have a sneaking suspicion that it's about Lucky Spencer."


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12 - Snow White & Rose Red

Jason remained in the room, because Elizabeth had asked him to stay. He stood quietly in a corner where she could see him, but he couldn't see the wound that Alan was examining.

Elizabeth had her eyes glued on his face. She seemed to draw confidence from his stoic expression.

From moment to moment she couldn't seem to make up her mind if she wanted to look down at the stitches that Alan was checking.

When Alan sat back on the stool he'd wheeled up beside her bed he gave her a fatherly smile. "So far so good, Elizabeth." He waited for a moment, but the worry on her face didn't lessen. "Is there something you're worried about?"

"I don't know how to say it…"

Alan was uncomfortable. He knew how keenly Jason paid attention to Elizabeth. The last few days had been eye opening for him. Still, having Jason in the room during the examination had felt oddly disconcerting for him. He wasn't sure he was thinking clearly himself. "Do you need some time to think about it?" He started to get up from his seat. "I can come back in an hour on my next pass through the floor and-"

"Is it really noticeable?" She looked away from them both, studying the edge of her blanket with her eyes and her fingertips.

"The scar will fade, Elizabeth." Again, Alan worried that even his best 'comforting' voice wasn't having the desired effect on her. "If you'd like I can have one of our plastic surgeons come in for a consult."

"Plastic surgeon?" Elizabeth's voice was tight, scratchy. "I can't afford a plastic surgeon. I don't even think my health insurance is going to cover all these days in the hospital!" She clutched her blanket until her knuckles blanched white from exertion. "I have so many other things to worry about besides making the scar go away, but I just want to know if it's going to be this huge thing that everyone sees so I'll have to answer thousands of questions about something that I don't even really remember!" She gasped in a breath and began to sob in near silence.

Alan felt completely at a loss. He opened his mouth to speak, but the sight of the petite woman shuddering before him stole his breath. He looked at Jason for some help, but Jason's focus was on Elizabeth.

Jason moved closer to the bed, stopping a foot away from her side. "Elizabeth, look at me… please?"

She lifted her eyes to meet his and blinked back her tears.

"Will you let me look at it?"

Her instinct was to say no and ask them both to leave, but Jason had saved her life. He'd pulled her out of the snow and had stayed by her side through the last few days.

She looked up at Alan first. "Would you mind…" she looked at the door and then flushed with embarrassment. "I know you're the doctor here-"

"No," he couldn't help the grin on his face, "don't feel like you have to explain." Alan moved toward the door, stopping for a moment to pat Jason on the arm. "I'll be outside if you need anything."

They were both surprised when Jason didn't pull away from his father. Instead he looked up and nodded. "Thank you."

Moments later the door closed behind Dr. Quartermaine and Elizabeth and Jason were left alone.

Elizabeth looked up at him as a corner of her mouth twisted in a self conscious smile. "You don't have to look at it if you don't want to."

"It's fine, I don't mind." He moved to the side of her bed and paused. "Are you okay with this?"

"You've… you've seen wounds like mine before, right?"

He nodded. "I've patched up a few of my friends from time to time. You had a much better doctor."

She sat stock still as he leaned forward and pulled back the bandage that covered her healing wound. She didn't move when the cool airconditioned air breathed across her skin. But when Jason leaned over to look at her wound she felt his shadow fall over her skin as if it was a physical touch. Soothing and gentle, warming her porcelain skin as he examined her stitches.

When Jason lay the edge of the bandage back against her skin he met her eyes with a smile. "It should heal well as long as you take it easy," He watched her carefully. "Does that answer your question?"

He could see the hesitance in her eyes. The tension that tightened through her shoulders, and then released after a few long breaths. She reached down and peeled the bandage back, trying too look down at the wound and see for herself. It was hard, really hard to twist her head and neck enough. She'd nearly given up when she felt a hand on hers, and then cool metal against her palm.

Jason had put a mirror in her hand. "This should make it easier."

Turning the face of the mirror toward her shoulder she got her first real view of the damage that someone had done to her. Anger and desperate sadness tightened around her heart, threatening to make her dissolve into sobs again.

And it was that thought that pulled her emotions together, bolstering her confidence. She wasn't going to turn into a weeping willow because life had handed her another raw deal. No, she was going to make it through this because she had done a lot of growing in the last few years and now it was time to show it to the rest of the world.

Elizabeth Webber was strong enough to make it on her own.

"I'm guessing it will be a few days before the swelling goes down." She gave a low tremulous sigh. "I just hope the pain will disappear soon, Bruises are one thing," she continued on, "but a knife wound… that I have no experience with."

"It will be your last."

Elizabeth looked at him, she heard something in his voice that was honest… reassuring. It made her feel safe.

"What kind of bruises?"

"Excuse me?" She was started from her thoughts. "What did you say?"

He was treading on dangerous ground here. He didn't want to scare her. "You said 'bruises are one thing'... what kind of bruises?"

She wanted to shut him out. She wanted to slip behind the mask she was so used to wearing. She wanted to just tell Jason she was tired and wanted to sleep.

But there was something about the way he looked at her. The way his eyes looked at her… that said he really wanted to listen to her answers. That he would believe her.

She didn't want to be wrong.

Not about Jason.

But, she wondered, did she really want to find out if she could trust him?

He watched her mull over his question. He knew he was asking a lot. He could lie to himself and say he just wanted to help her. That he just wanted to play the knight rescuing the damsel like Carly had accused him of. But when he let himself be honest… he wanted to know Elizabeth better. He wanted to spend time with her. He'd ignored the attraction he'd had for her since the first time he'd seen her at Kelly's. He'd deliberately kept their connection to the barest brush of customer and waitress because he thought she was living such a calm and peaceful life…

But now he had a feeling she was in real danger. And he'd be damned if he let her down when he could help and protect her.

"The bruises were my fault."


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13 - Snow White & Rose Red

"The bruises were my fault." Once she said the words she felt the shame as if it had poured down over her head like hot scalding water. She drew in a breath her lower lip quivering. "Lucky and I were dating when he took the job with Sonny. I was happy for him. It was everything he wanted. He knew he'd become really important to Sonny and make a lot of money.

"He never dreamed that Sonny would fire him so quickly."

Jason had to tamp down on the anger he felt. Instinctually, when he'd heard her take responsibility for the pain she'd suffered, he'd had a feeling that it was Lucky who'd given her the bruises. Now, he just had to hold it together until he could leave her room. He wasn't going to scare her with the blind rage that was spreading through his lethal body.

"He told me he'd gone out and made some deals on his own and thought that Sonny would have been impressed with what he'd done." She drew in a breath as if she was sipping it through a slow straw. "I made the mistake of telling him that if he didn't have Sonny's approval ahead of time, he shouldn't have gone out on his… his own." Hot tears formed on her lashes and she used her good hand to wipe them away. "Lucky lost his temper." Her vision turned inward as she replayed the events of that day in her head. It wasn't something she wanted to see… but when she spoke about the fight, it always happened. "He's so strong and I'm so small.. he didn't realize what would happen when he… he was trying to move me away from him, but his hand… he hit me across the cheek and I hit the wall." She didn't want to tell Jason how far she'd been thrown, or the way her head had smacked the wall behind her. He didn't need to know those things.

Jason watched her rub at the back of her head and doubted that she knew she was doing it. He mentally compared their sizes and bit down on the inside of his cheek as his mind provided him with the slow-motion movie of what it must have looked like when a broad-shouldered idiot like Lucky Spencer had struck his petite girlfriend, sending the back of her head into a wall.

If he'd known what Lucky had been doing to Elizabeth he would have killed him against Sonny's orders. Men that did that kind of thing… especially to women they professed to love… weren't worth the air that they breathed.

"When he realized that I was hurt, he was so apologetic." She flushed, shame flooding her cheeks. "He begged me to forgive him. He promised that it would never happen again. He even went away for a few weeks to get his 'head on straight.'"

He watched her face tighten, her shoulders shake. "And when he came back?"

Elizabeth wouldn't look at him. "He was so sweet… he brought me flowers and a pretty pair of earrings… and I was so excited to have him back. He told me that he needed me to help him. To keep him calm… he begged me to move in with him."

Again she couldn't quite meet Jason's eyes.

"I had taken a few days off when I was hurt, and Kelly's was having a slump in business so they put us all on part time so I was already worried about how I was going to pay for my studio.. so I moved in.

"Once I moved in," Elizabeth rubbed her hand over her neck in another subconscious gesture that Jason was cataloguing in his head, "I don't know how much I helped him. I tried to make sure everything was just right. Laundry, meals, anything I could think of, but it wasn't enough." She shook her head. "It just wasn't enough."

He wanted to ask her why she didn't leave, but she didn't even need him to ask it.

"I had packed my things at one point. I had my bag in my hand and I was walking out the door when Lucky's father stopped by. He sat me down and told me all about Lucky's past… how his mother had left them to marry some guy who was Greek Royalty or something… and how Lucky's head had been messed up by that… and how if I left him, I'd just be reinforcing the idea that he couldn't be loved… it killed me to think that I would hurt him like that."

"So you stayed, but Lucky didn't change."

She shook her head. "I don't think I did a good enough job. He didn't like the way I cooked things, folded the laundry, you don't want to hear all of this."

He didn't argue, but he did ask her a question. "Those times you wore a long sleeved shirt under your Kelly's Tshirt… was that because you had bruises?"

"Any chance you'll believe I just liked the fashion statement?"

She'd forced a happier tone into her voice, but in his ears he could hear the tight scrape of her throat. "In the middle of summer?" He shook his head. "I can't believe I didn't see through it."

Elizabeth settled back against the cushions, exhausted. "I worked really hard for folks not to." She sighed. "And I really didn't want you to know. You and the other guys from the warehouse… you were always so nice to me. I didn't want you to think badly of me. Didn't want you to go somewhere else for your sandwiches and chili." She flushed a little. "It was always the highlight of my day when you came in to get lunch." The instant the words were out of her mouth her face flushed red all the way to her temples and her chin dropped down almost to her chest. "You must think I'm crazy…"

"What I think," he managed to get his index finger under her chin and lifted it until she met his gaze with her own, "is that you have been carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders." He had to hold back so much of what he was feeling at that moment. For one reason, he didn't want to overstep when he knew she was still living with her boyfriend, but for another reason, he wanted to protect her, not drag her into the life of a mob-girlfriend. Especially when he was trying to find a way out. "I just want you to know that you're not alone… not while I'm alive. When you need someone to talk to, when you need someone to help you. I'll be there."

She closed her eyes quickly, but tears still rolled down her cheeks. She turned her head away so he wouldn't see how much she wanted to believe him.. how much she needed to believe him. But instead of letting her go, he turned his hand and pillowed her cheek with a gentle caress.

"I'll be there." He repeated the words and leaned closer, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14 - Snow White & Rose Red

Jason's phone rang and when he picked it up he felt a twist in his gut. He looked at Elizabeth and nodded toward the door. "I need to take this."

She waved him off with a grin. "I'm fine, take a break."

As he walked out the room he knew a 'break' was the last thing he was about to get. Accepting the call he tried to keep from 'sighing' into the receiver. "Morgan."

"Well now," Sonny's voice crawled through the phone line, "sounds like you're still alive."

Jason struggled to keep his voice under control. "It would take a lot more to put me down than what I saw."

"She's a woman, Jason, they see a better thing and they go for it." His chuckle had a pointed edge to it. "Are you going to hold this against me when I only took what was being offered?"

Jason didn't answer him. "Is this why you called me, to tell me that you don't care what I think?"

"You said you were leaving town, but I doubt you meant it... you don't have anything without me. So I've decided to give you another chance. I have a job for you." Sonny didn't stop to wait for an answer. "I need you to find someone for me. Elizabeth Webber."

Jason felt a dark shadow fall over his vision. "Why?"

"I don't pay you to worry about things like that. I've been asked to find her and I don't fail at things like this. So find her and we'll be one step closer to being friends again."

The phone call ended and Jason found himself staring at it. Just like that Sonny assumed he wanted back in. Just like that Sonny assumed that he was going to go find someone for him.

Just the fact that he already knew where Elizabeth was enough for Sonny to consider this a betrayal. As Sonny's enforcer, he should have told him right away that he not only knew where she was, but that he had her nearby. It was only blind luck that Sonny hadn't called one of the men he paid at the PCPD looking for information.

There was only one other thing that Jason Morgan knew as a certainty. He wasn't going to let Sonny get his hands on Elizabeth. Jason would keep her safe... just just didn't know how.

*S*W*R*R*

Luke paced outside of his son's hospital room waiting for news from the doctor. Just a few hours earlier he'd asked to check his son out of the hospital and bring him home. A door at the end of the hallway closed and Luke looked up. "Dammit."

Detective Taggert was making his way down the hall.

Instinctively, Luke stepped in front of Lucky's room, putting himself between his son and the Policeman.

"Morning, Luke."

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Taggert heard the bite of Luke's tone and stopped a few feet away. "Well, I have a few more questions for Lucky."

Luke folded his arms over his chest. "I'm afraid that isn't going to happen today. We're about to get cowboy released and he'll need to rest a bit at home before we can have him talk to anyone. The boy's exhausted, Taggert. Leave him alone. He's mourning his girlfriend."

"Mourning may be a bit ahead of things, Luke." Taggert was enjoying the show. Luke's face had lost some of his evasive skill over the years. Instead of covering his shock, his skin blanched a bit, the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes deepened into trenches. "But the problem now, is that we need a few more samples from Lucky." Taggert hoped that the truth didn't show on his face. The samples they'd taken from Elizabeth's skin and clothing had been contaminated in evidence lock-up. He was hoping to get some new samples to compare.

The edge of suspicion was back in Luke's face. "So you're trying to tell me what Elizabeth is alive and that you think Lucky hurt her."

Taggert gave a noncommittal shrug. "I'm trying to find out the truth of what happened, Luke. If Lucky didn't hurt Elizabeth, then that shouldn't be a problem. Right?"

Luke took a step to the side, putting his body in front of the doorknob. "You forget that I know what the PCPD is like. I'm going to call my son's attorney and he'll get in touch with you about samples. Lucky isn't in any condition to consent to anything and if you had a warrant you would have waved it under my nose by now. So you can take your 'request' and shove it."

Taggert was smiling ear to ear when he walked off down the hallway. Luke couldn't be sure but he thought he heard the detective whistling as he went.

*S*W*R*R*

Alan looked up as Jason walked into the room. "And there he is." Alan turned back to Elizabeth and finished replacing her bandage. "You were right, Elizabeth. I thought he'd be gone for much longer than he was." He gave her a wink. "I'm beginning to think that you know Jason more than I do." He saw her protest before she made it. "I'm only joking to distract you while I finished the bandaging." He set aside the medical tape and sat back on his rolling stool. "There, all done."

Jason met his father's gaze and nodded toward the door. Alan caught the look and gestured toward the door. "Jason, if you have a moment, I'd like to speak with you outside for a moment."

"Sure." He gave Elizabeth a smile. "I'll be right back."

Nodding, she touched the edges of the bandages. "I'm not going anywhere."

*S*W*R*R*

Once outside, Alan folded his arms across his chest. "This is going to be interesting, isn't it?"

Jason's droll look didn't seem to phase his father. "What do you mean?"

"You have that look on your face that says you're on a mission. Just tell me my hospital is not going to become a shooting gallery."

Shaking his head, Jason went straight to the point. "Is Elizabeth well enough to be discharged?"

Alan narrowed his eyes as Jason. "That depends... why are you asking?"

Jason's expression changed, the softer look in his eyes that his father had come to associate with Jason's new relationship with Elizabeth, fell away and left behind a cold hard look that made his eyes ice cold. "Her safety depends on it."

It took a moment for Alan to think through the vague answer. He looked over Jason's shoulder at Francis, one of Jason's close friends, and knew that Jason wasn't one to make idle comments when it came to safety.

"I'll get the papers started."

Alan began to walk away, stopping only when he heard Jason call to him. "Dad?"

It took Alan a moment to turn around. He had to school his emotions before he looked Jason in the eyes. "Yes?"

Jason nodded. "Thank you."

*S*W*R*R*

Elizabeth found herself half asleep in one of Jason's SUVs. When they arrived at the gates of the Quartermaine mansion she barely registered their location. But when the vehicle stopped and Jason opened the door for her, her nose picked up the distinct scent of roses.

A pretty smile lifted the corners of her mouth. "Why are we here?"

"My grandmother would like to see you."

That confused her. "Lila? I'd love to see her... but right now?"

"Trust me." Jason held out his hand and Elizabeth took it in her own.

"Of course." As they began to walk around to the garden door, Elizabeth looked over at him with a smile. "I trust you with my life, Jason."

Those simple words shook him and made him worry even more. She would do what he wanted her to do. She would do it because he was the one that was asking. He just hoped that her trust was justified.


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15 - Snow White & Rose Red

The door was open and Elizabeth stepped through at Jason's side. "Hello, Mrs. Quartermaine."

"Elizabeth, how nice to see you!" She held out her hand gesturing for Elizabeth to come to her side. Elizabeth crossed toward the older woman and leaned over to give her a kiss on her cheek. "You look well."

Feeling the gentle touch of a chair at her knees, Elizabeth looked over her shoulder and saw that Jason had brought a chair for her. She gave him a smile of thanks and took the seat. "Thank you, I feel better."

"I am so happy that Alan let you out so quickly."

Elizabeth nodded. "I was surprised! The nurses said it should have been another few days, but I guess my stitches were healing well."

Jason cleared his throat. "That wasn't the only reason."

There was an awkward moment when Elizabeth looked from Jason to his grandmother. "What other reason?"

Lila reached out and gave Elizabeth's hand a squeeze.

"I had a visit from Sonny."

"Sonny Corinthos?" Elizabeth asked the question and then shook her head. "I'm sorry, that was a stupid question. What did he have to say?"

"He wanted me to find you... and turn you over to him."

He wished that there had been another way to explain it, but he knew she would see through anything that wasn't the truth. She would hear it in his voice.

"From what I know... that doesn't sound like he'd want me to come for tea." She laughed and knew without looking at either of the people sitting beside her that she hadn't fooled either one of them. "So what does that mean? What's going to happen to me?"

"I'm going to protect you." His voice was even, steady. Elizabeth knew instinctively that he meant the words. "There are a number of ways I can do it, but some options aren't as good as the others." He launched into the explanations before he became a coward and blurted out the last one. "I can send you away to another country. You'll have guards. Or, you can..." he catalogued all the different ways that this could be done, but every single one of them just ended up with Elizabeth shaking her head.

"I can't let you do this, Jason." She leaned closer to Jason and whispered to him, trying to get her point across. "You work for Sonny. If you don't turn me over to him... won't that be seen as... as though you aren't loyal to him?"

Jason looked at her, his eyes roving over her delicate features. She had little to no experience with the mob, but she had hit the nail on the head. "There are some exceptions." He saw Lila's smile even though he wasn't looking directly at her. "It's generally frowned upon to hurt women, especially women that aren't involved in our world. You are definitely in that category, but-"

"But if someone has requested access to Elizabeth and Sonny granted their request because of business connections-"

"Then it might be seen as acceptable even with the 'rules.'" Jason smoothed his fingertips over the back of her hand. "Sonny could convince the families that you are a danger to them. I don't know how, but he has reasons that he's not telling me." He didn't realize until he heard it with his own ears, but the anger he felt had begun to bleed through his voice. So he fought it down and met her eyes. "There is only one way that I can keep him from taking you by force."

"Okay." Elizabeth felt an anticipatory tremor in the air around her. "What is it?"

Jason struggled to find a better way to say the words. Or maybe just one that didn't sound so incredibly demanding. How he could keep her from thinking he was trying to singlehandedly rule her life. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Do you think," she wondered aloud, "that this is happening because the person that wanted to kill me... is just trying to finish what he started?"

"That might be what's happening, Elizabeth." Jason wanted to give her as many of the facts that he had. "Normally, Sonny would have told me who was asking for you, but he won't... I'm not used to him withholding information like this." He wasn't in truth, but since Carly & Sonny's deception, he was beginning to realize that the Port Charles Don was keeping a lot of secrets. "So the only way that I can guarantee that the other families, and more importantly, Maximus Giambetti, will support leaving you alone, is," he felt Lila's reassuring smile as if she had touched his cheek, "if I give you the protection of my name."


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16 - Snow White & Rose Red

Elizabeth felt the world shift beneath her and it was only the gentle reassurance of Lila's hand on hers that kept her focused on the moment. "Your name." Her skin went cold, her breathing all but stopped. "No!"

Jason stared at her, confusion written on his features. "Wait, Elizabeth-"

She wouldn't let him finish. Her skin was flushed with high emotion. "Jason, why are you doing this?"

He shrugged. "It's the only way to keep you safe-"

"You don't need to do this." She shook her head. "You don't owe me anything. You saved my life. That's more than anyone else would have done."

Jason leaned forward, bracing his forearms on his knees. "You don't understand what could happen. The kinds of men that could demand something like this... they're not-"

"They're criminals. Men who murder people."

He wanted to argue, say something that would mean he wasn't in the same class of people that she was talking about. But really, she was right. "I won't let that happen to you."

Elizabeth lifted her hand and touched the edge of her bandage through the blouse that Jason's lawyer had sent her. "Someone already came close. Maybe this is just their way of finishing the job."

There was a deadness to her voice. A soft tremble that bordered on acceptance.

"You can't possibly have the time or the desire to play babysitter until someone decides they don't want to kill me." She looked at Lila, pleading with the older woman with her eyes. "And you should be able to... to... be with someone you love... not someone you feel an obligation to."

"I'm not 'with' anyone, "Jason couldn't seem to find the right argument with Elizabeth and he couldn't force her to do anything... wouldn't. Not to her. She'd had enough taken away from her. "I promised you that I was going to keep you safe."

She took in the words, mulling them over in her head. With her decision made, she gave Lila's hand a gentle squeeze and stood up. The move shocked Jason and he could only watch as she moved toward the garden door. "I appreciate what you're willing to sacrifice, Jason, but I don't want you to look at me one day and wonder why you bothered." She stepped outside into the garden and disappeared from sight.

Jason was on his feet a moment later. "Grandmother, excuse me, but-"

"Go get her and make her see reason." She watched him dash out into the garden and sighed. "And then when that doesn't work, tell her the real reason you jumped at this solution, dear."

Jason reached her halfway through the historical rose breeds, his hand gently circling her wrist. "Wait. Elizabeth, please."

"Let me go, Jason." She could have easily pulled her arm away, but she didn't. "It's not worth it."

"Can you let me decide about my own life?" He heard an edge to his voice even though he didn't understand it. "I don't offer anything I'm not willing to give."

That took the wind out of her. Elizabeth's shoulders slumped a bit. "People would know, Jason. They would see it was fake," she turned away, "I'm not asking you for anything more than you've already done."

"I want to do more, Elizabeth... if you'll let me."

S*W*R*R*

Luke wasn't made of money, but damned if everyone didn't treat him like he was. The doctor wasn't any different. "Mr. Spencer, I sympathise with your plight here, but if you want me to 'help' your son and keep him away from the 'upsetting' prospect of being questioned by the police..." he held out his hand, "you can contribute to my vacation fund."

Reaching into his back pocket, Luke withdrew the wad of bills he'd stashed there after his last conversation with the doctor. Shoving the wad into the man's hand, he then had to suffer the injustice of watching him count it in front of him.

The doctor noticed the glare. "Hey, you know what it's like... if you're willing to break the law by doing this... how can I trust that you won't cheat me?"

After he'd counted the bills out, the doctor dropped it into the pocket on his coat. "I'll get the transfer papers ready and put in a call to get the official transport started."

He walked away with a swagger in his step and Luke had half a mind to dry gulch the man and take his money back. Still, he didn't want his son subjected to questions... especially when he knew his son was guilty.

All he had to do now was wait for Sonny to come through.. and then take care of Lizzie so she wouldn't cause them any more troubles.

*S*W*R*R*

Luke watched them load Lucky into the transport vehicle to take him to Shadybrooke. The transfer couldn't happen any sooner... he needed Lucky out of the hospital and under some industrial strength sedatives. Taking out his phone he dialed a call and waited.

"This is becoming a problem."

"You'll be happy when this is all over." Luke struggled not to cuss at him. "I just wanted you to know that Lucky is going to Shadybrooke."

There was a distinctive pause on the phone line. "Is that meant to impress me?"

Luke saw a curious nurse give him the side eye from the automatic sliding doors at the transport bay. He turned away and covered the phone and his mouth with his hand. "Impress? Hell no... but it is meant to remind you that you promised to fix all that crazy stuff you did to my boy's brain."

"I made your whiny boy into a solider. It isn't my fault he couldn't handle the skills I gave him."

Luke heard the laugh through the static in the transmission. "You promised."

"You get me the girl, Spencer, and I'll see what I can do."

"What the hell do you want with her anyway?" Luke's tone was as tense as his shoulders.

"You're not in any position to ask questions. Just be happy your boy is safe... for now."

The phone call ended and Luke jammed the phone in his pocket. "Sonny Corinthos better hurry up."

*S*W*R*R*

"You've already helped me, Jason. This is too much."

"Elizabeth," instinctively he reached out, trailed his fingertips down her forearm until their hands joined together, "please, let me help you."

She closed her eyes. The feel of his hand in hers, the shiver he'd left along her skin, it was all so much… so tempting to want more. "Jason, listen to me."

When he didn't speak she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"I want to help too." She knew she was breathing too fast, that her skin was cold to the touch. "This is all crazy!" She shook her head and felt the subtle tug of her bandage on her skin. "Ever since we met… you've been taking care of me… You saved my life… you set up around the clock security… everyone has been so nice."

He gave her fingers a gentle squeeze. "They wanted to help you, Elizabeth."

She moaned slightly, desperately hoping that he wouldn't hear it. She would never, if she lived a thousand years, get used to the way her name sounded when he said it.

"But I haven't done a thing to help them.. to help you!" She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her. His fingers didn't tighten around hers or hurt her in any way, but the gentle warmth of his skin held her in place. "Ma-marrying me would help me… it would keep me safe… but I know what it will mean for you… you will have gone against Sonny Corinthos… and believe me.. I've lived in this town long enough to know what happens to people who do that… even if the police can't pin anything on him… everyone knows what happens." She continued on as if a dam had broken inside and she couldn't help the words that were pouring out.

"And here you are ready to do that… put yourself in danger because of me… and what do you get out of it? Why would you do this, Jason?"

Jason stood there watching her. The pretty flush in her cheeks. The sparkle of frustration in her eyes. The way her hair curled around her face, dark lustre against porcelain perfection. He saw the way she glared at him, demanding that she give him something in return for what he'd done for her… and he was confused and humbled at the same time.

And suddenly, all he could think about was taking her in his arms and kissing her senseless.


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17 - Snow White & Rose Red

She wasn't sure what it was… that look in Jason's eyes. Elizabeth was used to a lot of looks. She was used to boredom, disinterest, need, anger, and disgust. But emotions like happiness… feelings like kindness… and what she saw in Jason's eyes… didn't happen often enough for her to give it a name.

All she knew was that when he tugged slightly on her fingers she went willingly. She moved a step closer and he mirrored her movement.

Again, another step for her and Jason pulled her gently into the circle of his arms.

Elizabeth leaned her cheek on his chest and heard the beating of his heart. As she felt his hand smooth over her hair the speed of his heartbeats slowed and she felt the tension in his body begin to ease.

She lifted a hand and settled it over his chest as she nestled closer to him, her own heartbeat easing its frantic rhythm as she felt his gentle touch on her back.

"I don't have a name for what you give me, Elizabeth." He laid his cheek on the top of her head, felt the soft caress of her hair on his skin. "When I'm around you I'm not angry. At first I didn't know what it was, how different I felt. But when I had you in my arms, or when we touched, but I knew I was different. A good kind of different.

"I felt like I could breathe without this… tightness in my chest. It didn't seem real to me until Francis said he heard me laugh… for the first time in a long time."

Elizabeth slid an arm around his middle, smoothed her hand across the plane of his chest, and turned her face slightly toward him. She drew in a breath and smelled the leather of his jacket, the heat of his body, the subtle smell of spice on his skin. He lips parted slightly as a sudden wave of emotions swept through her heart.

For so long she'd been there for Lucky. She'd been his emotional support, soothing his erratic emotions, picking up after him when he's break something. She couldn't remember the last time he'd given her comfort instead of demanding from her.

And now, this man she'd only known through stories from Lucky, or gossip in the news, the man that he pulled her out of the snow and saved her life was saying that he wanted to help her, because of what she gave him… peace, laughter… who wouldn't want to be with him?

*S*W*R*R*

Detective Taggert was in a word 'pissed.' He stood in the hallway outside what 'had' been Lucky's room… and stared at the blank name space. He'd arrived a few minutes earlier determined to bring Lucky into the PCPD and question him about Elizabeth's attack. Her memory was still in pieces and to be honest, Taggert didn't want her to remember it. If he could get the person responsible on evidence alone.. he would… Elizabeth didn't deserve to have to go through the attack over and over.

He was going to head over to General Hospital and check on her after interrogating Lucky, but now that he had been transferred out to Shadybrooke he'd have to jump through a bunch of hoops to even get to talk to the jerk. Tucking his folder under his arm, Taggert headed for the parking lot.

*S*W*R*R*

Francis leaned into the room from his place on the patio and gave Lila Quartermaine a smiling grimace. "So, should I go after them?"

Lila's composure was perfect. "Do you think someone is going to hurt them while they're out there?"

Pondering over the question he shook his head. "No one knows we're here."

"Then leave them alone."

"It's been awhile, maybe he lost her in the garden?"

Lila saw the twinkle of laughter in Francis' eyes. "Is that what you really think?" She couldn't help her own answering giggle.

"I'm thinking if I go after them and… and I interrupt something… personal-"

"You may end up in the harbor?" Lila's mirth was a delight. She reveled in her love for her family. "I think you would be smart to stay here with me until they return."

Francis nodded. "That would be the best idea."

*S*W*R*R*

Her palm warmed against his back, her cheek against his chest… and before she realized what the delightful sensation was traveling up and down her back, she couldn't only press tighter against Jason. It was only when she turned slightly to switch her position that she pressed her injured shoulder against him and hissed out a painful breath.

"Hey," Jason leaned back a little, taking her upper arms in his hands, "are you okay?"

She smiled up at him, her face relaxing as she nodded. "Yeah, my bad. I felt so good, I forgot about my shoulder." It was only when she realized what she'd said that she blushed even more. "Thank you for what you said. You were very kind-"

"Kind has nothing to do with it, Elizabeth." He laughed a little. "If anyone heard you say 'kind' when you're talking about me, they'd think you were crazy."

"Not your grandmother. She knows how wonderful you are."

"Well," Jason shrugged, "she is my grandmother."

"Well, she loves you, but she knows your heart. I know that much from the time that I spent with her when Emily and I were friends."

"And when we go back inside, she's going to wonder if I managed not to mess everything up."

Elizabeth shook with laughter, a subtle quiver that sent all kinds of answering sensations through Jason. "I want to be very clear about this."

He barely managed to bring his focus to her words. "Okay."

"This is a two way street. You're doing this to protect me from becoming some kind of pawn in this thing that Sonny Corinthos is doing."

Jason nodded.

And then silence fell.

And Elizabeth sighed. "Well?"

"Well what?" Jason wasn't sure what he was supposed to say.

"And what do you want from me?" Elizabeth shook her head. "So I'm not taking advantage of you."

"I was on my way out of town when I found you." He started to explain and found that words were easier with Elizabeth. "I was putting all of this behind me… running away. But when we were in your hospital room, talking… I stayed because of how you," he contemplated the next words and was shocked at how easy it was to say them, "you make me feel."

She didn't know him well or she would know how crazy some people would think about him having 'feelings.'

"What I need from you is… you." He shook his head. "Just to be there with me… talk to me… make me feel like there's something inside of me that's almost human." He watched her carefully, looking for something in her expression to tell him if he'd gotten through. "Can you do that, Elizabeth? Can you do the impossible?"

Looking up at him she wondered if her painkillers had completely addled her brain. He was offering her so much and asking for so little in return. She could have jumped right into his arms at the first suggestion of it, but she couldn't 'take' from him when he'd already given her so much.

What he asked in return seemed like nothing, but she heard the sincerity in his tone. She read the truth in his eyes. And Jason Morgan was so easy to read, unlike other men that she'd encountered. He didn't hide from her the way others did. It was as if she could breath easily for the first time.

He gave her that. And she, could do nothing less than give him the same.

"Okay. Yes, until this whole thing with Sonny has been straightened out… I'll do it, but when it's over, you'll have your life back."

Jason took her hand and lead her back to through the garden toward the mansion. He was relieved that she was going to agree to his plan, but when she'd said that she'd give him back his life when it was done. The trouble was, he wasn't sure he'd want to go back to who he was.

But first things first. They had a wedding to plan… and quick.


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18 - Snow White & Rose Red

The next day dawned with Elizabeth in confusion. Rubbing at her eyes she almost expected to see the dingy walls of her apartment with Lucky sprawled in bed next to her, taking up most of the room and none of the responsibility.

Instead, she felt the pillow beside her and found it blissfully empty, the fabric soft and inviting.

There was a knock at the door and Elizabeth managed to answer the question with a, "come in please."

The tall woman that opened the door had a big smile on her face. "Good morning, Miss Elizabeth."

"Good morning, Alice." Elizabeth smiled and swung her legs down, preparing to get up.

"Oh no you don't," Lila entered with Reginald in control of the wheelchair. "You sit right there, young lady."

Alice stepped outside and returned with a tray. A silver tray with an elegant china setting, a warm and healthy breakfast, and a small china vase with a rose gracefully rising up from its interior.

Reginald stepped out as well and returned with a garment bag that he lay carefully over a chair in the room. With a wink he excused himself.

Elizabeth couldn't help the embarrassed flush that warmed her cheeks. "Mrs. Quartermaine, thank you." She resisted the urge to snatch up her fork, "You didn't have to do this for me."

Lila sighed, a wistful sound, "Oh yes I did. Today you become family."

Elizabeth wanted to explain. She wanted to remind Lila that she was only marrying Jason until he could guarantee that Sonny wasn't trying to hurt her. She didn't want the dear woman to any pain or disappointment because of her actions or situation. "This is really so sweet." She stared down at the tray as if memorizing the whole image. "Thank you."

"My dear," Lila laughed, "you're meant to eat it, not observe it like a science experiment." With a gentle gesture toward Alice, the maid opened up the wardrobe and hung the garment back inside. "The faster you eat, the quicker you can see your dress."

"My dress?" Elizabeth couldn't help the charge of excitement that she felt. She looked up at the garment bag and saw the distinctive logo of 'CM.' "I can't wait."

As she began her breakfast, Lila took the time, along with Alice, to regale her with stories about Jason. Elizabeth found herself giggling along with the two ladies, especially when they recounted the story of how he drove his motorcycle into the house to prove a point.

*S*W*R*R*

Taggert was surprised that the men allowed him into the warehouse without any trouble. What shocked him even more was finding Jason Morgan sorting through ties to go with his dark grey suit.

The detective leaned against the doorframe and watched Jason lift a number of ties up to his neck. "I'd go with the dark blue silk, the women will love what it does for your eyes."

Jason looked up in the mirror at the detective, an eloquent brow lifted. "Is there something I can do for you, Detective?"

Taggert watched as Francis Corelli shifted slightly, freeing up his gun hand and line of sight. "I stopped by to give you some information."

"Give me some?" Jason handed the silk tie to Francis and turned slightly to watch Taggert with open curiosity. "What will it cost me?"

Taggert shook his head. "Consider it an exchange."

Jason turned away from the mirror and folded his arms across his chest.

The detective let out a relieved sigh. "That looks more like you." He waved the folder in his hand. "I was about to bring Lucky Spencer in for questioning about Elizabeth's attack, but the doctor moved him to Shadybrooke."

Francis was also watching the detective with interest.

"I think my department has some men on the take. The original evidence from the attack was compromised while in lock-up. And now to get anywhere near Lucky it's going to be an uphill battle. The DA won't approve a warrant to bring him in or compel him to speak to me."

Sharing a look with Jason, Francis explained his confusion. "DA Baldwin doesn't like Luke."

Taggert laughed. "He hates the reprobate, but I think this is something bigger than his feud with the Spencers.

"And you can't do anything legally." Jason was beginning to see the point to this visit. "You want us to get you in to see him?"

Taggert shook his head. "If I'm there any information might be lost with an appearance of 'misconduct.'"

"You want information… something you can use to get a warrant." Francis was happy to do the negotiation. He wasn't going to let Taggert mess this up. "I'm sure we can find a way to speak to Lucky."

Shaking his head, Taggert's smile didn't have the same 'mocking' set that it usually did. "Well, I ought to be going." He dropped the file on the desk. "And you have fun at your… event." Taggert gave Jason the look over from top to feet again. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were going respectable on me."

*S*W*R*R*

Nurse Epiphany Johnson looked up from the file she was adding notes to, and saw the overtly sexy grin that Johnny O'Brien was aiming at her. "Oh God, what happened now?'

He held out his hands in mock surrender. "Nothing… yet."

She shook her head and set down her pen. "I know I'm going to regret this, but what do you need?"

Johnny leaned on the countertop and grinned at her, showing every pearly white that could possibly be visible. "Well, there's what I want and what I need, but we'll stick with need for now."

Epiphany rolled her eyes. "What, O'Brien… and make it quick."

He was unphased by her tone. "I remember you once told me about this talent you have…"

*S*W*R*R*

Later, when all was said and done, anyone that attended the wedding of Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber wouldn't comment on the shift nurse turned officiant who sang in place of the wedding march. Her velvety voice brought a calm breath to the proceedings.

They might speak on the silvery tears of joy that trailed down the cheeks of the Quartermaine matriarch as she happily 'stood up' with the bride as her matron of honor and provided the delicate bouquet of hybrid roses that she had created and named 'joy.'

There were certainly enough photos taken of the blushing young bride who wore a one of a kind Chloe Morgan creation that had the air of a 1920s gown that traced her slight body in loving grace. The cut of the gown effectively hid the bandage that she wore and minimized the weight that might have caused her pain, but pain was the last thing on her mind when she handed her bouquet to Lila and put her hands in Jason's.

The bride and groom were nearly perfect in that they managed to avoid looking into the other's eyes throughout the entire ceremony. It only served to give more enjoyment to Francis and Lila who were watching the whole proceeding like a top 5 box office film.

And there was something purely magic in the final moments of the ceremony. As Epiphany began to speak, "You may now-" Jason had already jumped the gun, drawing Elizabeth into his arms and pressing his lips to hers.

It could all have been written off as a simple marriage of convenience for those 'in the know' except for the fact that the lovely bride melted into his gentle embrace and the groom, the groom went in for seconds… and then thirds… before Johnny interrupted with a raucous round of a applause that nearly got him killed before the reception.


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19 - Snow White & Rose Red

After the ceremony, Francis and Lila took charge of the bride and groom, steering them toward another flower covered archway to escape the rising sunlight. With Lila's encouragement and Francis' patience, they took a number of photos to commemorate the moment.

It certainly made Lila happy to watch the proceedings, especially when Francis gave his friend a good ribbing over looking too much like a robot, and sensing Jason's inherent discomfort, Elizabeth reached over and knit their fingers together. It turns out it was just what he needed, his shoulders eased and his lips turned up at the corners, just enough that an observant person would perceive that he was smiling.

The reception was a simple matter, the wedding party had adjourned to the Gate House where Cook, Alice, & Reginald had set up a meal of Elizabeth and Jason's favorites. The centerpiece was a large three tier chocolate cake. While the newlyweds were adding things to their plates, Jason saw Elizabeth swipe her pinky finger through the icing of the cake. His quick exhalation of breath caught her attention and she flushed to the roots of her hair. "Sorry," she whispered to him, "I can't help myself."

Turning his back to their guests, Jason swept his index finger through the frosting and held it out to her. He hadn't thought through the gesture before he did it, or he would have realized what would follow. His lovely and frustratingly innocent bride leaned toward him and licked the frosting from his finger. it should have been nothing. It should have been a playful gesture, but when he felt Elizabeth's tongue rub along his skin his thoughts were suddenly overwhelmingly carnal.

Elizabeth missed the darkening of his eyes, the sudden clench of muscles, visible only in his jaw, and the heat that surged through his skin. She had her own eyes closed, and her lips pursed in a smile of pure pleasure.

Jason realized that he was very very much in over his head when it came to Elizabeth Webber… Elizabeth Morgan.

A moment later she was giggling and skirting around him to get to some of the platters on the other side "Hurry up," she nudged him with her elbow, "everyone else is bound to be hungry."

He watched her walk away and take a seat next to Lila.

And Jason swallowed the words that had sprung up into his mouth. He was hungry all right, but it wasn't for ribs or chocolate cake.

*S*W*R*R*

Lucky glared at the tray the orderly sat in front of him. "What, no beer in this place?"

The orderly, who had never found Lucky's 'humor' much of anything besides annoying, just gave his patient a snarky smile. "You eat what we give you or you don't eat."

He waited until the man was nearly back to the door. "Just tell my dad to bring me some ribs from Eli's and a six-pack, he'll do it… and probably tip you."

The orderly swung back around. "Keep it up and you'll end up back in the hospital, asswipe."

The door swung closed and Lucky stared at his tray. "You give me this to eat? No, Orderly DuBois, you're the asswipe."

*S*W*R*R*

It was nearly 3 p.m. when Francis caught Jason's eye and tapped at his watch.

Jason wasn't eager to get up. Sometime after Alice had served the cake to their guests, Elizabeth had moved over to lean against his shoulder, a little tired after all the excitement.

Francis saw the hesitation and decided not to comment. Johnny on the other hand had no such problem and called out a comment that might get him a few late night assignments. To avoid any more stupidity from his friend, Francis got out Jason's phone and preset the call.

Excusing himself, he walked into the center of the gathering and handed the phone to Jason. Holding the phone to his ear, Jason looked down at his bride and felt a swell of pride as the call was picked up on the other end, "Pronto."

Elizabeth felt the shift of energy in Jason and sat up a bit.

"Buongiorno, Maximus."

There was a chuckle that Elizabeth could hear from the person that Jason was talking to. It was a short conversation, but she watched Jason's expression carefully and gave a sigh of relief when he ended the call and handed the phone back to Francis.

Jason turned back to his grandmother, but Elizabeth touched his hand to get his attention and then swallowed a sigh as his ice-blue eyes settled on her. "Is everything okay?"

He smiled at her, turning his hand to hold hers. "Everything is good. That was one of my.. associates in Italy."

She heard the meaning in his words and didn't say anything else. Jason had mentioned that there were people who he needed to get word to in regards to their marriage. People who would need to be aware so that he could protect her.

Jason turned to Francis for a moment. "We need to mail those pictures to Maximus tonight."

Francis smiled. "I sent the camera with Marco. He's overnighting the photos with the card you wrote."

Johnny stood up and cleared his throat. He waited until Jason turned to look at him. "I'm heading out, going to go take care of that 'present' for you two."

Elizabeth just smiled at him. She knew something was going on by the way Jason and Johnny had spoken earlier, a quiet conversation in the corner of the room. "Just be safe."

He winked at her and turned to Jason. "She wants me safe, women just can't help themselves around me and- oof!"

Epiphany smacked him in the stomach with her purse. "Stop annoying your boss. I'm not patching you up if he draws blood, this is my best dress."

Johnny set his hand over his heart and looked wounded. "I would never get blood on that dress. Jason isn't nearly as fast as I am."

Shoving the irishman toward the door she rolled her eyes. "Move it or lose it, Johnny-boy."

The door closed after them, cutting off Johnny's laughing protests and outrageous claims.

Jason smiled down at Elizabeth and gave her hand a squeeze. "Now we can just relax."

*S*W*R*R*

The door to Lucky's room opened up and Lucky opened his eyes to stare at the clock on the wall. It was nearly midnight. His grin was immediate. He was finally getting out of this place.

Lucky pushed back his blankets and sat up. "Damnit, Dad, it's about time you got here to break me out."

The shadow closing the door behind him was a bit too tall and too thin to be Luke Spencer. "Hey there, _Lucky_ ," he scoffed at the nickname, "I don't know about 'out' but if you piss me off we may just 'break' something for old time's sake."

"F*ck you, O'Brien." Lucky yanked at his restraints.

Johnny stepped closer to the bed, holding a syringe up in his hand. "Nice to see you too, Spencer."


	20. Chapter 20

Part 20 - Snow White & Rose Red

It turns out, getting a hypodermic needle into a man in restraints wasn't as easy as it sounded. If he'd had the chance to get behind him and put him in a submission hold that would have been something, but having Lucky strapped down to a bed wasn't doing him any favors.

Johnny was just about to jab the little jerk and hope for the best when the door opened. He froze, his left hand dropping to his second pistol in his cross-draw holster. He wasn't as good as Jason was with both hands, but he was good enough to get out of this alive.

The shadow in the doorway stepped into the room, and a look of fright changed into a cool assessing gaze. The orderly looked at Johnny and the needle in his hand and then at the angry man strapped to the bed.

He turned back to Johnny. "What are you doing in here?"

Lucky answered first. "Why the f*ck are you even asking him? Sound the alarm, jerkoff! This guy's here to kill me!"

The orderly looked at Johnny, tilting his head a bit. "Is that true? You're gonna kill him?"

Johnny shook his head, dropping his left hand away from his gun. "We think he stabbed his girlfriend. I need some information from him first… make sure she's not still in danger." He saw something in the other man's eyes… something he could only name as disappointment. "But I'm sure once we've taken care of it… we could find a nice deep hole to drop him in, or see if he can swim up from the bottom of the harbor.

Orderly Dubois was almost smiling. "You want him to hold him down for you?"

Johnny O'Brien wasn't a man to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Thanks, I'll owe you one."

The orderly shook his head. "You get him to shut up, it'll be payment enough.

*S*W*R*R*

Francis opened the car door and offered Elizabeth a hand down from the car. By the time she had straightened her dress she found Jason at her side. She looked around in front of the SUV and realized that she'd never seen this house before. "Where are we?"

Francis opened the back door of the SUV and pulled out a bag. "This is your house."

As he reached in for another, Elizabeth looked at Jason. "Your house?" She wasn't sure if she believed that. The cottage had a white wooden fence that Tom Sawyer would have grumbled about and even in the darkness she could see the gardens that would have been a home for any number of characters from an Alcott book. Elizabeth was, in a word, entranced. "This is beautiful, Jason."

"Thank you," Francis set the other bag down and gave her a smile. "It's my present to you."

"To me?" Elizabeth knew he was joking. "This is a… a house!" She looked at Jason. "What does he… what does this mean?"

Jason gave over the suitcase he was about to pick up, letting Francis take both bags to the house as he reached in for the basket that Cook had packed for them. "When I was planning things out last night I forgot," he sighed as he closed the SUV door and set the lock, "I forgot that we'd need someplace to go… after the wedding." He switched the basket to his far arm and offered her the other arm.

Elizabeth took it and walked with him. "And Francis owned this."

Jason looked around at the old fashioned portico that they were stepping under. "He has a sister that was planning to come visit him, but then she changed plans and went to Italy instead. He's had the house ever since."

"But it's a… house!" Elizabeth breathed in the heady scent of jasmine from the trellised flowers. "It's a huge gift!"

They stepped into the house and Francis was standing there in the foyer. "Jason won't tell you, because he is one of the most humble guys I know when it comes to friends and family, but he saved my life… a number of times. The least that I could do was give you a safe place to live and somewhere that you could be safe with each other."

Jason's mind was struggling with the words, He knew that his only concerns were the safety of the property, but he saw a different meaning in her eyes. Heard a gentle voice spill from her lips. "...the lee of the stone…"

He looked at her with a question clear in his eyes. "What does that mean?

She waved him off with a laugh. "Something from a book I used to read." Elizabeth turned her head to look at Francis. "It means a lot, Francis… thank you."

Crossing the room she rose up on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek. As she stepped away she saw Francis nod toward Jason. "Careful, don't give him a reason to make me regret it."

Rolling her eyes she crossed back to Jason. "You have the best friends." She put a kiss on his cheek and then took the basket from his hands. As she walked toward the dining table she didn't see the stunned look on Jason's face or the smile pushing at Francis' lips.

"Okay, I'm off to get some sleep. Joseph will be on the front door tonight, Carlo on the back yard. Night."

Elizabeth barely looked over as she unpacked the hamper and found a whole chocolate cake at the bottom.

Jason was left staring at his new wife, his heart in his throat.

*S*W*R*R*

Emily paced outside of her grandmother's room for more than an hour, gathering her thoughts. She wanted to stomp her feet. She wanted to scream. She wanted to know what was going on. And she didn't know how to find out.

The door opened before she grab the doorknob.

"Emily." Reginald gave her a sympathetic smile that had her blood boiling in her veins. "Your grandmother would like you to go in and see her."

She was startled at first and then a little angry that Reginald could see how upset she was. Lifting her chin she turned and slipped past the older man.

She lost some of the edge of her attitude when she saw her grandmother seated in her customary chair.

Lila gave her a smile that was almost one of sympathy and that was the last straw.

"I want to know what happened today."

Now, she read indulgence in her grandmother's gaze. "Emily, I have to say that your current reaction is exactly why Jason chose not to invite you."

"See? Invite? I knew when I saw those platters at the table… Jason was here doing something." Emily paced a few steps toward the window and then back. "Cook wouldn't tell me anything but I know I smelled chocolate cake, but there wasn't any for dessert… what was that about?"

Lila had been prepared for this, she'd even discussed it with Jason before the ceremony. "Elizabeth was here with Jason, she-"

"Elizabeth? What does she have to do with Jason!?" She didn't see Lila open her mouth to try and answer. "Oh my God! What is she doing with my brother? Isn't shutting me out of Lucky's life enough?" She turned on her heel and stomped toward the door, but swung back around with her eyes red and tears on her lashes. "I can't believe that you kept all of this from me, Grandmother! You're supposed to love me, not my ex-friend! She's got another thing coming if she thinks she's going to take my place in this family!"

Emily slammed the door before she ran through the hall toward her own room.

*S*W*R*R*

Once the door closed, Jason heard the echo of the lock clicking into place as if he were in a cavern far beneath the ground. It seemed to bounce off of the walls around them. And he was the only one who seemed to notice the tension in the room. Elizabeth was busy at the table setting up the silverware as if it was just another day at home.

Their home.

It was so easy to think of it in that way. Their home.

Taggert always liked to joke about the head injury that had turned Jason Quartermaine into Jason Morgan, but at the moment it was only to easy to understand it. He was quickly losing his mind. Maybe the tie had been too tight. That was one thing he didn't like to wear, it felt like a noose around his neck.

"You're thinking really loudly, you know."

Jason looked up and found Elizabeth watching him intently. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You were thinking, loudly, like I could almost hear your thoughts from here." She set down the last item from the basket and set it on the floor. "If you're hungry we can eat," she tilted her head one way and then the other, "or if you have to leave and take care of something, I can put the dishes away."

She continued to give him another three or four options before she realized that he wasn't the only one a little 'off' that evening. When she finally took a moment to breathe he felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. Elizabeth had certainly turned his life around in just a few days. In fact, he had to work to remember how little time they'd actually known each other.

While they were together it was almost like they'd lived a whole other life knowing each other, they seemed to feel comfortable around each other. Well, relatively comfortable around each other. Elizabeth had certainly pushed herself into his thoughts… and into his heart in the last few days.

"I think I'm still full from the party," he explained, "but I could probably eat in a little bit, if you're hungry."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm always hungry. I could eat all day if you'd let me and-" she cut off her own words and sighed. "And I could talk all day too, but that would be a complete and utter… oh my God, I'm doing it again."

Jason laughed and held out his hand. "Let me see if I can distract you before you mentally beat yourself up."

She crossed the room and took his hand. "Distract away."

He took her on a tour of the house. It was a quaint home with a breakfast nook, living area and kitchen easily available and enough windows to let in the light of day and curtains to shut it out when necessary. But those were only the common rooms. Jason drew her along with him to the bedroom. He opened the door with his free hand and then stepped slightly back so that she could step into the doorway.

To say that the house had been intended for a woman, was an understatement. The four poster bed had a canopy with lacy ruffles. The bed itself was piled high with throw pillows, leaving Elizabeth with a little fit of giggles.

Jason leaned forward. "What's so funny?"

She felt the whisper of his voice against her ear and swallowed hard. "I'm waiting for the stuffed animals to come out and play. I wonder if Francis' sister is a real girly-girl. She certainly seems to like ruffles and lace."

"Or maybe Francis just thought she would like it."

Elizabeth felt a blush crawl over her skin. She turned slightly to catch Jason's attention. "I'm sorry, I'm not complaining. I just… it's just... "

Jason smiled, showing her he wasn't upset by her words. "Not you?"

She shook her head. "I'm guessing it's not you either, huh."

He shrugged and stepped back into the center of the hallway. "It doesn't matter about me."

Elizabeth felt a frisson of fear as if a wall had come up between them. "Why?"

"It's your bedroom, Elizabeth. I'm not going to make you share it with me."


	21. Chapter 21

Part 21 - Snow White & Rose Red

Elizabeth couldn't figure out what to say next, so she just blurted out the next words that came to mind. "Where are you going to sleep?"

Jason looked in one direction and then the other. There really wasn't another option. The cottage only had the one bedroom.

She struggled to change his mind. Why… she didn't know, but the thought of spending the night in the bed alone… just didn't sit well with her. "This is the only bed." She waved a hand at the frilly concoction. "You can't sleep on the floor!"

His eyes fell on the living room. "There's a couch in there. I can use that. Besides," he tried to reassure her, "I don't sleep much."

Elizabeth couldn't understand why her heart was thundering in her chest. Why her throat felt tight. Nor could she get a grasp on why she was fighting off the urge to wrap her arms around him like a scared little girl and ask him to stay.

No, she was a grown woman. A married woman. She sighed. A married woman who wasn't really married if you went to the heart of it. She worried her bottom lip and then struggled to give him a smile. "Okay, I'll get some pillows and blankets for you." She turned away before he could get a good look at her expression and moved toward the bed. At least that monumental mound of frilly stuff was going to be put to use.

*S*W*R*R*

Johnny sat back in a chair beside the bed and glared at the nearly catatonic man in the bed. "Well that was a waste of time."

The orderly looked just as upset. "I've never seen anything like it and I've worked in some messed up places."

"The stuff I gave him is top grade, if he had a memory of the attack, he would have told us."

"So what now?" The orderly shook his head in frustration. "There's got to be a way to find out if he hurt that girl."

Johnny stood up and shook his head. "Not tonight… I need to go and talk to some people and figure out what the next step will be. So for now," he reached into an interior pocket of his jacket. Withdrawing a metal container he set it on Lucky's stomach and put away the syringe he'd used, and took out another one. Preparing the syringe, Johnny looked over at the orderly. "This is going to wipe out any possible memory of the last few hours. That way your job isn't in jeopardy."

The orderly nodded. "You don't need to give me one of those. There's no love lost between me and Dorky Spencer here."

Laughing, Johnny injected Lucky and watched the younger man's eyes slowly close. He put the second syringe away and then tucked the metal container back into his pocket. "I may need your help again."

Reaching into the pocket of his scrubs pants, the orderly drew out a pad of paper and a pen. He scribbled something down. "Here, you can get a hold of me on my phone, or at my apartment."

Johnny took the note and tucked it away safely. "Thanks,..."

"Felix," the orderly said shaking his hand, "my name is Felix."

*S*W*R*R*

Jason had the distinct feeling that he was playing with fire. He hadn't been able to get to sleep. The couch was nice enough, but the angles and the length of the seat wasn't long enough to stretch out. The winged arm chair had given him a sore neck. So, giving his body a chance to stretch out, Jason got up from the couch and made his way back to the bedroom.

She'd left the door open a few inches. He wasn't sure if she did it for his benefit or for hers. Maybe she wanted him to know she trusted him, that she didn't want him to think she was afraid to be alone with him.

He wouldn't blame her if she was. His gut told him that Lucky Spencer had tried to kill his girlfriend, Elizabeth. No, Jason corrected himself, Lucky Spencer had tried to kill his wife. And if Elizabeth was worried about being alone with him he wouldn't blame her, but then again, maybe she left the door open because of the light.

He could sleep anywhere, light or no. But Elizabeth, he didn't know how she liked to sleep. Did she like a glass of water or milk before bed? Did she like to leave the covers on… or kick them off? Was she a middle of the bed sleeper or…

Jason pushed the door open far enough that he could step inside and look. Elizabeth was uncomfortable. That was easy enough to see.

She'd wadded up a pillow beneath her shoulder to keep her body in place and avoid pulling on her bandage. Her lower legs were tangled with the thick decorative cover on the bed. He didn't blame her. He never understood the need for that kind of decoration.

He only left blankets on his bed, no flat sheet for him. It seemed a waste.

Elizabeth's forehead creased and a soft moan slipped past her lips. He recognized the sound. In the hospital she would get uncomfortable and try to adjust, but it would only cause her more pain.

Before he realized what he was doing, Jason crossed the room to her bedside and gently readjusted Elizabeth's position. He unwound the bedding that had tangled with her legs and laid a blanket over her to keep her warm.

He turned away to leave and heard a soft whisper from behind him.

"'Night, Jason."

Smiling, Jason turned back around and leaned over her, feeling the odd brush of lace ruffles against the back of his head. He pressed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Good night, Elizabeth."

*S*W*R*R*

His phone rang. Normally, that wouldn't be a problem. But it was at least an hour before his alarm was set to wake him up and that meant it was an emergency. Rubbing the heel of his hand into his eyes he reached over and grabbed the phone from its cradle. "Corinthos."

"You will leave Elizabeth Webber alone. If she is hurt," the gravely voice on the other end of the call was Maximus Giambetti, "there will be no questions, no explanations, you will pay with your life." The phone call ended before Sonny could form a word or a coherent thought. He sat there in his bed, Carly sprawled beside him under the sheets, as he stared at the phone.

He threw back the covers and grabbed his silk boxers from the ground. Sonny pulled them on and grabbed his robe from the hook near the door. He had his hand on the door when Carly rolled over and called his name. "Sonny?"

He considered leaving, but knew he's have hell to pay if he didn't at least try to talk to her. He leaned back against the door. "What?"

She nearly growled out her answer, upset by his flat tone. "Was the call about Jason? I haven't heard from him in days… and I want to see him."

Sonny nearly snapped at her, but pulled himself together. "I just got a call… and I'm hoping that it doesn't have anything to do with him. If it does.. you may have seen the last of Jason Morgan."

*S*W*R*R*

She yawned and stretched her good arm until she bumped the pillow at her side. Her eyes opened as she was reminded of the fact that she'd slept alone.

Sweeping her tongue over her teeth she realized she was thirsty and gently managed to lower her feet down to the floor. The cool planks made her shiver and she made a note in her head to get some house slippers the next time she went shopping.

Then, she laughed at her thoughts, Jason had married her and hidden her away because she couldn't go out shopping without worrying that someone was going to kill her.

She crossed to the bedroom door and saw that it was more open than it had been when she went to sleep. She supposed Jason had gone to check around the house for safety. He was probably the kind of guy that did it as a habit, not something that he had to make himself do.

Stepping around the wooden door she moved into the common area of the house before making her way to the living room.

Sure enough, Jason Morgan was sprawled on the couch of his own home, looking like he was about to turn into a pretzel, all because he didn't want to sleep with her.

She pushed the thoughts away with a shake of her head. She was complaining. He was trying to save her life and she was grumping about sleeping alone.

Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth moved around to the front of the couch and stopped short. There was a small stool near Jason's head. A wooden step stool that had probably come from beneath a planter or some other decorative touch. But now, there was a gun on the stool, just a few inches from Jason's right hand.

Humbled, yet again by what he was giving her… his life… Elizabeth took in the uncomfortable lines of his body and stooped down to the floor to pick up the blanket that had fallen from his body.

With a gentle sweep of motion she settled the blanket over him. She knelt down beside the couch and brushed some of the hairs at his temple, a sweet swish of movement. "I think we need a bigger couch," she sighed and began to rise.

Jason mumbled something in his sleep. Words that sounded like he wasn't happy. She didn't want to wake him so she didn't wake him to ask him what he was thinking about. She just leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek before she went back to her room, forgetting the water.

*S*W*R*R*

He hadn't intended to speak. That much was true. He knew the instant she'd gotten out of bed. He'd been listening to all the sounds in the house trying to familiarize himself with it.

He'd heard her creep across the floor.

He'd heard her self-conscious gasp when she saw his gun.

He'd laid there silent during the entire visit, that was until she started to move away. The words had escaped his lips before he could stop himself. But he thinks he managed to disguise the words behind a hasty press of his lips. Otherwise, how could he explain to either of them why he'd mumbled, "Don't go." It was a blessing that she hadn't heard him. She needed her sleep and should have to deal with his growing dependence on her presence in his life.

Jason was going to do everything he could to set her free from her worries and then he was going to give her the best gift he could, distance from him and his life.


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: As I'm writing this on the 'fly' as flash fics - I try to make sure to keep all the parts moving... so if there's a character that I might have dropped from an earlier part of the story.. or a plot element that you were wondering about... please let me know

Part 22 - Snow White & Rose Red

Maximus Giambetti was a man who thought through everything in his life. And because he did, he lived a long time. He'd kept control of the families longer than anyone else, because of his habits.

He'd even been ready to compose a note thanking Jason for the fast delivery of the photos by putting it on a Corinthos Morgan jet instead of waiting for a commercial shipping company.

Standing at the private airstrip he'd taken possession of the envelope and opened it right there on the tarmac.

And a moment later, he was ordering them to refuel and climbing aboard the plane, his guards following quickly behind him.

Now, somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean, Maximus looked at the photo again and shook his head.

Elizabeth Webber. That was the name she had been living under.

Elizabeth Morgan. That was the name she'd taken to save her from Sonny's orders.

He wondered as he traced the curve of her face, if she knew that her name was Imogen Santini.

He was going to learn the truth of it all and when he did, those that had anything to do with hurting Elizabeth were going to pay… with their lives.

*S*W*R*R*

When Francis let himself into the house the next morning, carrying breakfast sent over from Kelly's, he stopped short just inside the door and fought down the urge to call Lila Quartermaine and tattle on her grandson.

But with the news he had, he couldn't even worry about Jason's thick head. No, he had to get Jason up and ready for the day and by the looks of him, he wouldn't be able to walk upright.

Francis set the coffee cups on the table and moved back over to reach for the blanket.

"Touch me and die." The warning was ground out between his teeth. "I can get up on my own."

Francis sat down in a chair and crossed one leg over the other. "Want to explain why you're out here on the couch?"

Lowering his feet to the floor, Jason spared Francis a look… a hard look. "No, unless you want to explain why you care?"

There were no words from Francis on that subject. "I just came to let you know that Maximus Giambetti should be landing within the hour."

That got Jason's attention. Pulling himself to his feet, Jason rolled his head to stretch out the muscles in his neck. "What do you know?"

Handing Jason a big coffee cup, Francis gave him a report. "He was there at the airstrip and opened the envelope before the engine had a chance to power down. A few minutes later he was on board with his men demanding to go back with the plane."

Jason was sure none of the men tried to tell Maximus no. They wouldn't have dared. "Do you think he was planning this?"

Francis shook his head again and took a sip of his coffee. "No suitcases." He took another sip and then remembered something. "The pilot did say that Maximus was visibly upset by the photos. Like he'd seen a ghost."

The words stirred up another conversation he'd had about Elizabeth. Jason looked at Francis and nodded slowly. "Looks like he knows something about Elizabeth… maybe he knows who she really is."

"Part of me is worried that he does." The two men shared a look before Jason set down his coffee cup and went to wake Elizabeth.

*S*W*R*R*

Less than an hour later Elizabeth was bustling around the kitchen trying to scare up the necessary ingredients for hot chocolate. She'd taken a few sips of Jason's coffee and had turned into the Energizer Bunny.

Johnny watched her zip past the door again and shook his head. "She's going to drive me insane!"

Jason's glare stopped Johnny in his verbal tracks. "She's nervous. You can just deal with it."

Francis agreed. "She doesn't want you to go without us to the meeting."

The pilot had radioed ahead to reveal that Maximus wanted an early morning meeting at the warehouse. He wanted Jason and Sonny there, no excuses. They were to come with one guard a piece and expect to answer questions.

Ever since Elizabeth had heard the edict she was barely holding onto her sanity.

Again she stopped in the doorway. "Please, Jason… let me go with you. I promise I won't argue while we're there."

Jason smiled at her as he got up from the table. "Elizabeth, come here."

She didn't pay a lick of attention to the two guards. Instead she walked across the room and into Jason's arms. He held her so that her wound wouldn't bear the brunt of any pressure, and he pressed several kisses to the top of her head.

She answered by smoothing the palm of her hand up and down his back.

"I know Maximus, Elizabeth. He's the head of the families, but he's also a man that isn't controlled by his temper."

She leaned back a little and looked up at him. "Not like Sonny."

"No," he agreed, "not like Sonny."

"Okay," she replied, "but i'm sure he's going to want to ask me something and wouldn't it be easier if I was already there."

A shadow fell over the room. "It's not Maximus that I'm worried about," he explained, "Sonny's probably figured out that I knew where you were… if he doesn't now, he'll know at the meeting. And I can't risk him trying to get to you. You might get caught in the crossfire."

She nodded, slowly.

"But most likely, Maximus will want to talk to you. I'll have Johnny and Francis bring you to a meeting place."

Elizabeth didn't ask why Maximus wouldn't come to the house, she didn't really want to know. "I'll make you a deal."

Johnny's snort of amusement earned him a glare from Jason.

"What's the deal?"

Grabbing Jason's shirt she pulled him closer to her. "You keep safe and I'll do everything Francis tells me."

"Hey," Johnny heard enough to know what was being said, "what about me?"

Jason looked at Francis and then Elizabeth. "Deal. You don't have to listen to Johnny."

"He'll want to stop for a game of poker before the meeting." Francis hid his smile behind his coffee cup. "And then I'd have to shoot him for losing money."

The men continued to joke but a significant bunch of looks passed between the three men. Francis and Johnny usually backed Jason up in these situations, but they knew why they were being left with Elizabeth.

They each looked at their watches. They'd been rigged as alarms. If Jason got to the meeting and anything went wrong he would press the alarm and Johnny and Francis would get Elizabeth out of town and someplace safe.

He was leaving her in their care.

And neither of the guards doubted that Jason really felt something for Elizabeth. Even in the full rush of his relationship with Robin… or the sex-driven haze of Carly, Jason had never been so open or caring with anyone besides Lila and you'd have to be deaf, dumb, and blind to miss the heated looks Jason was giving his newlywed bride. He may think it was all about keeping her safe, but he'd failed to protect his heart from the petite brunette.

Stepping away from Elizabeth, Jason prepared himself for the meeting.


	23. Chapter 23

Part 23 - Snow White & Rose Red

The rules were very clear, Maximus was in charge. He asked the questions, he got the answers, and if all went well, they'd all walk out of the warehouse under their own power.

He turned his shrewd gaze on Sonny first. "Why are you looking for Elizabeth Webber?"

Jason cringed inside at the mention of the Webber name. Maximus was well aware that her name had changed along with her marriage. Still, he stood silently and watched Sonny carefully.

Sonny couldn't help the glare that he turned toward Jason. The intent was clear. He was barely holding onto his temper. "You went behind my back."

Knowing this was Maximus' meeting, Jason waited for a nod from the older man before he replied. "Women are off limits."

Bristling at the matter-of-fact tone of voice, Sonny barked back. "I wanted to talk to her."

Maximus saw the flex of muscle in Jason's jaw.

The enforcer wasn't pulling any punches. "No. I know you better than that."

Sonny advanced a step but stopped when Maximus' guards moved to counter him. "You're trying to get me killed!"

He looked at Maximus and got another nod. "I'm protecting my wife."

*S*W*R*R*

Luke opened the door and saw Emily Quartermaine standing on the stoop. He leaned out and looked from one side of the porch to the other before he looked back at her. "What's up, buttercup?"

She looked back at him with a glare. "So now you're nice to me?"

He had that trapped look on his face. The one that said he wanted to run but knew he had to plow through the problem anyway. "What's got your knickers in a knot?"

"Why," Emily pushed past him, "do you always talk like in you're the funny guy in some hopelessly out of date musical comedy film?"

"Why," he replied back, letting some of his irritation shine through, "do you always sounds like someone left you out of the party invites?"

"Because," she whirled around on him. "I am! Lucky and I were friends first, Luke! We hung out, went to movies… and I came over to your house more times than I can count… and then Lizzie came to town. Sure, I liked her too, but one night, Lizzie gets all pissed off because Lucky took Sara to the dance… and what about me?"

Luke had an idea of where she was going, but he figured… he'd give her all the rope she wanted. He shrugged.

"I could have been upset… Lucky was _my_ best friend!" She moved to the couch and threw her purse down. "Look, I came here because I want to see Lucky. I went to his apartment and the super said it's empty. He didn't even want to tell me that much, but I told them I was a Quartermaine and he let it slip."

"Well, that is a pretty good crowbar you got there, Em."

"So, come on Luke, tell me what's going on with Lucky?" She let out a loud sigh. "I get that he's upset if he lost his apartment but I can cheer him up. I know I can… and now with Liz hanging out with Jason, I know he's-"

"Jason?" Luke was suddenly very concerned about the conversation. "What about Lizzie and Jason?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Something that I know I'm going to hate… Grandmother had some sort of party for them. I don't know why the two of them spending 'any' time together would be something to be happy about. Jason is my brother and she's Lucky's girlfriend! I know whatever is going on… is going to mess everything up."

She waited for Luke to answer her. To give her some sort of comment on what she'd said. Or, more importantly, tell her what she wanted to know.

"Well?"

Luke wasn't really listening to her anymore. He was staring off into space somewhere along the wall, and kind of mumbling to himself. She couldn't quite hear was he was talking about.

'If Jason was bringing the girl to his grandmother's house… he's not planning on giving her to Sonny. No way he'd introduce his grandmother to her and then… dammit. This isn't good. Not by a long shot.' He let out a long low breath. 'And if Lizzie is spending time with Morgan and he finds out what cowboy did to her-'

He snapped his head up with a bright smile. "Hey, you know, it's always great to see you, Em… but I just remembered there's somewhere I have to be." He moved to the door, snatching up his coat and hat. "Okay, so I'll let cowboy know you're looking for him, and I'm sure he'll give you a call right away."

She stared at him as if he'd grown a second head. "That's it? I come here and you throw me out?" Emily stomped out the door and pointed a finger at him. "You tell Lucky i want to see him. You make sure you do that!"

Emily left and Luke found his mind cluttered with half a dozen plans and schemes. He had to get to Lucky before Jason Morgan figured things out.

*S*W*R*R*

Sonny's face blanched of color, his hands flexed at his sides. "Your wife! That bitch-"

"Stop right there, Corinthos." Maximus took exception to the volume. "You speak with respect in my presence or you don't speak."

Sonny was only momentarily chastised. "You never asked me."

"I don't have to clear my personal life with you. I married Elizabeth and I will do everything to protect her."

"I never thought you'd betray me for a woman! If you want to keep your place in my organization, you'll get rid of her before I decide to do it for you."

Jason's eyes narrowed until his eyes were dangerous chips of ice. "Don't threaten her."

Sonny saw the reaction and smiled. "You're my Enforcer. You do what I say. You live the way I say you live."

"You both," Maximus interjected, with his chest expanding on a big breath, "live the way _I_ say you live." He narrowed his own gaze on Sonny. "Why were you looking for Elizabeth Webber?"

"Someone needed a favor. He wanted to talk to Elizabeth, but he hasn't been able to find her."

Maximus' shoulders raised and lowered with each deepening breath. "Don't play with me, Corinthos."

"I don't see why this matters to you," Sonny spat out the words without thinking. "This isn't business, Maximus. My interest in Elizabeth has nothing to do with you. Nothing."

He shook his head once. "Elizabeth's welfare is a personal matter for me. Very personal." Maximus reached into his coat.

*S*W*R*R*

Luke knew how to grease the wheels and to know which wheels were just stuck. He ducked out of the way of Orderly Dubois. He wasn't going to be any help to him at all.

In fact, Luke had a sneaking suspicion that if he offered the man money to help him, he'd probably call security and get cowboy really in trouble. Looking down at the maintenance uniform he was wearing he sighed. He hated grey… but he really really hated orange, so he wasn't going to get caught.

The nurse came out of Lucky's room, studiously writing on her clipboard as she moved off down the hall. Using the momentary lull in the hallway, Luke pushed his laundry cart toward the door. With one hand he turned the knob and swung the door inward. Back first, he pushed into the room.

"Good Morning, Cowboy… wakey wakey.. it's time for us to vamoose outta here." Luke left the cart behind and moved to Lucky's bedside shaking him. "Come on, wake up."

Lucky slept on, a snore wheezing through his nose.

"Dammit," Luke grabbed his arm and shook him like a rug, "Get up!"

Nothing more than Lucky licking his lips and pulling up his blankets.

"I'm gonna kill you when we get you outta here." With a colorful expletive, Luke moved the cart beside the bed and threw Lucky's blankets and covers on the floor. He'd planned on making Lucky jump in, but now he'd have to do it for him.


	24. Chapter 24

Part 24 - Snow White & Rose Red

Brownies. Jason didn't have to ask what was going on in the house when he opened the door. The scent of brownies in the over rolled over him in a wave of melted chocolate. The smell was distinctive and he recognized it as a scent he'd experienced at Kelly's a number of times, each time when Elizabeth had been working.

Maximus' chuckle was a sudden distraction and Jason turned around to watch the elder boss smile just outside his house. If he was honest with himself, the whole morning had been a long stressful ordeal, but the one thing that had kept him on an even keel was knowing that Elizabeth would be there when he returned.

Schooling his own expression, Maximus waved his guards back and leaned close to Jason. "She is your wife, but if you will allow it, I would like to explain… the situation to her."

Jason turned to look at Maximus. It's true, he had never dealt with Maximus in this kind of capacity before. Sure, he had met him face to face on business matters, had provided favors to Maximus on a number of occasions, but all for business.

This, he was discovering was a personal matter, and fell under different rules.

"I think it would be best if you explain." Jason nodded. "I still don't understand everything that happened."

Maximus nodded slowly, his expression darkening. "I'm quite sure I don't understand it all myself." His lips curled up in the slightest of smiles. "I am… flustered. I had her dead and buried all these years. If only I had not listened when my heart was arguing with me to keep searching."

Jason didn't know what to say to ease his guilt.

"That is something I have always admired about you, Mr. Morgan. Your instinct has always been admirable."

"Thank you." Jason looked toward the door, slightly impatient to go inside.

Maximus caught the nervous gesture and hid his smile. "Should we have called ahead and let… your wife know to expect a guest?"

Jason felt something shift inside of him. 'Your wife.' It really sounded good to his ears. "Too late now." A few steps closer and he pressed the doorbell.

"I'm coming!" Elizabeth's voice could barely be heard through the door. "Just a second!"

A moment later the door swung open. "Jason!" Elizabeth was suddenly wrapped around his middle with her good arm. "I was beginning to wonder if I should send Francis after you and make sure that man-" She stopped mid-rush when she saw the man standing behind Jason. "Oh."

Jason drew her attention, his hand touched to her cheek in an unconscious gesture. "Elizabeth, what were you doing answering the door?"

She leaned back, shocked for a few reasons, but she shot right back at him. "If there was trouble, Johnny wouldn't have let you get this close to the door. The fact that you rang said it was you. Johnny would've just swung the door in and bounced it off the wall. Francis has already told him to stop." She turned her attention to their guest. "Is this Mr. Giambetti?"

Turning, Jason slipped his arm around her, his hand on her waist. "I invited him back to meet you."

He felt the fearful tremor that went through her body. Johnny had probably had a few things to say about Maximus while he'd been gone. It was probably why he'd been sent to stand at the gate.

Just when he was wondering if this was too much for Elizabeth, she squared her shoulders and stepped away from him, reaching out her hand. "Good Morning, Mr. Giambetti. Welcome to our home."

Anyone who knew Maximus would have been shocked to see the softening of his features, the slight tremble of his hand as he reached out and took Elizabeth's small pale hand in his. "Bella Elizabetta, I am happy to meet you… finally."

Elizabeth didn't quite understand what was going on, but she didn't shrink back from Maximus. When he released her hand and offered her his arm, she took it and walked inside with him, Jason following behind.

*S*W*R*R*

Sonny Corinthos was not a man used to losing. He'd worked his way up through one organization to take power for himself. He wasn't going to let someone else do the same thing.

And Jason Morgan was about to make himself expendable. He watched as Carly flounced her way down the stairs in a silk robe. "Sleeping the day away?"

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and pouted. "What crawled up your butt and died?" She sighed and tugged at her belt. "I was hoping you'd come home from your meeting and keep me… busy upstairs."

Sonny poured a generous amount of whiskey into a crystal glass and drained it dry. "Maybe that's just what I need to make me happy."

Carly turned on the stair and began sauntering upstairs. "It'll make you sleepy at the very least."

He watched her go, narrowing his eyes at the sway of her hips. "Oh, I'll come up there, all right.. and every time I've got you screaming my name I'll enjoy it… since it's me you're with and not Jason Morgan."

Sonny stood and set the glass down, glaring at the front door to his penthouse. Two of Maximus' guards stood outside. He was in effect, a prisoner in his own home. He'd find a way around that too.

And make them all pay.

*S*W*R*R*

Luke visited the vending machines at the Pine Weasel Motel off of the highway. There was something in one of the sandwich spaces that looked like it was put in there during the Carter administration. So he left that alone, but there were some bags of chips and an apple that didn't look too nasty. Those found their way into his hands and he made his way to the payphone at the corner.

He dropped a few coins in the machine and punched the numbers in by memory. The phone rang a few times before it was picked up. "Speak."

Bristling at the sharp command, Luke wiped the apple on his shirt and then took a big bite straight in front of the phone. "Don't mess with me."

There was a chill that descended in the air and Luke actually stepped back and looked over his shoulder.

"Tell me you have the girl." The voice was full of danger.

"Not quite." Luke swallowed the bite of apple, and felt something scratch his throat. "I'm waiting on Corinthos. He's supposed to have the girl and bring her to me soon."

The laugh Luke heard through the phone was chilling. "If you haven't heard from Corinthos by now, Spencer, I suggest you come up with another plan. I think your 'old friend' isn't going to come through for you." There was another breath. "If you fail me you won't get another chance. And I won't have any use for you anymore. Or your son"

"I'll get her for you, Santini."

"Don't use my name on a phone line, you idiot!"

"Don't you threaten my boy, Santini. You come after him and the deal is off. I know enough to sink you."

Something crashed to the floor on the other end of the phone call. "You're going to get yourself killed if you keep this up."

Luke wanted to tell him where to go, but he looked back at the room where Lucky was sleeping off whatever the quacks at Shadybrooke had given him. He wanted to tell Santini to stuff it, but he had to consider his own needs. "Look, I'll get you the girl, but I need your help. You promised to take that bug of my boy's head."

"What for?"

Luke wasn't going to give up easily. "You said you and Faison worked together on it. And if you want the girl, it'll be really easy if my boy can help me."

"I don't like a change in plans."

"You give me what I want, and you'll get the girl, I promise you."

He waited for a response. And finally when he was sure he wasn't going to get what he wanted. "Bring him to me in New Jersey, you know the place. You get him to me by tomorrow night and I'll take out the bug that Cassadine bitch put in."

"You got it."

*S*W*R*R*

Elizabeth listened as Maximus explained why he'd come to visit her in person. And when he offered her a photo from his wallet she took it with shaking fingers. "This is your sister?"

Maximus nodded. "Yes, Delfina was my little sister. She was never made for our life. She liked the quiet and wanted to go and see what America was like. When she married I gave her husband enough money to buy some property, by the water."

Studying the picture of the young woman, Elizabeth felt a twisting knot form in her middle. The image looked so much like her that she felt her knees quiver. "What… what happened to her?"

A kind of dark shadow passed over of his face and his voice rasped from his throat. "She had a daughter, who I believe is you, Elizabeth. She had a daughter and her husband decided it was time he wanted into the business. He wanted to make her happy, give her more than he had."

"She didn't want it, did she?" Elizabeth felt hot tears fall down her cheeks.

"No, Delfina just wanted to live her quiet life. So I told Tomaso I wouldn't give him a territory. I wouldn't tie him to the business. I couldn't do that to her or her daughter."

Jason hadn't heard the story before. "Then how did they separate Elizabeth from her mother?"

"Tomaso went to one of the other dons, offered to help him run his territory, gave him assurances that he'd get me to back them in a bid for a bigger area… more businesses.

"Regretfully," Maximus shook his head, "I didn't find a way to talk him out of it. Nor did I get Delfina and Imogen away from him. And when his 'partner' wanted him to pay for looking like a fool, he went after Tomaso, but Delfina was the one that paid with her life. I thought that the baby," he looked at Elizabeth, "that you had died too."

Jason felt Elizabeth's legs give out, he deftly pulled her up into his arms and carried her to the couch, sitting down with her… in his gentle embrace. "Hey," he spoke softly to her, "this is a lot to take in… just breathe."


	25. Chapter 25

PART 25 - Snow White & Rose Red

Even though she could barely breathe, Elizabeth was acutely aware of a few things. Jason's comforting presence around her, Maximus' concerned gaze, and the careworn photo in her hand. Delfina Santini. Her real mother was Delfina Santini.

"It's a relief almost." She didn't realize that she'd spoken the words until Jason murmured his response in her ear.

"What is?"

"All my life," she sighed, "the Webbers have been distant from me. They brought me with them all over the world as they worked for Doctor's Without Borders and in refugee camps. They brought me with them, but I never felt like one of them."

This wasn't the time to let Elizabeth know that they'd done a background check on her. They would piece this all together later, but right now, Elizabeth needed comfort.

The image in front of her swam with her tears. "She's so beautiful."

"Just like you, my dear." Maximus' voice seemed to stick in his throat at times. "You are her image."

Elizabeth looked down at the image woman who did bear some resemblance to her, though not as much as Maximus seemed to think. There was no way that she came anywhere near as gorgeous as Delfina Santini. Her wholesome beauty was like a classical painting on display in museum. "No," she shook her head, "I could only dream of being that beautiful."

Jason lifted his hand and brushed some of her hair from her face. "Maybe you should look the mirror once in awhile."

Shaking her head, Elizabeth held out the photo to Maximus.

He waved it away. "I can have more sent from my home. You should have that for now, so you know your connection to my family."

Adjusting slightly on Jason's lap, Elizabeth looked back at him. "So Sonny knows that I'm-"

"Off limits?" Jason nodded and smiled, trying to ignore the growing ache he felt, warding off the purely masculine reaction to Elizabeth's bottom wiggling around in his lap. "He knows."

Sighing with relief, Elizabeth laid her head on his shoulder. "Wow, that's… that's great!"

Maximus got to his feet while Elizabeth was talking and made a visual tour around the cottage. He was looking into the bedroom when Jason noticed the man's suddenly pensive mood.

"Maximus?"

The larger man murmured a response but he didn't turn back around.

"Is something wrong?" Jason was instantly on alert. Uncle or no, Jason would put himself between Elizabeth and any threat.

Clasping his hands behind his back, Maximus turned back around to look at the young couple. "I would like to speak to Elizabeth alone."

*S*W*R*R* 

Sonny realized very quickly that he was being watched. It wasn't the protective detail of men that were in his service, no, there was something else going on. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck raising even in the sanctuary of his penthouse.

Carly flopped down on the couch beside him, her hemline flaring up to the middle of her thighs. She made no effort to put the hem back in place. "So, what are we doing today?"

"Doing?" Sonny narrowed his eyes at her. "We're not doing anything."

"I'm so bored," she let out an impatient sigh and reached out her hand and trailed her fingers along this coat sleeve. "I want to go out for lunch. And… I know you want to take me."

His eyes narrowed at her. "I told you about my meeting today."

She rolled her eyes and laid her head back against the sofa. "Yeah, well you might have said something, but once you started talking about business and that Maximillion guy I just zoned out… it's totally boring to me."

Sonny needed to make a phone call, but he couldn't do it from his apartment. "Fine, if you want to go out, we'll go out. Go get dressed."

"Dressed?" Carly glared at him. "I'm dressed!"

"We're going somewhere nice, Carly… put on something appropriate."

His words stung, but he didn't care. Carly would go and change, because Carly wanted to go out. But once they were there he was going to use a phone he could be sure wasn't tapped. And that's when he was going to tell Luke he was on his own. He'd take her to a nice restaurant and he knew if he did she'd cause a scene, because Caroline Benson never met a nice place she couldn't ruin with her shoddy manners and self centered personality.

Once she was distracting patrons and security alike he'd find a phone and use it. He only needed to utter a few words and light Luke's short fuse. Then he could just sit back and watch the fireworks.

He was going to find some way to get the best of Maximus, but right now… Sonny was under his thumb.

*S*W*R*R*

Lila picked up the phone with a smile. "Francis? Is that you, my dear boy?"

The guard smiled and nodded, even though she couldn't see him. "Why, yes, Mrs. Quartermaine, it is."

"And I suppose that you have called to let me know how things are going for my grandson and his beautiful young bride."

She heard the pause in the conversation as clearly as if she had been in the same room.

"What happened, Francis?" Her tone said she expected an answer and quick.

"You raised quite a gentleman, Mrs. Quartermaine." He grimaced and knew it would be better to just say it. "He slept on the couch."

She sighed. "You told me that the couch was too small for such shenanigans."

Francis raked his fingers through his hair. "I misjudged Jason's ability to get in his own way."

"Well," she huffed, "this will not stand!"

He could hear the wheels turning in her head. "And we have another issue altogether. Elizabeth has family in town."

"Audrey?" Again Lila's normal sweet tone was hard and unyielding. "She's no more Elizabeth's family than the Spencers seem to think they are."

"Not Mrs. Webber," Francis explained. "The photograph Jason sent to Maximus brought the Don here. Apparently, Elizabeth is his niece. She had no idea about the connection."

"Oh dear," Lila sighed, "mark my words, Francis… this new development will complicate things-"

"Even more than Jason?"

"My grandson's interference goes without saying. He can't seem to be decisive when it is to his benefit. However, I was referring to Maximus Giambetti. I've had interactions with him before. He's a stubborn man… set in his ways, but I, too, am a stubborn person, Francis." She perked up. He could hear the smile on her lips. "Keep the faith, Francis, and we shall both win that wager with my husband."


	26. Chapter 26

**until monday, enjoy the weekend**

Part 26 - Snow White & Rose Red

"Now, now, Francis," Lila chuckled at the pause in their conversation, "you know where my true intention lies." She sighed, a soft romantic whisper. "I want Jason happy. Happy and-"

"Safe?" Francis couldn't help but interject. "I know, Mrs. Quartermaine… you just sound so…"

"Gleeful?" She giggled as she answered for him. "Quite, yes… I am. You see," she explained with a wink toward Reginald, "ever since Jason came to explain Elizabeth and her plight to me… I have been… hopeful."

Francis listened to the older woman with a barely concealed smile of his own. "Same here."

"You know him as well as I do, for he really had only been alive these last few years. And I have seen Sonny change from being a close friend and role model to a jealous… and dare I say a heavy handed, backstabbing, good for nothing."

"Well, Mrs. Quartermaine, you certainly don't pull your punches."

"I'm angry, Francis… and I love my grandson beyond all reason and I believe that Elizabeth… that Elizabeth can make him happy… give him a chance at a real loving relationship."

*S*W*R*R*

Carly sat back in her chair, flinging one leg over the other hard enough to expose a good portion of her thigh. "I thought you said this place was classy."

He grinned at her, his eyes dark… not that she'd notice. "It used to be."

"Yeah, I see it." She looked around the room at the other people. "So many stuck up people in here… It's hard to breathe."

"Especially when you suck up all the air in the room."

Carly turned her head toward Sonny. "What did you say?" She simpered at him for good measure. "I couldn't hear you."

"Nothing… don't worry." He motioned to one of the waiters and they moved toward the table, hesitantly.

The young woman was dressed in a white dress shirt with a black skirt cut to mid-calf. Hair pulled back in a neat bun, she looked every inch the perfect server at the upscale French restaurant. "Good day, Mr. Corinthos. My name is Carmen. I'll be your server today."

"As long," Carly interjected, her eyes narrowing on the other woman, "as what you offer him is on the menu."

"Carly," Sonny's glare was only a degree about the icy tone of his voice, "that's enough…"

*S*W*R*R*

Francis could have joked at the idea that Johnny called 'taming the beat' but he was hoping the same thing as well. Jason had always been willing to learn the job. He was good at everything he did in the business. He learned the numbers, weapons, fighting skills, how to kill. He learned how to bankrupt enemies, destroy rackets, and yet he hadn't learned how to open up his heart.

Not a shock really, since he seemed to learn most things from Sonny. And Sonny could be a complete bastard with women. He had moments of humanity with Lily. Brenda got under his skin and made him all kinds of jealous and stupid.

But Carly. The instant Carly had set her sights on Sonny, he'd gone from predator to prey.

And Jason had been caught in the middle. And he'd seen first hand what Sonny was like when he let his dick get the better of him.

And that had probably made Jason even more 'gun-shy' than he'd been before.

And yet, Elizabeth Webber… a girl bleeding to death in the snow… had opened up things inside of Jason Morgan and most people had thought impossible.

Francis knew he had to protect that as much as he did Jason's physical well being, because if it was lost so soon after the enforcer had discovered it, he didn't think they'd ever get it back.

"Okay, what do you need me to do?"

*S*W*R*R*

But it hadn't been enough, not for Caroline Benson. She had decided that Carmen was angling for the next spot in Sonny's bed and she decided to take down the competition before the little bitch even became an issue.

It didn't help that every time she made a dig at the waitress, Sonny felt like he had to apologize to her. And it was right about the time when they were about to be served their entrees that Carly had just about had enough.

"Mr. Corinthos, would you like another glass of wine?" Carmen approached their table with the bottle of pricey red wine from some Frenchy sounding vineyard that Carly had never heard of before. "I'd be happy to fill your glass."

"You expecting him to return the favor, hmm?" Carly's head was ringing with anger. "Maybe a little bit of money for a hard working girl?" Carly leaned forward, her elbows on the pristine linen tablecloth. "Well, if you think you're going to angle in for some of the action I've got… you've got another thing coming."

Carmen managed to hold her expression to the pleasant smile she'd been trained to do, but her jaw was overly tight, and the corners of her smile were almost pinched. "I was only offering him a drink, Mrs.-"

"Miss Benson," Sonny corrected the waitress with an indulgent smile, "we're not married."

That did it. Carly lost her temper like a damn breaking down with a torrent of water raging behind it. "Dammit, Sonny!" She was out of her chair in the next heartbeat, her hands reaching for the younger woman like claws.

Carmen backpedaled and bumped into another waiter behind her, spilling the thousand dollar bottle of wine down the front of her blouse and onto the carpet.

The whole restaurant seemed to freeze except for Carly who laughed like a hyena.

Her faced flushed of all color, Carmen began to apologize to Sonny, knowing his power and the rumors of his criminal activity. She could lose her job, but if she angered Sonny Corinthos she worried about her life. "I am," she began for a sixth time, "so sorry about this, Mr. Corinthos, I-"

"Please, stop… it wasn't your fault." Sonny caught sight of his guards standing in the entryway of the dining room. If they moved in they would make a huge scene and Sonny knew Maximus wouldn't want them to. "Come, let's get you somewhere you can wash that off." With a glare that stopped Carly's laughter and put her in her seat, Sonny led Carmen off toward the ladies room.

If she thought anything strange… well stranger than what had already happened, she didn't comment. Instead she preceded Sonny into the restroom and moved toward the sink, turning on the water. "Thank you for your concern, Mr. Corinthos, but the wine won't wash out-"

"I need your phone, now… please."

She was only startled for a second, reaching into the pocket of her skirt and put her phone in his hand and tried not to listen to his conversation.

*S*W*R*R*

Elizabeth looked at Jason before she looked at Maximus. "Alone?" She looked back at Jason. "Maybe I… what do you think?"

Jason was walking a line and he knew it. Things between himself and Elizabeth would be considered personal. As her husband, he had a right to protect her… but given that it was Maximus and he was her uncle… Jason wasn't sure. "What would you like, Elizabeth? You tell me what you want and that'll be enough."

Turning back to Maximus she saw the way the older man had been watching them. Curiosity… he was very interested in how they interacted with each other. "I'd like Jason to stay, Maxi- um... "

"Uncle is fine by me, my dear. And yes, Jason should stay for this as it concerns him as well."

The decisive tone pricked Jason's curiosity. He nodded for Maximus to continue.

"When you called and explained the situation to me, in effect asking for my blessing, I gave it to you. I felt that you were right. Your instincts did not fail you. You generously protected my niece, keeping her safe. You have my thanks and deepest gratitude."

"No need to thank me," Jason explained, "I would do it again in a heartbeat."

The older man nodded. Happy with the answer.

"And you, Elizabeth." He watched her carefully as well. "You put your trust in Jason which is a credit to your own instinct. I am happy that Jason sent those photos to me, so that we can make everything right."

Elizabeth sensed something odd in the air. "What do you mean?"

His grin was broad and he clapped his large hands together to show his excitement. "But now that Corinthos knows that you're family and not to be touched, I'm taking you home to Italy." He turned to Jason with a nod. "You can have your attorney contact me in regards to the paperwork. I would like this dealt with as soon as possible."

Jason shook his head, feeling as if something was slipping through his fingers. "What paperwork?" He looked at Elizabeth and she at him.

"Uncle, I-"

"The annulment," he answered back. "I'm assuming the blanket and pillows out here on the couch is an indication of Jason's regard for your innocence." He turned to Jason. "You have my thanks for protecting her in all ways. But, now," he nodded in satisfaction, "she's no longer your concern."


	27. Chapter 27

Part 27 - Snow White & Rose Red

"What?" Elizabeth looked at her newly found uncle and blinked at him in utter confusion. "What did you say?"

Maximus looked about the room. "You couldn't have had much time to settle in." He turned in the other direction. "If you don't have a bag, that's fine, I'll be happy to pick up whatever you need when we reach Italy."

"I don't understand."

He shrugged, his mountainous shoulders lifting and lowering as if he was floating in the heavy waters of the sea. "There's no need to disrupt Jason's business anymore." He turned to the enforcer. "I'll still keep men on Sonny, of course. I've known the man long enough to know he's close to breaking. The last thing I want is for him to get the idea of coming after Elizabeth." He moved closer to the stunned young woman. "Bringing you home to Italy would take the temptation away, don't you think."

"Italy?" Elizabeth's voice almost squeaked out from her throat. "I don't even know where my passport is."

Maximus chuckled and lifted her chin with one of his large fingers. "You don't have to worry, my dear. We'll get you another one."

She almost sighed in relief. "It'll probably be weeks before we can leave."

Jason looked up at Maximus and then turned to Elizabeth. "He doesn't have to wait. I'm sure he has contacts all over the world that can... produce a passport in hours."

"Hours?" Maximus lifted a large bushy brow. "Are you trying to insult me?" He chuckled, softening his words. "I can have a perfectly good passport within the hour if I could just get a picture of her." He reached his arm over and gave her a gentle squeeze. "We can be home in time for lunch."

Elizabeth looked at Jason, hoping he'd say something to stop Maximus. But he just stood there looking at the wall, his jaw set in place.

*S*W*R*R*

Sonny was beyond pissed off. He called Luke's phone and got no answer. He certainly couldn't leave a message. That wouldn't help anyone. He shoved the phone back at her and tried to keep his tone even. "Call this number later, again and again until you get a hold of Luke. When he answers tell him that he needs to come visit his niece."

He reached for his wallet but she waved him off. "Don't worry, Mr. Corinthos. I'd be happy to do it as a favor to you."

Sonny nodded, "Thanks." As they exited the bathroom, Sonny waved off the managers desperate apologies. He reassured him that he was the one at fault and would gladly pay for the any damages.

As they walked back to his table, Sonny looked at the guards in the entryway. They were still there… waiting. Sonny tried to hide his smile, he was going to get away with it.

*S*W*R*R*

Jason wasn't sure he was still breathing. Ever since Maximus brought up the idea of taking Elizabeth to Italy, he'd been dangerously close to getting himself killed. His knee jerk reaction was to throw his bride in a car and drive for the border, but Maximus had more resources than him, even here on his home turf.

If he made a run with Elizabeth there was a good chance they'd be caught before the sun rose on the next day. And there was an even better chance that Elizabeth would be hurt in the process.

Elizabeth. He thought back to their first meeting. She lay bleeding and still in the snow, the flakes making her glitter. His thoughts turned toward the romantic at the strangest of times. No, his thoughts had never really turned to romance before Elizabeth. With his ring on her finger he felt an urge backtrack and let her experience all the things a woman wanted in a courtship.

Things he was sure that Lucky hadn't done... or known he should. Lucky had always been a loose cannon when he'd worked for the Corinthos organization. He'd only managed to curb his crazy behaviors under threat of a knife in his gut or a bullet between his eyes.

When Luke had suggested to Sonny that they hire Lucky for courier jobs, Jason had argued against it in private. He didn't trust the young man to tie his shoes, let alone deliver sensitive packages or papers.

And despite Sonny's reassurances, Lucky had not only lost a package, he'd dropped it almost into Taggert's lap.

Jason could only imagine what a mess he'd made of courting Elizabeth.

"Jason?" He heard Elizabeth's voice and grasped the weak tremble in her tone. "What... what do you say?"

She was waiting for him to say something to her uncle... to the head of the families.

He looked at her and tried to read her expression. Tried to understand what she wanted from him. He could almost hear her voice in his head as she struggled to find the right words to say she was glad that they didn't have to worry anymore. Glad that they could just put this whole crazy scheme behind them. He opened his mouth to say just that... and then stopped. "I don't know."

Elizabeth looked between her husband and her uncle and then back again. "Maybe we could have a few minutes to talk."

Maximus looked at his watch and nodded. "Yes, a good idea." He looked at the door. "I'll go outside and talk to my guards. They can make the necessary arrangements." He leaned down and brushed a kiss on her cheek. "I'll be right back, my dear."

They both watched the larger man amble to the door and swing it open to speak with his men. It was Jason that turned to look at her first. "Elizabeth..."

"Yes, Jason?" She nibbled on her lower lip as she looked up at him, the world around them fading away.

"Maximus can provide for your safety better than I can." He felt the words scratch the inside of his throat like the talons of a bird. "If he brings you to one of his villas, you'd be safer than the President and any number of other world leaders."

"And..." she struggled to find words that didn't make her feel like a weak-kneed little girl, "what about you? What happens when Maximus takes me to Italy and Sonny thinks he's got the upper hand?"

Jason didn't want to tell her that if Sonny tried anything, he was more than capable of putting Sonny down without a thought. They had been good friends... brothers for years... but once Sonny had slept with Carly, Jason had seen his true nature. And when he threatened Elizabeth, Sonny had signed his death warrant.

He knew that once Elizabeth was out of Sonny's reach, the Port Charles Don would strike out at Jason... mete out the punishment that he felt Jason deserved for betraying him.

Jason knew there would be a war on the streets, but for the first time it was an internal struggle. One that both of them might perish in before it was over. But as he looked at the beautiful young woman standing before him he knew it was worth it.

He saw the worry in her eyes... and the trust she put in him to keep her safe.

And that was what he was going to do.

"I can take care of Sonny, but it will be easier for me if you're safely away from Port Charles."

The words fell from his lips and Elizabeth felt as though they managed to fall at her feet, shackling her to the floor.

"You want me to go?" She tried to take a step closer, but her feet wouldn't budge. Instead she rocked forward, off balance, and her hand closed over his forearm. "Really, Jason?"

She wanted his reassurance, and she was going to get it. No matter how much he wanted to tell her the truth. "If I know you're safe with your uncle then I won't have to worry about you. The guards that would have been on your detail can help me finish things with Sonny."

"Oh," she heard the words beneath his explanation and she felt her skin go cold, "yeah.. that would be better." She didn't believe the words coming out of her mouth, but it would make things better for him... easier. "I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt because of me."

He nodded, but not because he heard her words or felt the subtle tremble of her hand on his arm. He nodded because it was all he could do to keep from wrapping his arms around her and drowning in her kiss. "We should let Maximus know you're ready to go."


	28. Chapter 28

Part 28 - Snow White & Rose Red

Luke drove up to the back door of Warehouse 42 and looked around at the dark parking lot, the one oily bulb above the door. He wasn't a huge fan of the area, but then again, he'd skulked around similar buildings all the time.

He looked over his shoulder into the back of the car. Lucky was only barely conscious and beginning to show mild signs of coming around.

Luke wanted to get this going, putting the boy under before he was truly awake. He didn't want to answer a thousand inane questions, his migraines couldn't handle it.

Lucky had been his pride and joy at one time, but he'd been so easily caught by Helena. Turned so quickly by Faison. And now, Luke was going through all of these troubles for the boy.

He was beginning to wonder if it was worth it.

A door opened beneath the solo light bulb and a man peered out.

"Alright, cowboy," Luke drawled over the lip of his coffee cup, "time to get up and at 'em."

*S*W*R*R*

Maximus was true to his word. The passport would be waiting on the private jet waiting at the airport. His own plane, just a hair smaller than Air Force One, had left the airport a few hours behind his own flight on the Corinthos jet and was now ready to spirit them to Italy.

He settled an arm around Elizabeth's shoulders and gave her a reassuring hug. "When you've settled everything with Corinthos, you should come for a vacation and see us in Italy." He saw Jason's expression and continued. "Ah, but once the dust has settled it won't be easy for you to get away."

"No," Jason agreed. "Once this is finished, there will be a lot of work securing the territory again. Making sure that everyone is loyal." He looked at Elizabeth. "It could be over a year even if things go as planned."

"A year." She blinked once, twice, swiping her finger over one eye and then the other. "That's a long time."

A phone rang and Francis crossed the room to pick it up. "Morgan residence. Yes, hold on, please." He held out the receiver. "Jason it's your grandmother."

Jason couldn't speak to Lila for so many reasons. He couldn't trust himself to hide his struggle from his grandmother, she knew him too well. "Let her know I'll call her later."

Francis put the receiver to his ear and a moment later he explained. "She wants Elizabeth to come for a visit."

Elizabeth looked up at her uncle, a plea evident in her eyes. "Could we?"

He gave her a smile and nodded. "Of course, my dear. The plane will wait for us."

"Wait." Jason shook his head at Maximus' dark look, but it was Elizabeth that he had his focus on. "Wait," he couldn't still the tremors that shivered through his body. "Don't go."

*S*W*R*R*

From his office in the Santini Brothers' warehouse, Antonio Santini sifted through the pictures that had been delivered that afternoon. He'd waited long enough for Luke to give him the girl, so he'd sent someone else.

Ray was good at B & E. It was a particular talent the older man, something he liked to do for the fun of it to keep his skills sharp. So he'd sent the man into Lucky Spencer's old apartment and told him to take anything interesting.

Bills. A lot of bills in Lucky's name. And a lot of cancelled checks paying for bills.. in Elizabeth's.

Lucky was just as much of a worthless dick as his father.

There were some photos. Ray hadn't even bothered taking pictures of the pictures.. he'd just thrown the frames to the ground and pulled the pictures free from the broken glass.

Looking at the images, Antonio tore them in half, dropping the half with Lucky in them onto the floor. The other half, the one with the young woman, dark hair, indigo eyes, that half he placed before him. He looked from one to the next, studying her face and trying to decipher the shadows behind her smile. "You're a good looking girl, Elizabeth."

He picked one out of the set, a picture of her in a winter coat with snow frosting her hair, a warm blush in her cheeks.

"You're a pretty little bitch, just like your mother." His smile pulled at his lips, making the dry flesh pinch at the corners. "She didn't like me much, but you will… Then again, it doesn't really matter. I won't need you for long."

*S*W*R*R*

"Don't go." Jason let out a breath as he tried to find something to say. "Not yet." He felt his heart pounding in his chest as though he'd run a few miles and he was at the edge of his full endurance.

Elizabeth looked back at him and he saw relief.

Relief.

What the hell did that mean, he wondered.

"Jason?" She looked right into his face and smiled. "Is there something you wanted to say?"

He couldn't quite understand the look she gave him. He'd never been accused of 'wishful thinking' but he suspected that was what he was doing. Turning her look of relief into worry… and hope.

"If you're going over to my grandmother's house to see her… before you leave." He saw Maximus staring at him and he tried his best to ignore the shrewd look in the older man's eyes. "I'd like to go with you. So we can explain things to her… before you leave."

Elizabeth brightened and nodded. "She was such a dear to help us with the ceremony. Yes, I think it would be best if we talk to her together. I don't want her thinking I'm not grateful for everything she did."

The last thing Elizabeth was… was ungrateful. She was so gracious that it staggered him. She'd pretty much held that ungrateful prick, Lucky Spencer, together for years… and pretty much every time she spoke during their conversations she was wondering how situations would affect others. Rarely did she ask for anything for herself.

Jason's jaw muscles flexed hard at the thought. If he was going to be grateful he was going to have to find a way to get his head back in the game. These last few days with Elizabeth had changed him and he wasn't quite sure he was ready to go back to he had been before.. or even if it was possible.


	29. Chapter 29

_Please remember that this story is being written as FLASH FICS, if you are expecting a well plotted out, multilayered, subtle story... NOT GOING TO HAPPEN... I'm all for sharing this story with y'all, but understand this is not a commissioned story.. you may NOT like where this goes along the journey... but rest assured.. this is a Liason HEA story... my happiness was smacked around today and I blocked the user... please, either believe that I'll get Liason 'there' or please don't read... Mahalo/Thanks_

Part 29 - Snow White & Rose Red

"My dears! How delightful to have you both here!" Lila held out her hands and Jason and Elizabeth both walked up to her and pressed kisses on her cheeks. "I feel like such a fortunate woman to have you visit." As soon as the two stepped back she gave them a look. A very shrewd look. Even if Francis hadn't called her she would have known that something was wrong.

Elizabeth and Jason couldn't look at each other.. They'd done the same thing during their wedding, but she had felt their eager energy then.

Now, as they stood side by side, holding her hands, she felt the unease and stubborn energy radiated from them. "Well, don't all talk at once. Elizabeth, my dear, I was hoping you would give me a few moments of your time," She looked at Jason. "Alone…" she gave her grandson a smile. "There are certain things that women like to share with each other."

Lost for a moment, Jason looked around the patio for something to do.

He nearly missed the soft sound of Francis clearing his throat. "Jason, a moment, please."

Grateful for the distraction, Jason moved off to join Francis at the edge of the patio.

*S*W*R*R*

Edward Quartermaine sauntered out of the front door of the mansion and took in a long lung-filling breath of fresh air. He looked over at the familiar line of black SUVs lining the side of the driveway and started down the stairs.

Two guards appeared out of nowhere and stood between the Quartermaine Patriarch and the SUV in the center.

The door behind the guards swung open and Edward couldn't make out the words, but he knew the tone. The man inside wasn't happy with their interference.

Once out of the SUV, the taller man waved them aside.

Edward gave him a nod of appreciation. "I don't believe we've met." He held out his hand as his eyes continued to evaluate the man before him. "Edward Quartermaine."

Maximus nodded at him and took his hand in a hard measuring shake. "Maximus Giambetti."

Edward nodded. "I've heard of you." He let go of the pressure on the other man's hand.

Maximus let go as well. "And I you."

Looking back at the mansion, Edward let out a sigh. "And I think between the two of us, we have a few things to discuss."

"Oh?" Maximus regarded his 'host' with a curious look. "About?"

Leaning forward as though they were sharing confidences, Edward explained. "It seems like my grandson… and your niece have gotten into a bit of a situation…"

*S*W*R*R*

Elizabeth struggled to keep a smile on her lips so she hid behind her teacup. "This is delicious, Mrs. Quartermaine."

"Oh dear," Lila shook her head and set down the sandwich she'd just picked up, "there's something wrong, isn't there?"

Setting the teacup down, Elizabeth rattled the cup against the saucer and struggled to set it in her lap. "I'm so sorry, I didn't want to ruin this."

"Don't you worry," Lila reached out a hand and touched Elizabeth's arm. "You're shivering. Should I send Reginald for a blanket?"

"No, no, please." Elizabeth struggled to control her emotions. "I'm not cold… I just… I mean, that I wanted to say... " She looked into Lila's eyes, the same amazing blue that Jason was gifted with, but Lila's eyes were filled with sympathy and worry. "I don't want to leave!"

*S*W*R*R*

"Are you going to talk to me or just watch her in the reflection in the windows?" Francis tried not to put any humor into his tone. He had to remember how angry he was.

"I'm listening." Jason didn't even look at his old friend when he said the words. His gaze was firmly on Elizabeth. "She's upset."

"Well thank God you can see that much."

Jason heard the open frustration in Francis' tone and turned his head. "Do you know what's going on?"

Francis folded his arms across his chest and resisted the urge to beat Jason senseless. "I think I have an idea."

"Well?" Jason watched Francis for a moment and then leaned in to glare at him. "Tell me. What's bothering Elizabeth?"

Peering into his friend's face, Francis saw the utterly obnoxious and incredibly stupid truth. Jason didn't know. Leaning forward until they were just a foot away from each other. He pushed his index finger into Jason's chest. "You."

*S*W*R*R*

Sonny waited, barely able to contain his displeasure as Maximus' guards inspected the maid's supplies and her person. He could see her eyes widen as they went through her purse and he prayed that she'd keep it together until they were alone.

Carly marched herself down the stairs from the bedroom and rolled her eyes. "Really? All this noise for a maid?" She turned back around on the stairs, the hem of her robe flowing around her thighs. "When they're done pawing the maid, send her up will you?" She gave Sonny a wink. "There's a bit mess upstairs and I need her help."

The two guards finish up their inspection a few minutes later and stepped outside. As the door closed, Sonny gave them his one armed salute before he turned to the maid. "Give me your phone."

Reaching into her purse she took out her phone and gave it to Sonny. "Is.. Is everything okay? Are you in trouble?"

The Cuban looked at her and gave her a genuine smile. "I'm in a tough spot, Maricella, but thanks to you, I have a chance to get back on top." He lifted her phone and began to dial. "When this is all over, I'm going to make you a rich woman."

She gave him a little smile and moved off toward the stairs to see what Carly wanted.

The phone rang a few times and finally Luke picked up. "What?"

"That's no way to answer the phone, Luke."

"Look, Sonny, my boy's recovering from surgery and-"

"Shut up and listen to me, Luke…"

There was a muttered curse on the other end. "What's more important than my boy?"

"This is about Elizabeth. You need to hear what I have to say."

"Fine… fine… tell me."

"Elizabeth isn't just some girl your son brought home, Luke… Elizabeth Webber is Maximus Giambetti's niece."

"Niece?" Luke ran out into the hallway to give Lucky some quiet. "Since when?"

"She was taken as a baby, presumed dead."

"Like so many people in the business," Luke hissed. "Why did Lizzie have to be related to the big ape?"

"Maximus told me to stay away from her. You should do the same." Sonny let out a sigh and then divulged the piece of information that would make the most difference to Luke. "You should know, Jason married Elizabeth."

"Jason Morgan married Lizzie out from under my boy?!"

"Well," Sonny shook his head at the sound of outrage in Luke's voice, "let's be honest… your boy very nearly killed that girl."

He shrugged even though Sonny couldn't see it. "So, the police can't prove a thing since your man on the inside doctored up the evidence for me."

"Yes, but if she's smart, she'll have Jason panting after her and that's when you need to worry. If she's got any of the Giambetti DNA in her, she'll see the necessity of spreading her legs for Jason and get him to find out who stabbed her in her sleep. You'll be lucky if your boy survives the month."

Luke looked at the open door behind him. He'd made a deal with Santini to fix his boy in exchange for the girl. When Santini had contacted him initially, he'd been shocked that the very person Santini wanted had been right in his lap the whole time. But so quickly, like so many things in life, things went south. And now, Lucky was in recovery from surgery, Elizabeth was out of his reach.

"I have a lot to think about."

Sonny chuckled, his first real laugh since Maximus had stuck his beak-like nose into things. "You better think fast. I know Jason will be looking for revenge on the person that attacked his wife."

"Wife," Luke sighed as he hung up on the call, "f*ck me."


	30. Chapter 30

Part 30 - Snow White & Rose Red

Edward watched Maximus Giambetti with great interest. Criminal or not, and who in the corporate world didn't get their hands dirty from time to time, Maximus was a shrewd businessman in his own right.

"Seems as though, we have a 'merger' of sorts, eh Signor Giambetti?"

Maximus could see the wheels turning in Edward Quartermaine's head. The older man was full of… business acumen… and a few other things. He had kept up on ELQ news over the years. After all, with the Corinthos business interests centered in Port Charles, it only made sense to know what was what… and just how ruthless Edward Quartermaine could be.

"Of sorts, Mr. Quatermaine." Maximus's arms folded over his barrel chest. "What is your.. interest in my niece's… association with Mr. Morgan?"

"Well," Edward hedged with a smile, "they are married. That makes her family."

Maximus looked down into Edward's eyes, searching. "You'll excuse me for… questioning the statement. Many have married into your family and not been considered as 'family.'"

There was a moment of shock in Edward's expression, and then a softening of his features that might almost be considered… a smile. "You're a smart man, Mr. Giambetti, but so am I." He gave the other man a short nod. "I think we're gonna have some fun."

*S*W*R*R*

Jason stared down at the finger Francis had pushed into his chest. "You'll want to move that." A pause. "Now."

Francis leaned back, dropping his hand to his side.

"You want to explain what you just said?"

There was an anxious energy about the guard that wasn't at all normal. Francis Corelli was rock steady as a guard. Calm and methodical as a teacher. And as a friend he was loyal as the day was long. Why he had suddenly shown frustration with Jason was confusing to the enforcer.

"I didn't think I had to tell you to stop being an ass." He didn't let Jason interject, Francis just continued on. "You want to explain to me what happened at the house?"

Looking away toward the table on the patio he saw Elizabeth and his grandmother huddled together over tea. He wanted to walk over there and watch them closely. He wanted to try to remember every single movement and word. But Francis' 'cough' pulled him back. "Maximus is taking her home to Italy."

"Home?" Francis reached out to cuff Jason on the shoulder and thought better of it. "She was born in America, Jason. She is home." He stared at his 'boss' with a concerned look. "She has a home, with you."

The words hurt. It was as if Francis had flung each word at him like stones, breaking bones with each strike. "You know that I married her… married her to keep her safe." Jason didn't like what Francis was saying. The more the other man pushed, the more Jason had to think about how much he was going to miss her when she was gone. "She's safe with Maximus now. No one… no one is going to go after her now."

"So, you're just going to let her walk away."

Jason felt the anger inside of him, but it was another emotion entirely that pushed him where it really hurt. "Dammit," Jason fisted his hands at his sides, struggling to keep his hands off of his friend, "that's not what I'm doing. You don't understand."

"No," Francis went nose to nose with Jason, struggling to see the truth behind the enforcer's cold blue eyes, "I don't understand. And neither does Elizabeth."

"When everything is settled, I'll… I'll go and visit her. Make sure she's-"

"Happy?" Francis' tone was filled with frustration.

"Settled in." Jason ignored the scoff in his friend's tone. "Even though Sonny knows she's off limits… there's still someone out there that wants Elizabeth. I've promised Maximus that I'll deal with it."

"Deal with it." Francis nodded. "You know Johnny and I want in."

"I was hoping you would." Jason felt his shoulders relax a bit.

"So that's it." Francis watched him carefully, the way a predator watches other predators, with care and respect. "You're going to let her go with her uncle and you'll go and get your wife when Port Charles is safe."

A muscle in Jason's jaw ticked. "She won't be my wife."

*S*W*R*R*

Lila struggled to hear Elizabeth's words between her soft sobs and swipes of the tissues. "And just because I've found someone new in my family. Just because I suddenly have an uncle, they all think I have to lose… I have to turn my back on... "

Elizabeth blew her nose in the last tissue and balled it up in her fist. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Quartermaine, you made me this beautiful tea and I'm sitting here falling apart and using all your tissues!"

"Oh, dear." LIla's heart ached for the girl, handing her one of the linen napkins that cook brought out on special occasions. She calmed the young girl, assuring her that the napkin was perfecting fine as a tissue. "What did Jason have to say about this?"

That caused another few tears to slide down her cheeks. "He said I should go."

"He said what?" Lila didn't bother to wait for an answer, she could see exactly how her grandson would say somethings so ridiculous. Patting Elizabeth's hand she looked over the young woman at Jason.

Francis saw the movement and nodded.

A few moments later, the two men were standing beside the table. Elizabeth faced Lila's shoulder trying to calm her breathing. Lila didn't want the girl to suffer anymore than she had. "Francis, if you would be a dear, please take Elizabeth inside and show her where the ladies room is."

Francis held out his hand and helped her up.

He gave a look to Jason and Lila. He knew the younger man had been ready to talk to Elizabeth. Jason had seen her crying and wanted to help, but Lila's stoic gaze held him off.

When Elizabeth and Francis entered into the living room through the open doors, Lila pointed at the chair. "You will have a seat, young man."

He tried to get her to smile with a halting one of his own as he set himself on the edge of the chair. "I would have sat down so you wouldn't have to hurt your neck."

Lila's normally warm eyes were snapping with ire. "I told you to sit because I was in a mood to scold you, And scolding you while you're standing above me gives me no leverage at all."

Jason lifted a hand to rub at his temple. "What's wrong with Elizabeth?"

She could have gone into a long explanation. In fact, she had planned on it ever since Elizabeth had unburdened her unhappy heart on Lila. Instead she let him have it, with both barrels. "Why are you so eager to send her away?"

The quiet question took all the wind out of his sails. A change came over his face. Instead of the rock hard jawline and cold snap eyes, Jason's face softened, his eyes filled with worry. "I'm not." He looked toward the door to the living room where Francis and Elizabeth had gone and then back to his grandmother. "The safest place in the world is in Maximus Giambetti's house. His guards, his security. Even his proximity will protect her."

"You would protect her, Jason." Lila reached over and covered his hand with her own. "She's your wife."

He shook his head. "I married her to protect her from Sonny, from anyone who would try to hurt her."

"And that's over now?" Lila saw the pinch in his jaw, the twinge of a muscle. "She's completely safe?"

A dark shadow hooded Jason's eyes for a moment. "I have a few things to take care of here."

"And then?"

"And by then she'll realize that it's better for her… being with her family." Jason looked away from his grandmother. He'd given her all the arguments that he'd thought of. Every argument that he knew Maximus would make. And every argument he was going to have to make himself believe. "She'll understand."

"I will?"

Jason flinched. He was normally a man that paid attention to his surrounding. Staying alive depended on it. He got up from his chair and turned to face Elizabeth. He tried not to see the her red-rimmed eyes or the pain he saw inside them, indigo dark like the night. "That's right," he replied and tried not to show how much he didn't mean it. "I asked you to marry me for your safety, Elizabeth. Your uncle is the head of all of our… companies. No one will dare to come after you when you're with him in Italy."

"And what about what I want?" Elizabeth seemed stunned by her own words. She looked at Lila for a moment as if drawing strength from the other woman. "Does it matter at all?"

If there had been a wall behind him, Jason would have been pinned to it with the strength of her words. It would be so easy to tell her yes. He wouldn't dare admit it out loud, for fear that he'd have to show what he'd be trying so hard to hide.

He wanted to tell her yes, because it was the truth. Because he wanted her to know that he cared… cared too much for his own sanity.

But this was about her safety.

So he told her what she needed to hear. "No."

*S*W*R*R*

"Dad?"

Luke was half asleep and half mired in half-baked plans.

"Dad?"

Bolting upright in his chair, Luke scrubbed at his face with his hands. "Cowboy? Hey, Cowboy… you awake?"

"Unless I'm talking in my sleep…"

Luke heard the crabby scoff of sound and smiled. "Heal up fast, boy. We've got to get you reunited with your little girl-friend and then make ourselves a deal."


	31. Chapter 31

Part 31 - Snow White & Rose Red

The town car drove up to the house and Emily got out of the back seat. She slung her purse over her shoulder and noticed that the door was open. When she turned around, her back to the house, she saw her grandfather speaking with another man.

He wasn't the normal businessman 'type' that her Grandfather regularly entertained, but he had an air of authority that was easy to see.

She had planned on going straight in, but she was curious. Very curious.

*S*W*R*R*

Elizabeth heard something like blood rushing through her ears. "Oh…"

Lila stared at her grandson. "What do you mean, 'no'?"

Jason didn't look at his grandmother, he was staring at Elizabeth. "I said no, because that's the answer, Grandmother. Elizabeth should go to Italy with her uncle."

Francis' hand lifted toward his gun and Jason caught the movement. He gave the other man a nod. "You know I'm right, Francis."

"No," Francis spoke back to Jason, his voice barely finding a way between his clenched teeth, "I don't know that." He didn't have to look at Elizabeth to tell she was upset, he could see her trembling slightly. "Then I should start packing."

Elizabeth turned to the older man. "What?"

Francis put a hand on her shoulder, felt her tense, and lowered it down to his side. "If you're going to Italy. I'm going too."

Elizabeth saw Jason tense and she stepped forward, between the two men. "Stop."

"You assigned me as her guard. Where she goes… I go." Francis' chin lifted slightly, an open sign of defiance.

"I haven't made my final decision." Jason rubbed at his temple with one hand and then the other joined. "I haven't talked to Maximus yet."

"Oh, that's going to be a help." Francis put his hands on his hips and stared at his friend as if he'd lost his mind.

"Jason."

The enforcer looked up at Elizabeth and couldn't help the words that echoed in his head… in his own voice. 'My wife.' "Elizabeth, please…"

"Jason," she countered, moving closer to him, her hand held out in a gentle gesture, "please, talk to me."

He heard the plea in her voice and steeled himself against it. He needed to keep his resolve. Once he was sure she was safe… thousands of miles away… he could find the people putting her in danger… and he would take care of them. For Good.

And then,... maybe-

"Jason?"

He blinked and realized that Elizabeth was standing there, inches away. So damn close.

And he realized that they were standing pretty much in the same place they'd shared their first kisses as husband and wife.

*S*W*R*R*

Emily suffered through the expected introductions, which she barely heard as a 'blah blah blah' in her ears. She smiled at the older man standing with her grandfather and heard, 'important, business, Italy.'

Not much of an improvement. Then she heard something that caught her interest. "Wait, Elizabeth and Jason are here?"

Edward heard the sudden anger in her words and regretted mentioning the young couple.

"They're here to see your grandmother, so please, my dear, do not interrupt-"

"Interrupt?" She shook her head. "Why would being in my own house… interrupt?" She turned to her grandfather, putting her back to Maximus. "I'm a member of his family and so if anyone isn't going to be welcome in my home… it's that bitch, Elizabeth!"

"You will mind your words, Miss Quartermaine."

The booming voice was laced with anger.

Her natural instinct was the spin around and tell the other man to stuff it, but the tone of his voice and the way the hairs on the back of her neck stood up she decided to turn around slowly. "You don't know her like I do. You don't know what she's done." She ran off toward the house with Maximus and Edward following after her.

*S*W*R*R*

Elizabeth placed her hands on his chest, ignoring the twinge of pain in her shoulder. She could afford to cry later… and she was pretty sure she would end up crying later anyway.

But for now, she would try something. "Jason, I know we've only known each other a few days." Saying the words shook her a bit. How had she become so attached to Jason in such a short time. She'd barely even thought of Lucky, hoping to bury the memories that she didn't want to surface.

She was trying to feel her feet underneath her.

"Why, Jason?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself. He lifted a hand and brushed her hair back from her face as he tried to find the right words to explain.

And failed.

"It's better this way. I still have to find out who is trying to come after you. I have to take care of that problem first."

"Problem."

He could see by her expression that she hadn't heard what he'd wanted her to hear. And he hated himself for not knowing how to make her feel better. He just didn't know what he was thinking… and he didn't know what he was feeling. Elizabeth, her very presence, knocked him off center… made him need things he didn't have names for.

As he struggled to make his brain work through his confusion, she let go of his jacket and stepped back from him. "Elizabeth, wait."

He knew she wasn't going to listen. The dull look in her eyes spoke volumes. She was more like him than he'd realized before. When he was hurting he pulled up the walls and shut out the world.

"No, no… I understand." She lifted her chin and walked back to Lila with a stiffness in her gait that made everyone in the room tense up.

He wanted to say that she didn't understand, but this was probably the best he could hope for at the moment. If he could get her on the plane and to Italy, he had a hope of finishing this as quickly as possible… and then maybe… just maybe he could put his own thoughts in order and figure out how he was going to get her to forgive him for his heavy-handed methods.

Jason could handle criminals, drug-pushers, gunmen… he could walk into a room and know how to kill at least six people before someone else could pull a weapon on him,

And things were moving too fast for him to get a moment to breathe… and begin to understand what was happening to his well-ordered life.

He wanted to forget this whole plan as soon as he saw Elizabeth step up beside Francis, and the guard stepped in between his charge and his boss, literally shielding her from his view.

Francis looked at him, waiting for Jason to challenge him again. It didn't happen.

Jason agreed, wanting Elizabeth to have someone with her that she obviously trusted. "Go with her."

Elizabeth sucked in a breath to give herself the air she'd been denying herself for the last few minutes and struggled not to shout at him.

She was saved from making a scene by another woman entirely.

Emily was suddenly in the midst of the group, her ire directed at her former friend. "I want her out of here… now!"


	32. Chapter 32

Part 32 -

As a Quartermaine, Emily was used to having attention directed at her. But in this case she craved it. She wanted everyone in the house to know exactly how she felt.

So pushing her way into the middle of the gathered group, squaring off against someone she had once believed was a friend. She jabbed a finger at Elizabeth, narrowly missing her shoulder, connecting instead with Francis' outstretched hand. Ire won over surprise as she sputtered out her words. "I want her out of here… now!"

"Emily!"

The protest came from a number of sources, but she was beyond caring. "This is my house… mine!" She looked at Edward, but avoided the narrowed darkness in Jason's eyes and the disappointed sorrow in Lila's. "And she may take my friends… and she may take my brother… but this is where I live and I won't have her here when I-"

"Then you may leave, dear."

The quiet words rocked Emily back like a physical blow. "Grandmother?"

Lila reached out her hand to touch Emily's but the younger woman pulled away from her… out of reach. "Elizabeth is my guest. That should be enough." She sighed, a soft sound of sorrow. "But Elizabeth is also family now. She is welcome here at anytime."

"She's only here because she's with Jason and you'll do anything to keep him around, but we all know that they won't last-"

"Emily, enough!" Jason's tone was dark, his eyes glaring at his sister. "Stop or leave."

She opened her mouth to spit back an answer, but it was Elizabeth that spoke, stunning the group. "Emily, I'm sorry."

Before anyone could fully recover from the shock, Elizabeth set her good hand on Francis' arm and lowered it back to his side. She was taking a chance, they all knew it. Emily was angry, but Elizabeth faced her down with a sad look.

"I'm sorry that you don't want me here, Emily. I never did understand why we stopped being friends."

Emily huffed, crossing her arms. Her sharp look said that she knew, but she wasn't going to share with the class.

"I just know that I never stopped hoping that we'd work things out. That you'd tell me what I'd done so that I could apologize." She drew in a breath and let it out in a sigh. "So, I'm not going to stand here and make you uncomfortable." She looked over Emily's shoulder and saw the way Edward and Maximus' gazes softened when they met her eyes. "My uncle is going to take me to Italy for awhile, so you won't have to worry about bumping into me at Kellys… or anywhere else."

Looking a little confused for the first time, Emily shifted from one foot to the other, her face a mask of honest confusion. "I never said you had to leave town-"

"I know." Elizabeth smiled at her old friend. "I'm going to get to know some of my family… and it'll be better this way." She masterfully avoided looking at Jason. "And maybe someday… who knows," she slipped her hand into the crook of Francis' arm, hoping he didn't feel the twinge of pain that surged through her arm, "we'll be able to be friends again."

The guard led her over to Lila for a quick kiss, steered her clear of Jason, and over to Edward. The Quartermaine patriarch took Elizabeth's good hand and brought it to his lips for a quick kiss. "You take care of yourself, my dear… and come back home soon."

Home was the word that nearly broke her. She blinked up into his eyes, kind and hopeful at the same time. The corners of her mouth pulled up in a tight pinch of her muscles. "Th-thank you, Mr. Quartermaine."

He drew her closer by her hand and whispered into her ear. "Grandfather," he felt the catch in his own throat, but he felt the shudder in her hand, "I'll always be grandfather to you."

She felt his hand drop away and she leaned back to look at him, confusion in her eyes. She'd hardly known Mr. Quartermaine at all, spoken to him a handful of times, but maybe it was because of his wife. She had accepted Elizabeth as family even back when her friendship with Emily was just beginning.

But now, standing there less than two feet away from the CEO of ELQ, Jason's presence burning into her back like the heat of the sun, she was humbled in a way that left her breathless.

And her heart, if it was still beating in her chest, was squeezing tight until she could barely breathe. Blinking back the tears that were suddenly welling up in her eyes she focused her gaze solidly on the door and her voice barely making the journey up from her chest. "Goodbye, everyone."

Francis led her from the room, passing by the two older gentlemen locked in silent communication. With subtle nods they went their separate ways, Maximus exiting after his niece, and Edward moving to his wife's side.

As the door in the foyer shut with a faraway thud, Edward narrowed his gaze at Emily.

"To say that I am disappointed, would be, an understatement."

Emily heard the reproach in his words and looked to her grandmother for her support.

All that she received from Lila, was a purse of her lips and silence.

Jason was the last to draw Emily's attention. She took a step toward her brother and nearly stumbled when he took a step back. She could tell he didn't do it on purpose. It had been his instinct and if anything, that hurt more. "I meant every word." No one said anything in response. "You'll see… you'll all see soon enough. And when you see that we just dodged a bullet you'll be thanking me!"

She retreated to her room, slamming her door hard enough to shake a frame from her wall. Diving into her pillows she ignored the little voice in her head that told her she was wrong. The voice tried to talk her into going back downstairs and apologizing to her family, but she had a stubborn streak a mile long and she wasn't going to change now. Not now, when she'd finally gotten Elizabeth Webber out of her life. Things were bound to get better… soon.

Jason crossed the room, bent down, and kissed his grandmother on the cheek, but wouldn't look her in the eye. He didn't interact with his grandfather as he moved to the door.

His SUV remained at the front of the house, the windows dark and mired in the shadows from the tall hedges that surrounded the property. Slipping the keys free from his pocket, he heard the whisper soft woosh of a high-end SUV on the road outside the property and knew who was in it.

He didn't open the doors or even try to unlock them. His knees buckled slightly and he leaned his free arm on the side of the car until his forehead touched the cold metal exterior.

Jason knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to jump in and gun the engine. He wanted to race down the road and stop them before they got to the airport.

He wanted to beg her to stay.

He wanted her to stay.

But there was that voice in the back of his head… telling him that this was what was best for… her. This way, she'd be safe. This way, she'll be happy.

And that was enough to let his heart break into a thousand pieces with no hope of healing.


	33. Chapter 33

Part 33 -

Lucky had never been a fast healer before. In fact Luke had always been more than a little bit irritated with the way that Lucky played on his mother's sympathies. But this time, he was up and around and worth double his weight in what he'd managed to achieve in just one day.

In fact, if his 'cowboy' kept going like this, he might consider keeping the whiner around instead of dumping him off with Laura.

He looked up from his paper when Lucky came back into the seedy hotel room. Both of them had identical smiles on their faces. "You got something?"

Lucky nodded, his right hand reaching up to touch the back of his head. "Yeah… got a lot of information from Sonny's boys."

Luke narrowed his gaze at his son. "Really? They still talking to you?"

There was a dark look that passed over Lucky's face for a moment, so fleeting that Luke couldn't quite believe he'd actually seen it, instead of some trick of the light in the cheap motel room. "I got the information. Do you really want to bitch about how I got it?"

The newspaper in his hands made the loudest noise in the room as Luke folded it and set it on the little table beside him. "I didn't say that. I was just… I was curious, son." He got up from his chair and gave Lucky a tentative smile. "You feelin' okay, cowboy?"

A muscle ticked in Lucky's cheek a moment before a big smile appeared on his face. "Yeah, sure… great,... Dad. Just great." He turned toward the door and then back again. "Look, I'm going to go and get some food. You just hang out here and I'll be back soon." He moved a few steps toward the door and then stopped. "You just hang out here and I'll take care of… everything."

Elizabeth sat back in the chair, trying not to burst into tears. The private jet that was sitting on the tarmac at the airfield wasn't quite as big as a commercial jetliner, but inside it was worlds different.

Instead of seats packed tight like sardines, or even the first class seats that she'd walked past when she boarded a plane going into the coach sections, this plane had seats that looked like fancy versions of those massage chairs she'd seen in the furniture store.

They were plush and leather and when you sat in one, it felt like it would nearly envelop you in a hug. In normal circumstances she would have cuddled into the chair, but not today.

When Francis settled in across from her she swiveled the chair so that he couldn't see her expression. She didn't want him to see the tears that she could feel gathering on her lashes.

The remaining guards were positioned around the plance, awaiting the signal to board and Maximus walked toward the cockpit of the plane, leaving Francis and Elizabeth nearly alone in the luxurious interior.

Leaning forward in his chair, Francis tried to catch her eye. When he couldn't, he spoke to her, hoping to draw her attention. "We don't have to go today."

She didn't move in her chair, but at least she didn't turn further away.

"We could go back to your house and get the rest of your things." He smiled, knowing that the sound of his voice would reflect the expression and curve of his lips. "It would make things easier."

That got her attention. She turned back to him, her eyes flaring wide with her incredulous expression. "Easier?" She drew in another breath and let it go. "Easier… that's funny." There was a bitterness to her tone, but Francis knew she was hurting. "You mean as easy as it was for Ja- for him to send me away?"

He didn't have anything to say to change her mind. He didn't even understand his friend. It was like Jason had been almost two different people. When he was with Elizabeth, Jason had been softer, kinder, and at times tender with her. He couldn't quite understand the other man's actions. He only hoped Jason came to his senses before Elizabeth put him completely behind her.

But as the younger woman drew her legs up onto the chair, wrapped her arms around herself, and leaned her face into the side of the chair, he knew she'd opened her heart to Jason in the short time they'd been together… and he suspected she was just as in love with Jason as the young man was with her.

Jason listened to the men report back on their various meetings with Lucky. The younger Spencer had made the rounds of the hangouts of the Corinthos men and not so gently probed them for information.

They'd all been given their marching orders. Those that could 'act' the part were given a set story to pass on to Lucky. Each story had been crafted to be slightly different from the other. Johnny had taken charge of the task, citing his talent for blarney and the ability to weave the best alibi story of the crew.

Jason wasn't sure if Lucky would have seen through the constructed web of lies but he didn't want to take chances.

Those that couldn't 'act,' had been told to say they had no clue. Keeping their comments true so they wouldn't tip Lucky off to the set up.

Once they'd all imparted their information, Jason clarified Maximus' orders. "For now, you'll get all of your orders from me." He sighed. "Maximus has guards with Sonny… for his safety."

The men in the room had been with the organization for quite some time and knew what that meant. Sonny was on the outs with the head of the families and Jason was in charge. When he sent them on their way they cleared the room quickly leaving Johnny O. behind.

The Irishman had held his tongue throughout the meeting, watching his friend carefully. He'd already had an earful from Francis about the scene at the Quartermaine house. He didn't move, even when Jason turned his head to stare at him.

"Well?"

Johnny shrugged and leaned back in his wooden chair until he saw Jason's eyes go cold. "Well what?"

"Go ahead, say it." Jason's voice was strained, tight. "I'd rather you get it over with."

Crossing one leg over the other, Johnny sighed. "Why would I torture you with the obvious? You won't listen to me…"

Jason open his mouth and then closed it, shaking his head. "Just say it."

"When Maximus sends over the annulment papers... are you going to sign them?"

The words hit him like a fist, a punishing blow to his middle that nearly doubled him over. He had an answer to the question, but he couldn't quite seem to make the words climb out of his throat. He couldn't seem to say a thing.

"I can handle this, Jason. I can find out who's trying to take Elizabeth."

"No." Jason was on his feet. "No. I have to do this. I'm not Sonny-"

"Whoa!" Johnny was on his feet as well. "Where the hell did that come from?"

Jason stopped short and pushed his fingers through his hair while his eyes combed the empty walls of his office. "I don't know… I just don't know."


	34. Chapter 34

Part 34 -

Lucky leaned against the corner of the building and watched his father hang all over a woman in a tight black mini skirt and a halter top that was more halter and less top. She twirled the ends of her long black hair with one hand and trailed her nails down Luke's chest with the other.

At one time in his life, bile would have crawled up into his throat and crept across his tongue. He would have felt anger and hate.

But now, since they did… whatever it was they did in his head… there wasn't much of anything stirring in his chest… not even his heart seemed to make much of a fuss about beating.

He drew a switchblade from his jacket pocket and with hardly more than a thought, bared the blade. He watched the way the light winked off the blade and then he stepped back and pulled his arm a few inches higher into his coat.

He watched the woman take a key from Luke's outstretched fingers and walk in his direction. Luke gave one last appreciative look at her ass and then disappeared into his room.

Lucky waited until the woman was almost to the corner before he stepped out. "Hey."

"Oh!" She stepped back in shock and then her expression shifted to the same sly come-on look she'd just given his father. "Hey there."

Leaning closer, he peered down into the cleavage baring keyhole of her top and licked his lips. "I was just about to ask you if you were.. occupied for the evening, but I'm guessing you're heading back to that guy?"

"I dunno," she leaned in close enough for him to smell her cheap perfume and at least two other guys on her, "I think you might offer me a better deal."

He grinned and took her by the elbow. "Let's go somewhere a little more private."

She looked up at him with a broad smile even as she stumbled trying to keep up with him. "Slow down a bit, honey."

He slowed all right, pushing her up against a brick wall on the back side of the building. "What's your name, 'honey?'"

Leaning into his taller frame she slurred the words from her lips. "Samantha… Samantha McCall. And I don't need a name to know you're gettin' lucky tonight."

"You're right." He leaned in until his lips were a hair away from hers. "But you're going to get Lucky too."

"Yeah?" She bit her teeth into her plump bottom lip. "Do tell. I-" She gasped a moment later as he shoved the switchblade up between her ribs.

She fought for a moment before her high heels slipped out from underneath her body and her pupils closed to pin points. Blood gurgled from her lips as her last breath wheezed from her lungs.

He laid her down in the weeds and gravel and cleaned his knife off on her skirt.

Lucky took a step back to admire his handiwork. "I'm good at this… really good."

Sonny paced the length of the room and waited. And waited.

He waited and Carly got bored. She'd left a few hours before with her mind set on shopping. And Sonny was left waiting for someone to rescue him from house arrest imposed by Maximus Giambetti.

He waited for Luke to come and help him, but he knew that counting on Luke to drop everything and help was like asking the winter in Port Charles to change to summer in Hawai'i. It wasn't going to happen.

Still, he pondered what he would do once he had his freedom. He pondered what it would be like to wage war against a man that he had thought would always be loyal. He was going to hate seeing Jason trussed up and bloody. He was going to hate it… but he was going to enjoy putting a bullet in his head. Picking up the bottle of liquor on the sideboard he took a long satisfying gulp before he set it down rattling on the tray.

Shoving a hand into his pocket he felt the smooth side of a pill bottle beneath his fingertips. For a moment he considered taking a pill to ease the pain in his head, but then he remembered the fog that inevitably settled in his brain every time he took a dose… and he pulled his hand free of his pocket and reached for a different decanter determined to drown the voice in the back of his head with anything fit to be housed in thousands of dollars of crystal.

Sitting down on his custom leather couch, Sony began to drink in earnest.

When the plane had touched down in Italy it was a complete 180 from their departure in Port Charles. Instead of the dark gloomy weather and nearly empty hangar, the airstrip in Italy had looked like a parade.

A sea of smiling faces. Families dressed in a rainbow of colors. They were all there to greet her.

At first, Elizabeth had balked at leaving the plane. Her legs had simply given out on her, putting her back into a chair, her purse clutched to her chest. Francis knelt down beside her chair, a quiet supportive presence, but it was Maximus that seemed to understand the blank look of fear on her face. "Elizabeth?" He was a man that could make hardened criminals quake in their boots, and contract killers look over their shoulders in dark alleys, still… he let his voice fall gently into her ears. "Elizabeth… look at me."

Her body was statue-still, but she her eyes took the measure of his face.

"For so long, you've felt alone. You've been cut off from family… even when you felt that your family had no interest in you. And now you've found a family that loves you, sight unseen. A family that can not wait to make you a part of them.

"Give us that chance to show you how much you are loved. Please, come outside and see how eager they are to know you."

Taking her uncle's hand, Elizabeth got to her feet, squared her shoulders and headed for the steps.

Hours later, a stomach full of food, Elizabeth nearly collapsed on a couch on the patio in the Giambetti estate. She watched as the children played on the grass, loosely ringed by their mothers. Young teens lazed on the grass beneath some of the olive and fruit trees. Most of the men had gone inside for a meeting of sorts, but there were a number of guards stationed around the idyllic scene, including the quiet presence of Francis behind her.

Even as she watched her new family enjoying their day, Elizabeth struggled to keep a smile on her face as her mind whirled with information. Names… so many names… and smiling faces… and hugs. And yet she felt so alone.

She tried so hard to ignore the empty hole in her heart. She refused to give it a name, refused to look back to where she'd come from… not if he wasn't going to do the same.

He had his own life to live. And she… had hers.

Jason got up from his desk and grabbed his keys. All the men were out searching, the warehouse was empty except for the security guards. He could go.

He should go.

Instead he picked up the phone and dialed Francis' number.

He dialed and then stood there looking at the phone, his finger hovering over the 'dial' button.


	35. Chapter 35

Part 35 -

The family gathering had been a little too much for Elizabeth and she'd asked for a little bit of privacy. Her cousins were disappointed, but one in particular seemed to understand the sudden request. Antonia had waved off the round of complaints from the others and then escorted Elizabeth into a quiet room on the second floor. She gave Elizabeth a quick kiss on her forehead and told her, "Rest... you've had a long trip," before she exited, closing the door behind her.

Taking a few steadying breaths, Elizabeth felt the tension in her shoulders release. She gently examined the cushions on the large sofa, using her fingers to trace the large brocade patterns on the accent pillows. And still, her heart thumped loudly in her chest.

A soft knock on the door could barely be heard over the rush of blood in her ears. "Elizabeth?"

She sat up and drew the backs of her hands over her eyes and was shocked that she'd been crying. "Francis?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure... sure..." she trailed her fingers over her eyes again to erase any sign of tears and struggled to tug her lips into a smile, "please."

The door opened at the guard walked in. Even in the half-light of the room his sharp eyes took one look at her and then he frowned.

"I'm fine." She brightened her expression and her voice and knew by the deepening of his frown that he didn't believe her one bit. "Really."

He shook it off for the moment and moved toward her, his phone in his hand. "You have a call."

She reached out and then drew her hand back. "Who is it?"

Francis knew right then that Elizabeth would never be much of a poker player. Her heart was in her eyes and right now they were so filled with tender hope that his own heart twisted in his chest. "Take it."

Elizabeth tucked her legs underneath her and rose up to take the phone from Francis' hands.

Luke banged on Lucky's door, furtively glancing around to see if there were other people in the vicinity. "Lucky, dammit! Open the door!"

A few aggravating moments later the door was wrenched open and Luke nearly fell inside. "What the hell took you so long?"

Glaring at the older man, Lucky stepped back, opening the door wide to get Luke in before anyone saw him or called security. "I was sleeping. I just had surgery... remember?"

"Yeah, yeah," Luke waved off the explanation and looked around for Lucky's duffel bag. "You better get packed."

"Packed?" Lucky yawned and shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere until we find Elizabeth. You said she was in the hospital. I have to see her and tell her I'm sorry."

"Sorry for nearly killing the girl? Hardly." Luke scoffed at the idea. "We need her to turn over to Santini. He's got me stuck in a hard place son. And Sonny hasn't been a lick of help. I'm pretty sure Jason's got her stashed somewhere, although I don't know why. He's supposed to be Sonny's lapdog." He picked up a shirt from the floor and then a pair of pants by the dresser. "So let's get going-"

Lucky snatched the pants from his father's hand. "We can stay here while we look. Jason's in town... Liz has to be too."

Luke's frustration was so easy to trigger. So very easy. "Well, we can stay in town... better off if we're nearby... but something happened tonight and we have to get out of here."

There it was... that squirrely look that Luke could never manage to hide when he'd done something wrong. "Look... there was this woman. She came onto me... and she said she was going to come to my room tonight... for company."

Lucky scrubbed his hand over his face and sighed. "And what... she stood you up?"

The color drained from Luke's face as he stood in the center of Lucky's room. "She's dead."

Carefully schooling his features, Lucky asked his father point blank. "Did you kill her?"

Luke opened his mouth to argue, but Lucky held up his hand. "Never mind, you don't have to say anything." Walking around the room he threw this things into the duffle. "Let's get out of this dump."

"Hello?" Elizabeth clutched the phone tightly in her hands.

"Elizabeth?"

Relief flooded her body and she relaxed into the plump cushions on the sofa. "Jason!"

He could hear the excitement in her voice and he smiled in return. "Francis said you met the Giambetti family."

"Family?" She laughed. "More like the population of a town!" She told him a little about the gathering that had greeted her at the airport. "I'll never remember all of their names. But I have a good chance if I guess Mary if they're a girl or Tony if they're a boy. Other than that I'm going to make a lot of mistakes."

"Don't worry about it. They know you're new... and they're happy they found you." Like I am. Jason shook off the thought. He wasn't going to complicate this for them... for her. "I just wanted you to know that we're working around the clock to find... you know."

"To find the man that wants me. I know." She sobered a bit, her easy smile faltering. "I don't like knowing that you're in danger because of me, Jason."

"Don't worry," he assured her, "I'm used to this. It's pretty much all I know." He could almost see her skeptical look in his head. "And in this life, I'm in danger all the time. You shouldn't worry about it."

"In your life... you mean in the mo- in the organization, right?"

"Yeah." He shook his head and struggled to continue.

"Well... it's my life too, isn't it? Now that I'm a part of Maximus' family, doesn't that make me part of the organization?"

"No." Jason's denial was immediate and emphatic. "You may have been born into a family that controls this... you're not going to live in this kind of danger. You're not."

The frustration that tied him up in knots was something he'd never felt before. He wasn't upset with her. It was a visceral reaction to the idea of her... in danger. "No one is going to hurt you... not while I can prevent it."

His breaths pushed in and out of his lungs as he struggled to contain his frustrations. It was only when the rush of emotion subsided slightly in his body that he was able to hear the soft sounds coming through the phone.

"Elizabeth?" She didn't answer at first so he asked again. "Elizabeth, are you crying?"

"Why do I get the feeling that when I left the mansion... that you were saying goodbye... forever?" He didn't have an answer for her. And when she continued, he could only listen. "It's like you think that because you married me to keep me safe... that you have to sacrifice everything else for me... that you don't count in this situation." She waited for a moment. "Jason? Are you still there?"

"I'm here." _I just don't know what to say... you're so close and you hardly know me._

"I want you to know... that when this is over," she began, her breaths coming in shallow, nervous gasps, "that I want to see you again. I want to be... close to you."

Jason leaned his forehead against the wall and fought back a groan. The words in his head were as foreign to him as the emotions Elizabeth stirred up within him. "Elizabeth, I-"

Someone pounded on the door to his office. "Jason? We've got a lead!"

"Elizabeth, I have to go. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay." He knew by the small sound of her voice that it was anything but.

"Bye."

And then he ended the call. One heartbeat later he was at the door, pulling it open. "What?"

Ritchie was strapping on a shoulder holster. "Just got word from one of our informants. Looks like Luke and maybe Lucky are staying at a local motel. You want me to bring 'em in?"

Jason shook his head and grabbed his jacket. "I'm coming with you."


	36. Chapter 36

Part 36 -

Antonio Santini paced his office from one end to the other. The couch against the far wall had seen better days and the linoleum under his feet caught at the bottoms of his shoes. He' mortgaged and borrowed to put together the money he needed to buy into the organization. He'd gathered information on the Corazzos, bribed their people, and stolen some of their shipments, all to sully their name and show how weak they were.

Still, he didn't have enough. He needed more. And more was just out of his reach. Elizabeth didn't know it, but she was going to pay for making him wait.

The buzzer on the intercom drew him out of his thoughts and when he reached for the button he saw the crescents he'd dug in his palm. It would hurt, eventually, but right now he was hoping for some good news.

"Santini-"

"She's alive!"

He heard his cousin's voice and struggled to understand her through the rush of emotion he heard in her voice. "Connie, what are you talking about?"

"Your niece!" She gushed with excitement. "Tomaso's daughter isn't dead... she's here in Italy."

His head swam with confusion. "Where? How? How do you know?"

"You always made fun of my network of ladies, but not anymore... I heard just a few minutes ago. She's here in Italy, they brought her here from America."

His vision blurred and he could feel the pulse in his neck rush with hot anger. "Where in Italy? Who has her?"

He heard the rush of voices and the electronic beeping of a high end cash register. His aunt was shopping... again. "Maximus brought her to his villa. Apparently, she was in the Corinthos territory." He heard someone announce a disgusting amount of money before his aunt told them to 'charge' the purchase. "Now she's home and we can get her to sign the papers."

"Connie. I told you not to talk about the papers." He'd mentioned the information to her in a moment fueled with anger and Scotch. "We can't let the information get out before-"

She groaned into the phone, making the vile sound fairly scream in his ear. "You should be celebrating, not whining. No wonder your father wanted to leave everything to Tomaso. I think you should-"

He ended the call before he opened his mouth and told Connie exactly where she could stick her nose. He knew he could blame the end on a dropped call, but he wouldn't be able to counter her in his corner if he lost his temper with her. And now... now that Elizabeth was in Italy, everything became that much more complicated.

When she was merely missing, he could have faked her 'return.' But now that Maximus had found her, had her under his protection. Getting to Elizabeth was going to be a nightmare.

At least he still had a few 'pieces on the board.'

Jason parked his care down a county access road that paralleled the highway and listened for the sounds of Ritchie's car pulling into the thick foliage a hundred feet down the road. Two doors opened and closed, and then a third. He had three men with him, but he doubted they would be needed for more than removing them from the motel. Once they got back to the warehouse and deposited the Spencer men in the basement lock-up, the men would be free to go until they were needed to dispose of the bodies.

Jason might not be willing to admit it out loud, but he was eager to work out his pent up aggressions on the two men. He was willing to break and bloody them until he had rid himself of the nightmare that he'd had the night before on the couch. The crystal clear images of Elizabeth begging for her life had wound him up tight and robbed him of rest.

It had been all too easy to imagine Elizabeth cuddled in his arms, her breath warm against his neck, and it had been just as easy to imagine her bruised and bloodied in his embrace. He was crazy if he thought the first would ever be allowed to happen, but he was also damned if he'd let someone subject Elizabeth to that treatment.

He felt the men draw up beside him and he looked over the assembled group. Faces darkened to hide their features, bodies shrouded in black clothing that covered every inch of skin, the men were silent and ready for action.

Jason nodded, and even though the area was full of long black shadows under the inky night, he knew they saw the movement. He could feel Ritchie breathing, and the shift of Johnny O'brien from one foot to the other, and the opening and closing of Marco's hands as he prepared for a fight. "Let's go."

Luke was tired. Tired of sculking around, tired of walking, and tired of his son's craptastic attitude. "Why the hell are we out here?"

Ignoring the sullen question, Lucky pushed through the brush and continued up the indiscernible trail. He felt the branches snag at his clothes but didn't let it slow him up. He had a destination in mind and didn't worry about his father tiring. "You're the one that couldn't keep it in his pants, I'm just the one finding a place that's safe for us to hide out."

Swatting a branch away from his face, Luke grumbled under his breath and followed blindly after his son. "Well, we could go someplace with a bed. There are plenty of 'no tell motels' around Port Charles, Cowboy. We don't have to camp in the wilderness."

"Wilderness?" Lucky scoffed. "That's what you get for falling asleep in the car on the way over here. Just keep up and we'll be there in a few minutes." Lucky stopped to tie his shoe and waved Luke on through the overgrown brush. "Go on up there."

Luke rolled his eyes and trudged on. "Thought your mother taught you how to tie your shoes when you were a kid? Thank goodness we're not really on the run, I- hey!" Luke stopped short as he stumbled out of the brambles. "Hey, you should see this!"

Lucky's smile was hidden by darkness as he reached into the top of his boot and pulled out a knife. "What is it?"

Leaning in closer, Luke looked at the marble statue in the clearing. "Maybe it's just my old eyes, but this lawn ornament looks familiar."

Knowing full well what his father was staring at, Lucky knew the older man would be occupied for a minute. Moving across the open ground he stepped up behind the elder Spencer and saw the way the moonlight made the statue glow.

It was exactly what Luke thought, a perfect replica of Elizabeth's face. A replica created at about the time the young woman had been born. The model for the exquisite sculpture had been her mother, a rare beauty in her own right.

And Lucky knew exactly where they were. He'd known this was the perfect place to rid himself of some pretty heavy baggage.

Luke had gotten him this far. He'd helped him fix his head, bring himself clarity. He'd helped him find his true calling. And now that he'd reached this new path in his life, he knew he'd have to find someone else to help him finish his mission.

It was at that moment that Luke realized he hadn't heard a response from Lucky. "Son? You alright back there?" His concern changed to irritation. "Had to take a leak? You always did have a little bladder." He'd mumbled the last sentence under his breath and laughed at his own words.

"You never could see what was in front of you... or watch your own back."

The knife slid in between Luke's ribs, piercing through his right lung and into the beating muscle of his heart.

"Thank god I have more sense than you."

Luke stumbled forward, trying to get away from the blade, but it only made the blood flow faster, the red flecked spittle flew through the air, but didn't quite reach the statue and her pristine beauty.

Dropping to his knees, the older man fell to his side and tried to reach out to his son for help.

Lucky put his boot against his father's stomach and rolled him onto his back. "Don't turn this into one of your scenes, Dad. Con man you are, but you've never been a good one. Me, I didn't just fall far from the tree... I jumped."

As Luke's hand slowly lowered to his chest, Lucky smiled at him. "No one ever comes up here, old man. No one except me." Luke's chest slowly stopped moving, his eyes turned to black glass in the stark glare of the moon. "No one is ever going to find you."

Antonia pushed the door open just a bit and stepped inside after Elizabeth invited her in. The woman was slightly older than Elizabeth and had a generous smile and warm eyes. During the party the day before they'd bonded quickly and Antonia seemed to understand the emotions behind Elizabeth's eyes. "I know it's early, but I wanted to check and make sure you were really interested in going to town today."

Elizabeth answered immediately. "Yes, sure..."

Smiling at her, Antonia seemed to grasp the underlying truth. "You're so used to making people happy, I'm not even sure you know if you mean that." Elizabeth was grateful for Antonia's master of English. Having gone to college in Boston, Antonia had no problem putting her natural inflection aside. "You're just like me in that way. I'm the only girl in a family of over-protective brothers. I never gave them a reason to worry about me. It was just easier that way."

Elizabeth weighed her response and then realized how silly it was when Antonia probably understood the jumble of emotions in her own heart. So when she spoke she spoke from the heart. "My family... well, the people I thought were my family, just seemed happier when they didn't have to worry about me making up my mind or asking for anything. Whatever they were willing to give," Elizabeth leaned her cheek into her hand, "it was just easier to take it and be happy."

She took one breath and then another and realized that sitting there with Antonia she didn't feel the need to try to fill the silence with rambling, nor did she feel like she needed to make her happy. She could just... be.

"I'd like to go shopping today." Elizabeth looked down at what she was wearing. "I left kind of suddenly and I wasn't really thinking about... things."

Antonia sat down next to Elizabeth on her bed. "Oh, there's a story behind this.. I know there is."

A blush flushed Elizabeth's cheeks. "It's all kind of crazy-"

"Say no more." Antonia held up her hands in surrender. "We'll talk while we shop, and if it's okay with you," she watched Elizabeth's expression. "I'll tell the others to stay here, or go out on their own. It will just be easier to shop if there's some free floor space to move around. If all the cousins came, we'd never be able to move around the store!"

The sigh of relief that burst from Elizabeth's lips had them both laughing. With a quick hug, Antonia slid off the bed and headed for the door. "I hope your guard has good stamina," she wondered aloud, "he'll need it. We are going to get you a whole wardrobe."

The door closed behind Antonia and Elizabeth slid back under the covers for a moment. She was actually looking forward to the adventure. And hoped that she might hear from Jason again. Hearing from him had gone a long way to helping her feel at home.


	37. Chapter 37

Part 37

Jason stopped inside the door and put his keys on the hook beside the door.

The hook beside the door. Wait.

What?

Turning in a half circle he understood the confusion flooding his brain. He had left the motel and gone home. But where he had gone was… the home that he'd shared with Elizabeth for one night.

The home where he'd nearly broken his neck sleeping on a couch.

The home that was now so desperately empty.

Just like the hotel rooms they'd gone to raid. Lucky and Luke had disappeared.

They'd gotten enough information from their source in the department to understand that both Spencer men had left in a hurry.

And now they were gone.

Gone. "Dammit!"

The empty house echoed with his voice and Jason resisted the urge to throw something, because he already thought of it… as hers.

Elizabeth's.

He stepped into the kitchen and yanked open the refrigerator door. Picking up the chilled curve of a beer bottle from the shelf, he opened it and moved back into the mainroom, intending to sit on the couch.

But that only reminded him of her as well.

Reminded him of how empty the space was. She was petite and yet the house without her seemed cavernous. He walked through the house and flopped down on a pillow, his back up against the wall.

And that was when he realized where his feet had taken him. Where he'd gone on pure instinct.

Jason was sitting on the bed, the cold beer sweating against his palm.

He was sitting on the bed, missing her.

"You should try this on, Elizabeth." Antonia held out a hanger with one hand, her other hand holding out the bottom of the garment. "The color suits you." The blouse was lovely. It's brilliant green color would bring out the pale perfection of Elizabeth's skin. "And the skirt you bought at the last store would match this as well."

Elizabeth took the fabric up between her fingers and felt the luxurious garment slide against her skin. "It is lovely, but I think we've bought enough."

An exasperated sigh turned Francis' head from his position between the door and the ladies. "I told you that you are going to have to make her shop… or you should just add it to the pile, she'll give in eventually."

Antonia met his gaze with a wink. "Oh, she'll give in because I'm her older cousin, and I'm right."

The front door of the store swung open, jangling the chimes at the front. "Oh, it is true!"

Elizabeth looked up from the dress rack at the same time Antonia did.

The woman standing in the doorway was slight like Elizabeth, but where Elizabeth's eyes were blue, the new customer had eyes that were dark like obsidian chips. "I would know a child of my blood anywhere!"

Just the mention of the word 'blood' had Elizabeth shuddering.

Antonia put the dress back on the rack and reached down to take Elizabeth's hand. "Connie."

"That's Miss Santini to you, Antonia."

The set down was meaningless and rolled off Antonia's shoulders. "Regardless of how you feel you 'should' be addressed, Connie… you shouldn't be here."

"Nonsense!" Connie tried to move around the younger woman but Antonia stepped in front of Elizabeth and wouldn't move. Her 'aunt' reached out to move Antonia to the side but stopped short with a gasp. Her gaze rose steadily to a point high above Elizabeth's shoulder and that answered her own question. Francis had moved in close behind her, his taller, more imposing presence must have made quite the impression. "Maximus can't stop me from seeing my niece." She turned to Elizabeth and smiled, but the sharp lines of her face made the smile into more of a simpering grimace. "How I have longed to meet you, my dear. And soon, after I clear up this silliness with Maximus, I'll have you as a guest in my home… and we will tell you all about your Santini heritage."

Elizabeth realized that what was happening was an old fashioned 'stand off.' All that was left was to see who would back down first.

And really, she didn't have to wonder.

Antonia reached back and took Elizabeth's hand in hers with a gentle squeeze. Stepping together, the two young women moved toward the door. Vincenzo, Antonia's guard opened the door and put himself between the ladies and Connie Santini as they headed for the large vehicle parked outside.

Elizabeth didn't argue when they walked to the vehicle and she eagerly climbed up before Antonia, but once she was seated she grabbed the driver's seat before her and looked up and over it and through the windshield.

She watched as Francis had a few words with the woman before he moved toward the door.

Connie must have known she was being watched. She didn't explode in anger, but the stiffness in her body and the red tinge of her skin, spoke volumes as she stared after Elizabeth's guard.

When Francis was safely inside the vehicle he felt Elizabeth's hand on his shoulder. He turned to his young charge with a smile. "Hey, everything is okay."

Even with his hand gently covering hers she could feel her hand trembling slightly. "Francis?"

He turned slightly in his seat as Thad pulled the car away from the curb. He didn't let go of her hand. "What's wrong?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Noth- nothing." She smiled and a thin laugh escaped her lips. "I'm fine."

"Elizabeth…"

"She felt… wrong somehow." Elizabeth looked at Antonia as well. "Call me crazy, but when I was standing there with her, I felt like someone was whispering in my ear telling me to go."

"And Francis felt your fear, as did I, Elizabeth." Antonia shifted closer to Elizabeth on the seat. "And that instinct served you well."

Looking out the window they could tell that they were close to the Giambetti compound. Antonia gave her cousin a reassuring smile. "We will speak of this later. Right now I must speak with our uncle."


	38. Chapter 38

Part 38 -

Emily Quartermaine had never been a light sleeper. Once the young woman had fallen asleep it would usually take several alarms and a rather stern order from Alice before she would open her eyes.

But tonight, there was something new that pushed her awake. Blinking into the darkness of her room she tried to see what the problem was.

The window rattled and Emily was suddenly awake and clutching her blanket to her chest. "Who's there?"

The sliding pane scraped against the frame. "Em?" The window opened more. "Emily? Is that you?"

"Oh my God! Lucky?" Emily slid down to the floor so quickly she nearly tumbled to the ground in a heap of blankets. "What are you doing here?"

Finally succeeding in opening the window, Lucky swung one leg and then the other into the room. "I needed to see you… I need your help."

Emily pulled him inside and shut the window behind him. "Anything, Lucky… you know I'm your friend."

Lucky looked down at her and knew she could see his face in the sliver of moonlight that came through the window. He schooled his face into an expression of desperation. "You're my only friend."

Jason had fallen asleep with his empty beer bottle laid out on the coverlet in Elizabeth's room. The unfamiliar comfort of the mattress had played havoc with his mind. The soft feather comforter only added to his dilemma.

Asleep, he was cuddled up with her warmth. In his unconscious mind he could feel her back against his chest, his arms around her waist.

And just when he leaned forward to press his lips against her neck he heard the phone and sat bolt upright in bed.

Reaching over the bed to the nightstand he picked up the phone. "Morgan."

The next moment had him sliding his his legs off the side of the bed so he could sit up, his mind clearing from sleep. "What happened?"

"I've been trying to find you for days!" Emily pulled Lucky away from the window and sat him down on her bed. "Where have you been?"

Lucky wasn't sure what she knew about the last few days, but there was no time like the present to find out. "I've been hiding."

Concern was plainly written on her features.

"Someone tried to kill me and Elizabeth."

Emily grabbed his arm. "Were you hurt?"

He had to walk the line carefully between truth and fiction. "They knocked me out before they went after Elizabeth. Someone… something must have scared them away. I've been hiding from them since so they won't be able to try again…" Before she could ask him anything else he wrapped her in his arms and sobbed in her ear.

"I have you on speakerphone, Jason." Maximus was standing beside his desk. He could not sit down while his anger was pricked. "I want to let you know that Elizabeth had a visitor today."

Jason's end of the conversation was quiet. Deathly quiet. "Who?"

Francis looked up at Maximus and saw that the older man had paled a bit. Jason Morgan was deadly at the best of times, but Maximus had never heard this kind of chill in Jason's voice.

"One of the Santini's. Constance Santini appeared in town and interrupted Elizabeth's shopping trip."

"Did she cause… a problem?"

Francis let out a breath and Maximus looked at him. Francis had to shrug. He didn't know what else to do. Jason sounded almost 'hopeful.' And it wasn't that he wanted Elizabeth hurt. He was just that eager to put a stop to anything that could cause the young woman harm.

Maximus pressed his knuckles on the top of his desk. "She spoke with Elizabeth, made no demands, showed no… ill will. She did want to invite Elizabeth to her home."

"She's not going." The tone was final and Francis could see Maximus bristle. It was a knee-jerk reaction for the Don. He wasn't used to anyone making statements like that about his family.

"No, she's not going. I don't trust Connie. My sister may have married her brother, but the Santini's aren't my family. And from what I heard from Francis, Elizabeth has no interest in deepening her relationship with her aunt."

Francis knew that Jason was waiting for him to speak. "Elizabeth is fine, Jason. A little confused. That may be from the jet lag, but she also had good instincts. She didn't show fear or anything else and when Antonia moved her toward the door she went quickly, without hesitation."

Another pause. "I want to speak to her."

Maximus shook his head and sat down in his chair. "She's resting. You may speak with her in a few days."

"I'm going to speak with her tonight, Maximus."

Francis froze as Maximus rose from his chair. "You dare to-"

"She asked about the time difference, Maximus." Francis knew he was on thin ice. "She said she wanted to speak with Jason."

The older man looked worn. Scrubbing his hand over his face, his heavy gold ring winked in the light of the desklamp. "I don't want her upset, Jason. Understand that. Respect that."

"I won't… you know that. I lo- like her to much to hurt her like that."

Francis wondered if the Don caught the little slip his friend just made. Then again, he wondered if Jason caught the little slip he just made. "I'll make sure she's rested before she calls."

"Thanks, Francis." He could hear the exhaustion in Jason's voice. "Call me, no matter what time it is here. I… I want to talk to her."

"Will do."

Once he ran out of tears, Lucky leaned back and looked at Emily. "You look upset. What's wrong?"

Emily bit her lip as she considered how to tell him something that might completely destroy his world. "Lucky, I- I don't know how to tell you this, but..." she watched him carefully as she made her admission, "but Elizabeth… she's gone."


	39. Chapter 39

Part 39

Lucky stared at Emily, his eyes narrowing slightly at the younger woman. "What did you say?"

Emily bit her lip again. "Elizabeth… she's gone from Port Charles!"

He took in a steadying breath and hoped that Emily would get to the damn point. "What happened to her?"

"She went to Italy!" She spat out the answer like it was old gum.

"Italy?" The pieces of the puzzle in his fractured brain were starting to fall into place.

"Yeah, she has this Uncle Max or something. Boy was he a big jerk. Anyway, he took Elizabeth with him and actually I'm glad." She reached out and touched his arm. "You should be too."

Emily's hand started to pet his arm and Lucky had to fight to control himself so he didn't break each and every one of her fingers on his arm.

"You don't know what happened since you were attacked! Elizabeth," she shook her head, "Elizabeth married my brother."

Lucky felt an odd sense of calm come over him as Emily rattled out the details of how she eavesdropped on her grandparents and found out that Elizabeth had weaseled herself into Jason's life. While the girl was short on details, she was really seething about it. Something, Lucky realized, he could use to his advantage.

When she paused for a breath he gave her a sweet smile. "Have I ever told you how amazing you are?"

He let the words sink in, watching her eyes water with tender emotions.

"You've always been there for me. You've been such a good friend." He covered her hand his his hand, squeezing it slightly. He felt her tremble against him. "Why have you always been so good to me, especially now?"

"Because," she looked up at him with her eyes filled with sappy emotion, "I love you."

Jason paced the floor of Elizabeth's bedroom, waiting for the phone to ring. He tilted his head from side to side stretching his muscles, trying not to break his promise to Maximus. Still he was anxious to hear her voice. He wanted to be sure that she was really fine.

A voice in his head argued that Francis wouldn't lie to him. Francis would protect Elizabeth with his life, and he would tell Jason if there was something wrong.

He stopped at the window and stared out into the backyard. There was a grill and small seating area outside. Pressing his head against the glass, he took in one breath and then another, closing his eyes against the emptiness of the scene. But closing his eyes only made things worse.

In his head he saw her. Elizabeth, her legs tucked under a blanket as she read from a book held open on her lap. She looked up, her eyes laughing… at him. Standing beside the grill, some horrifyingly cute apron tied around him, he was putting the grill through its paces. And smiling. Jason Morgan was smiling at her. And loving every minute of it. Pulling the blanket off of her legs, Elizabeth set it over the arm of her chair and stood up.

She stepped toward him, wrapping her arms around his middle, lifting her face toward his-

RING

Jason picked up the phone a heartbeat later. "Morgan."

"Jason? It's Elizabeth."

He sat down on the bed and let out a breath. "How are you?"

"Overwhelmed still… still trying to get everyone's name straight." She sighed. "After years of being invisible it's hard to get up the energy to be around people that want to spend time with you."

He couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips. "I can understand. When I woke up after the accident, the Quartermaines were in my face all the time wanting me to be 'Jason Quartermaine.'"

"Oh," he could hear the pain in her voice, "Jason, I'm sorry, I didn't think-"

"It's okay," he chuckled into the phone, "I wasn't complaining. I'm just glad your experience is different. Your family wants to get to know you. Mine wanted me to be 'someone else.'"

"Except for Lila." She said the words knowing she was right.

"Yes," he closed his eyes and imagined Elizabeth sitting next to him, close enough to touch, "except for Lila. She just let me 'be.' Emily too after awhile."

"Emily," Elizabeth sighed, "I miss her… not how things were, you know, before I left… but back when we were friends, hanging out with Lucky-" she stopped short and he cursed himself in his head.

"She'll come around, Elizabeth. She'll realize that whatever it was that was stuck up her- she'll realize that she misses you too."

He could swear he heard a little laugh, but there was a mixture of sadness in the sound as well. "Yeah, I hope so… I just don't understand... " he could almost imagine her shaking her head, "anyway… I'll just keep hoping."

"That's a good idea." He focused back on her, leaning down on the mattress until his head touched her pillow. "Are you getting time to rest? Do I need to talk to Maximus?"

Elizabeth smiled. How Jason managed to worry about her when he was spending every waking minute trying to find the people putting her in danger, she would never know. "I'm fine, really." She smiled and cuddled the phone to her ear as she lay out on the outdoor couch on the veranda. Francis and Antonia were seated at a small table on the other side, having their own private conversation. "But if it wasn't for Antonia and Francis, I wouldn't have time to myself."

"Francis is a good friend to me. I'm glad he went with you. He'll keep you safe."

She heard something in his voice, a soft tone that sounded almost… wistful. "And you?"

it took him a moment to answer. At first it was almost a hum. "Me?" She could almost picture him smiling. "What about me?"

"Who is keeping you safe?" She reached out her free hand and picked at the crisp edge of her pillowcase while she waited for his answer.

The silence began to crawl over her like a shadow. She was worried that he was lost in his own thoughts… distracted. "Jason?"

"Hmm? What did you say?" He sounded almost asleep. His words drawn out and rumbling through his chest. "Eliz-abeth."

"Jason," she blinked at the tears in her eyes, he sounded so tired. "Who is keeping you safe?"

"Oh." She imagined that he was smiling at her, his head on the pillow beside hers. "You, 'Lizb'th. You keep me safe."

She was shocked and wanted to ask him to explain. She wanted to find out what he was talking about. She was… what?

But his breathing evened out. A deep, strong indrawn breath followed each sigh of sound. She closed her eyes and listened to him breathe and imagined cuddling close enough to tuck her head under his chin, her cheek against his chest, her fingers tracing mindless patterns over his skin. "I hope so, Jason." She sighed and cuddled deeper in her imagination. "I hope so."


	40. Chapter 40

Part 40

The maid arrived and Sonny let out a little sigh of relief. Carly had seemed to disappear on him and that was fine. She was annoying on the best days, but lately, with him basically confined to the penthouse, any time alone with Carly would have been a final straw on his back. He barely looked up as the older woman was allowed into his space. He stared at the same spot on the newspaper that he'd been looking at for the last half hour.

When the door closed he still didn't look up. There was no need to in his mind.

Still, he felt a shadow fall over his paper and someone cleared their throat.

Looking up, he saw the maid holding out a plain paper sack. It looked like her lunch

"The man said he wanted to help you."

"Help me?" Sonny scoffed at her. "Who does he think he is?" He took another gulp of Scotch and set the glass down at the edge of the sideboard, almost dropping it to the floor.

"He says he is a friend. Beyond that, I do not know. I have never seen him before." She turned away and began to dust the gold encrusted knick knacks that Carly had piled on the shelf. "I brought you the phone, Mr. Corinthos," she explained, "that is all."

He waved her away like a haughty monarch, but the woman didn't see the gesture, she was back to her cleaning. The sting of his snide remarks lessened as she remembered the large amount of money she had been promised for bringing Mr. Corinthos the contraband package. The men guarding his door were new faces to her, but she felt that their job was to watch him, not her.

So she went about her work, trying to get out of the room as quickly as possible.

Lucky slipped out of the bed and crossed the floor to the bathroom. He barely had room between the wall and the sink, but he made it all the way to the toilet. He freed himself from his boxers and let out a huge sigh as he emptied his bladder.

A sound from the bedroom made him freeze up. He squeezed his eyes shut and hoped that Emily wouldn't wake up.

A few moments later, when the room remained blissfully silent, he finished at the toilet and pushed the handle down with his bare foot. Still silent, he went back into the bedroom and stared at Emily laying half naked in the bed.

He ran his tongue over his teeth he couldn't help the involuntary shudder that ran though his body. Emily. Clinging. Simpering. Touchy-feely. Emily. He half hoped she was faking when she gasped and groaned through sex. It would have been easier to do it if she'd been quiet.

Elizabeth was quiet. Hell, she was downright still half the time. She barely looked him in the eyes, even when he was on top of her. But the last few months had been pretty much a dry spell. His head had been so wonky he'd barely been able to get up the energy to get in bed with Elizabeth, let alone touch her more than to move her on her side of the bed.

Lucky pushed his fingers through his hair and felt the ridge of one of his scars. Elizabeth was always on his mind. He was going to find her and bring her to Santini. He knew that as well as he knew his own name.

The trouble was, he needed Emily to get close to Elizabeth. And to do that, he was going to have to convince Emily that he returned her feelings. He just hoped she didn't expect sex everyday. He just wasn't up to that much acting.

Sonny stared at the phone in his hands and then back at the front door of his penthouse. He'd been under watch by Maximus' men for too long. He wanted this whole mess to finished. And he hoped that when it was all over, he'd get to mete out punishment to a few choice people. Elizabeth Webber among them.

He'd never really known the girl. He didn't go to Kelly's and he certainly wouldn't have cared about her if it hadn't been for Luke dragging him into the mess he'd made.

Still, he'd had some time to think and anyone that insignificant that caused him this amount of discomfort was going to pay. He'd want to see her hurt before this was over. But to do that, he needed to get out of jail.

He dialed the phone and waited… and waited. A heartbeat before he decided to give up the call was answered. "Is this Corinthos?"

"The issue," Sonny countered, "is who you are, friend." The last word was nearly a sneer.

"I," answered the voice, "am the person who is going to get you out from Maximus' thumb... and get your hands around the neck of your former 'friend,' Jason Morgan."

Sonny worried that this was all a trap, but his anger outweighed his caution. "You make this tempting... so far. What I need to know is what 'you' get out of this. What kind of favor will you require from me."

The man on the other end laughed. "Locked up behind your penthouse door you can't do anyone any good, Corinthos. Haven't the walls started closing in yet?"

The man knew too much. Of that, Sonny was sure. He knew in a moment that it hadn't been Jason that told his secret. No, he knew how had given away that little tidbit. "You're the man who called Luke."

"Ding ding, Corinthos." He laughed again. "Mr. Spencer has been out of contact with me for a few days. I'm beginning to think he's skipped out on our deal. And don't you worry... his indiscretion will be punished."

Sonny would feel a little cheated if he didn't get a chance to see Luke choke to death, but he was okay with it for now. "Then how are you getting me out of here?"

Jason entered the living room of the Quartermaine mansion from the garden and looked around the room. It was empty. He rubbed at his temples and let out a sigh. He had wanted to see his grandmother. She would be able to explain these... feelings he was having. Feelings.

Even thinking of the word made him uneasy. Ever since he'd woken up in the hospital he'd had needs. Food sometimes. Sleep sometimes. Speed... always. Sex... sure. But sex had been a means to an end. A relief of something pent up within him... and then... there was always this empty hole afterwards.

Like a sinkhole that swallowed homes and lives in a sudden shuddering gasp.

"Jason?"

It was instinct that had Jason preparing to flee. The sound of Edward's voice normally had him running for the nearest exit. "Edward."

The older man chuckled. "I take it you're here to see Lila?"

Jason looked back at him and didn't need to answer.

Edward held up his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry, my humor leaves something to be desired on the best of days, but I know that it doesn't register with you, my boy. Sorry."

Jason thought through his words and then nodded slowly. "Is Lila alright?"

His grandfather smiled, that soft happy smile that he did when he thought of Lila. "She's fine. Cook had one of her baking fits this morning and Lila is taking a nap after sampling the spoils. I'm sure she would love to see you when she wakes up."

Jason nodded, but he didn't leave, his eyes focused on nowhere in particular, deep in thought.

Keeping an eye on Jason, Edward walked around the front of a chair and sat down in it. "Why don't you have a seat."

The words turned Jason's head and shocking though it may be to both of them, Jason sat down on the couch, his forearms on his knees.

Edward fought down a smile. He honestly didn't expect Jason to sit down with him, at all.

"Jason," he began, worried that one wrong word would send Jason running for the door, "is there something bothering you?"

"I wanted," Jason leaned back on the couch cushions for a moment, "to talk to grandmother about..." he stopped and started again, "to see if she could help me understand..." Jason shifted on the couch, setting his hands on his knees as he let go of a puff of breath. "I don't know how to say it."

There was a moment when Edward wanted to crow... clap his hands together... and cheer. Jason was actually talking to him. But he knew if he did it would be the last time it happened. "I'm hardly a replacement for my lovely wife, but I think I might be able to help out in this particular instance."


	41. Chapter 41

Part 41

Edward chose his words carefully. "I'm hardly a replacement for my lovely wife, but I think I might be able to help out in this particular instance."

"Help out how?" Jason looked warily at Edward. "When you offer help, there's usually strings attached."

Edward drew back a bit, his eyes narrowing at Jason as his mind worked. "Ah, touche, Jason... I deserved that."

Jason didn't say anything in response, he just waited.

"And something Lila has... taken me to task about in the past. I'd like to say that I've changed." He looked at Jason but instead of being upset that there was no response, he smiled. "What seems to be the problem?"

Jason balked for a moment, watching Edward as if he expected the man to pounce on him. But when the older man remained placidly in his chair, Jason spoke. "Ever since I woke up in the hospital... I lived my life by what I needed."

Edward wanted to speak, but he wisely kept quiet. Nodding, he waited for Jason to continue.

"When I found Elizabeth in the snow, I needed to protect her, needed to get her help. Needed her to go away so she'd be safe."

Looking down at his hands, Edward found them gripping the arms of his chair, nearly white-knuckled. Still he was quiet and let his normally stoic grandson struggle through this uncharted territory.

"And then she was gone." Jason pulled in a harsh breath that seemed to startle him a bit. "And I'm turning this city and more upside down to find the man that wants her, but there's something wrong." Looking up at Edward, Jason lifted a hand and set his palm flat over his heart. "I hurt."

Edward had heard stories, from people he paid from within the PCPD to keep him informed, that Jason was nearly a legend among the officers for the kind of pain he could not only inflict but take without a sound or visible demonstration.

But now, looking at Jason sitting on the couch across from him, he saw a different story. The younger man was suffering. His face tight, his eyes sharp blue over darkening shadows, Jason was in a bad way.

"Jason," Edward waited until he saw Jason focus on him, "I think I know what you're going through."

The suspicious look that Jason gave him was... weaker wasn't the word, nothing about Jason was weak... no, softer, that was the word.

"When I met your grandmother I was a driven man. I knew what my future looked like. I was going to rule the corporate world. I was going to be a man feared and someone to reckon with. I was going to be respected as more than a businessman, I was going to be a Captain of Industry!" He sighed and chuckled a little. "But when I met your grandmother... when I met Lila," Edward felt the wistful smile touch his lips, put his hand over the heart that beat inside his chest for love of his wife, "all those things I needed... were less important..."

Jason nodded, confused at how much he understood of what Edward was saying. Up until now, they had nothing in common.

"... than the woman I loved."

Love. The word pushed its way into Jason's mind. Love. He looked at his grandfather as if the man were speaking in a foreign tongue. Love.

Edward's expression was strange. Soft. Wistful. "Falling in love with Lila changed me." He chuckled. "Sure, I'm still a big man in the business world. I can take companies apart or build them up. Men all over the world fear me, but one look from my Lila, one disapproving word, and I'm groveling at her feet."

"Groveling, dear?" Both men rose to their feet as Lila entered the room with Reginald. He brought her to the seating area and set her between the two men. "I've rarely had occasion to make you grovel for your sins."

Edward heard the snap of humor in her tone and leaned in to give her a kiss on her cheek. "Still, you tamed me with one touch of your hand, my love."

She leaned into the kiss even as laughed. "One would hardly call you tame." Lila turned to Jason. "I had a feeling you were here, Jason. So I came down to see." She looked from Jason to Edward and back again. "From what I heard as I came in, this must have been quite the conversation. Anything I can help you with?"

Jason looked at her with an expression that bordered on a smile. "I think," he hesitated for a moment before continuing on, "grandfather already did." Jason bent and gave her a kiss before leaving through the garden door.

Lila turned to her husband and nailed him with a suspicious look that echoed Jason's earlier expression. "Just what did you do, Edward?"

"I just shared with him a story about us, my love."

She softened at the endearment. "You do realize that you might have helped yourself to lose our bet?" Her eyes were twinkling with mischief.

"Lila, my dear," Edward took her hand as he sat back in his chair, "if our grandson finds himself lucky enough to have Elizabeth return his love, I will happily lose to you."

"And pay up?"

"Oh," he chuckled and lifted her hand to his lips, "I will happily pay up and then some."

Antonio Santini could barely contain his anger. "What did you think you were doing, Connie?"

She began to answer him, but he cut her off. "No, no… don't say anything. You weren't thinking," he accused her, "you never think!"

"I got close to her, Tony… better than you've managed to do."

"And now," he ground out the words through clenched teeth, "they will be on guard even more since your little stunt!"

Connie huffed through the phone. "And what, pray tell, are you doing to get our little niece in your clutches? Or have you figured out a way around Tomaso's will?"

"I'm not telling you any of my plans, Connie. You can't keep anything a secret."

He cut her outraged protest off before it could start.

"Like that little boy toy you think you have hidden away. What if I told your husband-"

He heard the shock in her voice as she changed her anger for desperation. "No, Tonio, please… don't do anything-"

"Keep out of my way, Connie… or I'll take him away from you."

He could hear her tears over the phone. "Don't be a bastard, Tony."

"Don't be a nosy bitch, Connie." He hung up on her desperate pleas and dialed another phone number.

"Howard Lawson's New York Hotel - Times Square." The clerk sounded like they were eating something.

"Room 422."

"Would you like to give me a name, sir?"

"Put the call through." He didn't need to waste his time any more than he already had.

The phone rang for a few moments and then it was picked up. "Hello?"

He really didn't have time for his. "Who the hell is this?"

"This is Emily Quartermaine- wait a minute… who is this?"

The phone went dead in her hands.


	42. Chapter 42

Part 42

Antonio Santini had been patient. Well, as patient as he could be. He'd taken his time planning his revenge… and his takeover. It was all falling into place.

His father had shown both of his son's how to play chess when they were boys. Tomaso had taken to the game with ease, but he didn't play to conquer. He played for the fun of it. He enjoyed winning, but he enjoyed the complicated movements, the strategy. His greatest joy was the smile and the vigorous pat on his shoulder from his father after he'd concede the game.

Antonio wasn't like his brother. He didn't want to be. Antonio liked being crafty. He liked manipulating the game to suit his own needs. When he played against his father, the older man was quiet, almost sullen. His eyes would roam over the board, examining each piece with suspicion and care.

 _One day, his father had leaned back in his chair, folded his arms across his chest and glared at his second son. "Put it back on the table, Antonio." His father's voice accented each icy syllable of his name._

" _Put what back, Papa?"_

" _The piece you have in your hand."_

 _Antonio still remembered the feeling of that moment. All of his planning, his schemes, were all done. His father had seen the truth of his deception and called him on it._

 _But Antonio Santini wasn't going to give his father the satisfaction of knowing he was right. He wasn't going to give him the evidence. Dropping the piece from his hand to the floor, Antonio sat up in his chair and leaned closer, holding out his hands for examination._

 _He thought that would be enough._

 _But when his father leaned forward to examine his hands close up, Antonio felt blind rage roll through his body. He slapped his hands down on the chessboard and flung it off the table. The pieces went flying in the air, raining down on the hardwood at their feet._

" _I can't believe you looked, Papa!" The young man shot to his feet and glared drawing all eyes in the room at the Social Club._

 _Slowly, his father rose to his feet, his chin lifted in a haughty gesture, his eye sparked with anger because of his son's display of temper. "I looked because I know you, Antonio. I know what you are capable of… and I am ashamed of you."_

Alone in his office, Antonio felt the bite of pain in his palm as his hand closed tighter and tighter. The chess piece he held was the same kind of piece he'd stolen years before during the game. Staring into the fire, he took in one breath after another as he contemplated his next move.

He thought through all the possible outcomes of his decision and knew death waited at the end of each possibility. This time, he would take a piece off the board that was only a stumbling block. Something that occupied a space he needed another piece to fill.

Nodding to his Enforcer he tossed the piece into the fire and watched the flames reach up and lick at the pawn in mid flight before it fell into the raging heart of the blaze.

Sonny hung up the phone and smiled. So, his 'pizza' was ready. He shuddered at the thought that such a disgusting creation was even whispered into his ear, but it was the meaning behind the affront that made him happy.

The maintenance man who was hired to mop the hall outside the Corinthos penthouse. Continued his job, bending his back in an effort to finish as quickly as he could. The phone i his pocket buzzed. And continued to buzz. It was something he knew well. He'd served in Korea, knew his morse code. Knew, that his job here was done in more ways than one.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a tab that looked like a Seltzer tablet and dropped it into his water bucket. It took awhile to sink through the bubbles on the top of the water, and that gave him time to leave.

He didn't even bother with the elevator, that would look strange anyway. Instead, he walked behind the potted ficus and pushed open the stairway door. A moment later he was heading down to the next floor.

Sonny heard the heavy thump outside the door and smiled. Santini had promised to drug the guards so he could escape. He stared at his watch, counting the seconds until the air would clear of the noxious fumes.

It was torture, but he knew as soon as he reached the basement one of Santini's men would be waiting with a car to take him to a safe house.

Ten minutes passed and he knew he had to act. Any longer and one of Maximus' men from the lobby would come up to check on the guards.

Stepping out of his penthouse, a briefcase held securely in his hand, Sonny stepped over the prone body of one of the men and made his way to the stairs.

He pushed the door open and stepped through.

He may have heard a noise behind him, but he wasn't quick enough to do anything about it. Hands grabbed at him, one on his forehead, the other reached around his jaw.

One twist and his neck was broken.

His body followed as it tumbled down the stairs, a lifeless heap that rolled to a stop against the wall.

Looking down at his feet, the hitman saw the briefcase and smiled. The spoils of war… Santini hadn't said a thing about a briefcase. "Then he won't miss it." Picking up the case by it's handle, the hitman walked down the stairs and over the body to get to the next level. He'd already disabled the security camera so there would be no evidence that he'd ever been there.

He waited until he was in his car and driving away before he called Santini. "It's done."

Maximus was enjoying his day. He's spent much of his waking hours taking Elizabeth on a tour of a neighboring village. The shopkeepers all knew who Maximus was. Many loved him more than they feared him, for he was constanting aiding them even before they could think to ask him for his assistance. He was dangerous, but he cared. And that was what the town chose to focus on.

Elizabeth had relaxed as soon as they had left the compound and he knew it was a good decision to take her outside to enjoy the day. He'd had a rather tense conversation with Jason the night before and he needed time away to think as well.

They had visited a few stores in the morning, but he could tell that Elizabeth was bored. When he mentioned the idea she'd blushed prettily and begged his forgiveness. "Nothing to forgive, my dear. What could we do that might keep your interest?"

She'd looked away, her fingertips playing with the linen napkin beside her plate. "I'd like to go back." She'd let out sigh after the words, her gaze flickered to his face, watching him carefully. "I'd like to go back to-"

"You can't go back to America right now." Maximus had felt something dark rise up inside of him. It wasn't anger. It was fear. Everytime he saw Elizabeth, he couldn't help but think of his sister and he wanted to protect her even more. "It's too dangerous for you."

He called over the waiter for another bottle of wine.

When the men set the bottle on the pristine tablecloth he left them to talk.

"No, not just America." She was nervous, jumpy. She drew her errant hand back into her lap and watched the napkin slide off of the table and onto the floor at her feet. She didn't reach down and pick it up, she just looked up into Maximus' face and gave every single ounce of her courage into that one moment. "I want to go back to Jason."


	43. Chapter 43

Part 43

"I want to go back to Jason." Even as Elizabeth said the words she knew there was a good chance that Maximus would be angry.

The larger man didn't move at all and Elizabeth wondered if it was only a matter of time for his temper to blow.

"Uncle?" She fiddled with her skirt and waited for him to even take a breath.

"No."

She wasn't even sure he'd said a thing. Her ears were full of a rushing sound as if she was under water.

"No, you will not!" His volume rose and suddenly Francis was suddenly at her side.

And one of Maximus' men had echoed the motion, stepping between his boss at the other guard.

"Back down, both of you!" Maximus' voice carried easily through the room. A few tables emptied, the other customers clearing much of the room. They obviously knew Maximus by his reputation.

Elizabeth reached out to touch Francis and then thought better of it. The guard was in a dangerous situation and she was the one that put him there. "Please, Uncle. Calm yourself."

He opened his mouth to speak but stopped, and took a long breath. And then another. "You can not go back. Not now. Elizabeth… please understand."

"I understand, Uncle… please don't think that I'd don't see the danger." She touched her hand to her shoulder and saw Maximus pale as he remembered her injury. "But I worry that Jason is stretching himself too thin." She looked up at Francis and knew that he was listening to her, but his focus was on the guard that was glaring at him. "I want to be there to help him... to take care of him. And he needs Francis with him."

She saw the subtle shake of the guard's head.

"Jason has enough men to protect his back." Maximus was adamant of that fact. "I wouldn't leave him unprotected."

Elizabeth was torn, her fire dying out. "I didn't mean that."

"You just don't understand-"

"Don't, please don't." Elizabeth stood, her hand waving him off. "Don't call me stupid!"

Francis had enough. "Leave her alone, Maximus. Jason will be hearing about this."

The older man narrowed his eyes at the guard. "She is my concern."

"She," Francis reminded the Don, "is Jason's wife."

Maximus took a step away from the table, gesturing to his guard to follow. "Not for long."

PCPD was all over the Towers. Johnny O'Brien knew how to stay out of sight and see the range of officers that swarmed the building. It was pretty easy to see what was going on. Someone was dead. The Medical Examiner's van was parked out front and a gurney was pushed out under the glare of cameras and the curious onlookers that always showed up when something happened at the Towers. Next, police escorted out a few men in suits. Two of them leaned heavily on some of the officers, needing assistance.

By the cut of their suits he knew they were Maximus' guards.

Taking out his phone he made a few calls. The first to Jason to make sure he knew that something was up.

A few minutes later and Johnny felt he could tell Jason, based on the process of elimination, that the body wheeled into the transport van was Sonny Corinthos.

There were going to be a lot of changes happening now. Jason had been the de facto boss of the Port Charles mob while Maximus was deciding what to do with the tempestuous man. But now, Sonny was out of the picture.

Now, they would have a whole new bunch of problems.

Jason stared down at the duffle bag he had laid out on his bed. "Dammit." The call from Johnny couldn't have happened at a worse time.

Sonny had been involved with the trouble surrounding Elizabeth, and Jason had been hoping he would eventually give up some kind of clue about who was trying to get at her, but now that he was probably dead.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, his head hanging heavily from his shoulders. "Dammit, Sonny-"

Someone pounded on the door of his room. And he didn't have to wonder who it was, even if they hadn't announced, "PCPD, open up, Morgan!"

He didn't have time to unpack if he didn't want to owe Jake a new door, so he got up and answered their second round of shouted commands.

What he got for his trouble was a faceful of wall and his right arm wrenched behind his back. "Well, hello, Mr. Morgan."

Jason managed to turn his head to the side and get a look at the satisfied smile on Taggart's face. "Detective."

Another detective waved a piece of paper in front of his face. "We have a warrant to search your room."

He didn't say anything in return. He knew Jake had already called Diane. He just had to wait for them to find-

"Well, lookie here, Mr. Morgan."

Jason wanted to sigh in frustration. He knew what they found, he'd left it in plain sight and even the PCPD couldn't screw that up.

"Going somewhere?" The other detective was new to him, but, apparently bad attitudes were the norm at PCPD.

He refused to answer and knew that his bland expression was going to drive Taggart to distraction.

"I think we can help you there, boy." Taggart punctuated his words with a twist to Jason's arm. "We're going to give you a first class ride down to the station."

Jason didn't bother asking him what it was about. Sonny's death would put him square in the sights of the police. Even though they believed he was Sonny's enforcer, his second in command, any time a man of power like that was killed, they would always look at the man who stood to gain the most.

They had no idea that the last thing Jason wanted was to inherit the territory from Sonny. And Jason, wasn't going to try to convince them of anything.

But his trip to Italy was going to have to wait for when he wasn't in police custody.

The other detective marched past them to the door, Jason's duffle in his hands. And Taggart with a grim smile on his lips marched Jason out after it.

Elizabeth sat numb in her room. Francis had wanted to talk to her, but she had nothing to say. He'd apologized for speaking up to Maximus, but she hadn't been mad about it. She'd given his arm a gentle pat and reassured him in a quiet voice that she just needed some time alone.

When the door opened up again, Elizabeth knew that it wasn't him.

She felt the warm embrace of Antonia and a moment later she dissolved into tears and clung to her cousin.

"Shhhh... shhh..." Antonia held her close and smoothed her hand over Elizabeth's hair. "Calm yourself," she begged the smaller woman, "it will all be okay."

Maximus set down the phone and glared at it as if it was enough to change the news he'd just learned. Sonny Corinthos was dead. His own men had called with the information before O'Brien had reached him. The hit, they explained had been professional.

He know that it hadn't been any of Jason's men. They were hired under Corinthos but had been loyal to Jason almost from the beginning. And they knew that Jason wanted Sonny immobilized not dead.

For a moment he considered Luke Spencer as the culprit, but then dismissed the thought at crazy. Luke was a devious man, but he was getting sloppy and Sonny wouldn't have let Luke get the upper hand.

Then again, Sonny's actions of late had been... questionable.

Either way, Sonny's death had caused some complications, possibly making it more difficult to figure out who was responsible for the danger following Elizabeth.

He'd been disappointed in himself. His reaction to her words had been instinctive. Protective. Fearful.

He'd only recently found Elizabeth and the idea of her leaving to go back America worried him, a strong desperate worry that had nothing to do with rational thought.

Maximus wanted her to remain in Italy, safe from the danger in Port Charles. Safe from the danger of living a life like Jason Morgan did.

Much of his own success had come from thoughtful contemplation of the intricacies of the business. The other from his stalwart belief in the fact that his emotions were the other ingredient in his success. Something that he wasn't sure Jason had control of.

Diane beat them to the station and when they marched Jason in through the crush of news cameras and reporters, the attorney saw red. She nearly knocked over the chair that she had been sitting in and gave the District Attorney a hearty push on his shoulder.

"I hope," he ground out between his teeth, "that there was something wrong with the garage entrance? And that's why you dragged Mr. Morgan in through the front door?"

Taggart shrugged. "Since when have you shied away from a little publicity?"

Diane stepped forward, her arms folded across her chest. "Since he read my prepared brief on character assassination. And the amount of money I'm going to sue for when it's revealed that Mr. Morgan had nothing to do with Sonny Corinthos' early demise."

Taggart perked up a bit. "How did you know this was about Corinthos?" He gave Jason's cuffs a little tug. "Did your client confess to you?"

"Please," she laughed, "your department leaks like a sieve. How else do you explain the amount of press lurking on your front step."

Taggart's smile dimmed a bit. "We brought him in for a reason."

Diane's finely sculpted brow rose over her chilling glare. "When has Jason Morgan ever refused to come in for questioning?"

Taggart was stopped in his tracks but the other detective was more than happy to jump right in. "Looks like he wouldn't have come in 'this' time." He set the duffle down on a nearby desk. "Looks like he was planning on skipping town."

Diane noticed a slight twitch of Jason's hand. She would swear he didn't even know he was doing it, but the tip of his finger was tracing along the wedding ring he was wearing. She jumped at the gesture, not only as a defense, but as something she was going to grill him over later. "My client, as you may well know, has just recently been married."

The District Attorney looked like he was about to choke on the idea. "I had heard something like that but thought it was an out and out lie."

Giving him her best 'prove it' glare, Diane raised her chin in defiance. "Lila Quartermaine herself was witness to the ceremony, so put that in your pipe and smoke it." She gestured toward Jason. "And my client was headed to Italy to join his wife for a slightly belated honeymoon."

"If you would like to ask my client about Mr. Corinthos. Then you'll kindly remove those cuffs and we will settle ourselves in a room."

Taggart looked confused. "You're not going to demand some time alone with him first?"

"Why?" She chuckled and gave Jason a smile. "He had nothing to do with Mr. Conrinthos' untimely demise. Jason Morgan is completely innocent."

Taggart's partner glared at the attorney. "Bullshit."

She smiled brightly and gestured to the detective. "You ought to know."


	44. Chapter 44

Part 44

Elizabeth went to Antonia's villa that evening. The slightly older woman set up a quiet evening with some videos on tv. American comedies, the sillier the better. Francis was given the night off but he still attended the ladies and sat off to the side trying to be as unobtrusive as possible.

"I'm glad you were able to come, Elizabeth." Antonia set a mug of hot chocolate in front of the younger woman.

"I had to," she sighed and picked up the cup, cuddling it in her hands, "it was my chance to get out of the villa. Uncle said he won't let me go back to Port Charles right now."

Antonia didn't ask why. She just waited for the younger woman to continue on.

"Someone killed Sonny Corinthos."

"Ah... " Antonia shook her head, "that would make things difficult."

"You mean more dangerous for Jason… now more than ever."

Antonia took another sip. "Because they know he'll be the new head of the organization in Port Charles."

"That's what Uncle Maximus said." Elizabeth was distinctly upset by the thought. "Everyone will be looking to test him. To find a weakness in his organization."

"And you," she supplied, "would be the first person they would go after."

Elizabeth shrugged. "They would if they thought Jason cared about me."

Antonia nearly choked on her wine. "If?" She looked at the incredulous expression on Elizabeth's face. "I think he more than 'cares' about you. Francis says he does and he would know."

"Riiiight, Francis is a sweetheart for thinking that, but I feel bad." Elizabeth sneaked a glance over at Francis. "I think I put Francis in a bad position today."

Antonia took a sip of her wine. "Francis did his job. Uncle understands that."

Elizabeth's gaze was hopeful. "I hope so. I feel so guilty if something happened to him because of me."

"You, my darling cousin," Antonia shook her head with a smile, "carry too much on your shoulders."

"I owe Francis so much. He just up and flew over here with me. He didn't even have time to pack anything."

Antonia leaned back and took a sip of her wine. "One of Jason's crew packed some things for him and sent them here. He's just fine, Elizabeth, don't worry."

Elizabeth gave Antonia a curious look. "How do you know all of this?"

A subtle shrug and a smile half-hidden behind the lip of her wineglass was all she offered in response.

The truth dawned on Elizabeth a few moments later. "Just how much time have you been spending with Francis?"

Another shrug, this one bigger and punctuated with a broad smile was enough for Elizabeth. She held up her mug and waited for Antonia to return the salute with her wineglass.

"Congrats to you two."

"Well," Antonia cautioned, "it's just the start of… something… don't get too excited…"

As Antonia talked Elizabeth couldn't help but feel a little wistful. The man she wanted to spend her time with was half a world away… and she missed him terribly.

If Taggart was hoping for Jason to break down and admit that he'd murdered Sonny Corinthos he was disappointed. The man in question sat in a chair in the interrogation room looking, for all intents and purposes, like he was half asleep.

His attorney on the other other had was grinning like the cat that ate the canary. She was sitting back in her chair, legs crossed and watching the proceedings like she was at the movies.

"You're asking me to believe that you had nothing to do with his murder?" Taggart sat down on the table and glared at the blond. "Seriously?"

Jason just looked back at him with a raised brow.

"Come on, Morgan-"

"He answered you the first four times, Detective." She looked at her watch, elegantly encrusted in tiny diamonds, "And while I love racking up the billable hours, I think Mr. Morgan will be more than happy for me to tack the hours onto the lawsuit I'm going to file tomorrow for harassment." There was a knock at the interrogation room door and Taggart nodded for the other detective to open the door.

Johnny O'Brien nodded to Jason as he stepped in and handed Diane a file. A moment later he stepped out, planning on waiting for them just outside the door.

Diane flipped through the file with a smile and held it out to Taggart.

The detective took the file from her with a suspicious look. After he read through it he handed it to the other detective who let the District Attorney look at it over his shoulder. When he was done he closed the file and glared at Taggart. "Get him out of here, now!"

Taggart got off the table and moved to the door, holding it open for Diane and continue to hold it for Jason as he moved through the doorway and into the squad room.

The police all stopped what they were doing to watch him leave the room. It wasn't until they were in the SUV with Johnny O'Brien that Jason turned to his lawyer and asked. "What was in the file?"

She smiled. "Proof that you were nowhere near Sonny when he was killed. It helps," she explained, "when you don't do anything illegal. It makes my job so much easier."

"Thank you." Jason nodded and sat back against the seat. "Did they give back my bag."

Diane's expression softened when she looked at Jason. "They put it in the back." She narrowed her gaze at him. "Were you really going to Italy?"

Jason looked out the window and stared at the passing scenery.

Maximus looked over the paperwork that his lawyer had placed in his hands. "How soon can you send this over?"

The younger man looked at Maximus with a smile. "I can overnight it to Port Charles as soon as you approve the document."

The Don went through the document a second time.

"If there wasn't a pre-nuptial agreement, I might be able to get her a great settlement. From what I understand, Jason Morgan-"

"You might want to think before you decide to antagonize Jason Morgan."

The younger lawyer smiled again, heedless of the hinted danger. "My family has worked in this business for generations. Mr. Morgan would understand that it is merely the cost of doing business and-"

"My niece," Maximus groused as he handed back the paperwork, "isn't 'business,' Mr. Lansing."

He held up his hands in surrender. "Of course not, sir. Of course not. I just wanted to make sure that this turns out in the best way possible for your niece."

Tucking the document into his briefcase, Ric Lansing gave Maximus a questioning look. "Would you like me to take this personally? Make sure he signs it quickly?"

Leaning back in his chair, Maximus gave the younger man a measuring look. "If you think you can get Jason to sign this quickly. Be my guest."

Snapping the lock on his briefcase closed, Ric Lansing left with a mock bow to the Don.

Emily flopped down in a chair at the gate and folded her arms over her chest as she waited for Lucky to find his way. When he showed up he had some hotdogs and sodas in a box.

He saw her grimace at the sight and shrugged. "You said you were hungry."


	45. Chapter 45

Part 45

There were two things going for Emily during the flight. One, Lucky needed her alive. And Two, it was ridiculously easy to slip a sleeping pill into her soda before they boarded, so Emily was out like a light for nearly the entire trip.

The added benefit, the many people that gave him pitying looks as he helped his 'drunk' girlfriend off the flight and to the taxi cab outside. It just went to prove how easy it was to dupe people all over the world.

Now all he had to do was pull the wool over Elizabeth's eyes and get his last payoff.

Connie Santini was useful at times. She could helm a fundraising committee, because so many people were afraid of her they would gladly donate money just to keep her away from them. It also meant that a not-so-subtle threat from her overly rouged lips would make pretty much anyone do her bidding.

Including a little waitress at a quaint cafe in town. It was simple really, a few comments about her little children and how dangerous it is for them to walk to school together... she was more than happy to seat Connie behind a line of trees. It was nearly an hour before the Giambetti reservation arrived, but Connie had her time to prepare and she was ready.

Jason was a little more than concerned. Maximus had been strangely silent during the last day, but Jason had so many other things to do that it had only kept a place in his head. A very large and disturbing place, but there were meetings that needed to be done, security to be dealt with.

Johnny stepped in and sat down across from Jason at the desk. "You think you'll move into Sonny's office?"

The dark look in his friend's eyes said it all.

"Ohhhkay." He sighed. "But you know that's what people will expect. Not that you care, but this office is for the 'second' in command."

Jason nodded, but didn't comment on that. "That's not why I called you in."

Johnny watched Jason carefully for his reaction. "Maximus' men are gone."

There was only the slightest of twinges at one corner of Jason's mouth. "Do you think he gave the order?"

"Without discussing it with you?"

"He wouldn't need to. If it was his decision, it wouldn't matter what I thought."

Johnny thought it might be his imagination, but Jason was tense. More than he'd expect from his friend. There was something going on underneath his normal bland calm.

Johnny thought it was best to keep things on point, at least on the surface. "I don't think it was Maximus' men. Two of them were unconscious. I don't see him hurting his own guys."

Jason nodded. "They weren't hurt, but it doesn't sound like Maximus."

"You think it's about Elizabeth."

Jason didn't move a muscle. "Could be. Whoever it was wanted Sonny's help. Then Sonny got himself locked away by Maximus. They had to know it would only be a matter of time before... before Maximus was frustrated enough to try to get more information from him."

"And Maximus knows Sonny's weaknesses... he'd get any information Sonny had."

"Which," Jason challenged, "would be nothing. Sonny was being used by Luke. They had a habit of doing it to each other."

"So you think Sonny was eliminated-"

"Out of anger. The man behind his is upset that he missed his chance. And the longer it takes to find her... the more he'll act out."

Johnny nodded. "I've already told the men to be more careful than normal. Report anyone asking about Elizabeth."

Jason shook his head. "He's not going to be that obvious. He's going to be sneaky about this. He's going to use someone to get to her. And now I'm a bigger target than ever."

"So you're not going to Italy?"

Jason's eyes were cold chips of ice when they looked up at Johnny. "No."

The intercom buzzed and Jason hit the answer button. "Morgan."

"Mister Morgan?" His secretary's voice was higher pitched than normal, but it wasn't fear. She was smiling. "There's someone here to see you."

Jason looked at Johnny who was already standing up from his chair to move into a protected vantage point by the door. "Let them in."

Emily thought she'd finally gotten what she wanted in life, Lucky. She wanted him and she got him. She may not have been born a Quartermaine, but she knew how to make a plan and stick to it.

She was also happy that he'd swept her away on a vacation, Italy was so romantic!

But sitting in a hotel room, alone, was not how she imagined spending her first day.

She'd watched some TV. Didn't understand much of anything they said, but it was better than staring out the window. Screaming kids, loud traffic, it was like New York, but just in a different language.

When the door finally opened she lurched to her feet from the bed, smiling in anticipation. "Lucky, I'm so glad you're back!"

"Are you?" Lucky's eyes glared at her. "Really?"

Emily moved closer, her hands held out to him. "Lucky, I love you... I want to spend every moment with you."

She saw him cringe. "I don't want you to think that I'm just saying it, Lucky... you know how much you mean to me... how much I love it when we make-"

"I just think that maybe this is a game to you, Emily." He moved away from her, watching her expression in the glass of the window. "Maybe you just wanted to take me away from Elizabeth, to prove you can."

"Oh my god, NO!" She moved after him, slid her hands down his arms as she leaned up against his body.

He barely resisted the urge to throw her off of him. "You answered the phone in New York-"

"I told you about that, I wasn't hiding anything and-"

"And then you didn't want to come here-"

"Because I was afraid that you just wanted her back," she stepped away, hugging herself, "that it didn't matter that she'd, that she'd married my brother."

"That's what you don't understand, Emily... Em," he used the nickname even though it tasted like bile on his tongue. "I'm here to put that all behind me... behind us." He hated to see how she 'melted' when he used that word. "I just need you to talk to Elizabeth first. To help me explain things to her. Make sure she knows that I'm with you."

"I just don't see why we have to see her in person. It's not like she told me anything."

Lucky's hands itched from the need to strangle her so she couldn't whine anymore. "I thought you cut her out of your life?"

Emily bristled at his words. "Why are you throwing that in my face?"

He shrugged. "You were the one that cut her off first-"

"Because I loved you!" She was near tears.

"Then do this... because you love me. Help me make sure Elizabeth knows that even when Jason throws her away, she can't come back to me."

Emily's eyes squeezed tight for a moment and then she trembled from head to toe. "Fine!" She spat the word out like it was poison in her mouth. "Fine, let's just get it over with."

Lucky's expression clouded over. "You better change your attitude if you want this to work."

She reached out to him, her hand trembling. "I will, Lucky... I will."

Elizabeth was enjoying her lunch, and she was happy for Antonia and Francis, but watching them talk and laugh... was painful. When Antonia looked at her watch and sighed, Francis touched her arm gently.

"Something wrong?"

"I was supposed to pick up something down the street," she looked at the table and their barely touched meal, "I'm sure it can wait."

"Go," Elizabeth smiled at them both, "I'll stay here and hold the table. If you need to pick something up, you should."

Antonia stood up, her hand on Francis' shoulder. "I'll be right back."

Elizabeth could see the conflict on his face and nearly laughed at him. "Go with her."

Both of them balked at the idea, but Elizabeth used her best 'mother' voice. "Go on now... I'll be here, stuffing my face. Just don't be surprised if something is missing off of both of your plates when you get back."

Francis shook his head. "There's a man on the front door and the back. Stay inside the restaurant and you'll be safe."

Elizabeth saluted the guard and then gave him an impertinent, "woof!"

Rolling his eyes at her silly behavior, Francis stood and offered Antonia her arm. "Shall we go?"

She nodded, taking his arm. "I want to get back before she eats my dessert."

Elizabeth winked at them both. "Hurry up!" She picked up her fork and started in on her pasta.

The two, the brand new couple, left the restaurant arm in arm, enjoying the afternoon. But instead of gulping down all of the food on the table like she'd threatened, Elizabeth set down her fork and sighed. All too lonely for her own good.

"Oh, thank God! I thought they'd never leave!"

Elizabeth turned in her seat and stared. "You!"

The instant their 'guest' arrived, Johnny O'Brien had his hand on his gun. He was only going to wait for Jason's nod to put a bullet through the man's head. He'd never seen him before, but he knew one thing... he was a complete creep. Men like him breathed it out of his pores.

Jason saw the fancy suit. The glint of precious gems in his cufflinks. The slick sweep of his hair. The designer label briefcase.

All of it screamed asshole.

"What do you want?"

The brusque tone of voice seemed to shock the suit. Lovely.

"Right to the point. I'd heard you were a man that didn't waste words."

"I can see you're going to do that enough for the both of you." Johnny groused from the corner.

The man didn't looked shocked. "Mr. O'Brien, I believe."

Johnny shrugged, "Believe what you want. Just don't make any sudden movements."

The man just smiled, slowly. "Fine by me." He turned to Jason and smiled. "I have some paperwork for you, if I can open my briefcase without your man shooting me, our business will be done in mere moments."

Jason looked at him, focusing on his face. Looking for tension in his expression, sweat from fear. Even some kind of excitement that would tell him the man was up to something beyond delivery paperwork, but there was nothing.

"Okay. Give me the papers so you can get out."

Snapping open his briefcase the man withdrew a small stack of papers. "Here you go. Maximus Giambetti asked me to have you sign these and then I'll be going back to Italy."

Johnny took his eyes off of the lawyer to look at Jason. His friend had the papers in his hands, reading the top sheet over and over. "Jason? What is it?"


	46. Chapter 46

Part 46

Elizabeth looked at the woman stepping through the potted cypress trees at the edge of the patio. "You're Connie Santini."

The older woman smiled and moved a little closer. "I'm your Aunt Connie."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at her. "I don't think you're supposed to be here."

"I go where I want to go, Elizabeth. Don't tell me the Maximus is holding you hostage already…"

"That's not what's happening."

"Oh?" She smiled sweetly. "Does that mean that you want to stay locked up behind the compound walls unless you have armed guards all the time?"

Unsure of how much she should really say, Elizabeth chose to say very little. "You don't know me and you don't know what my life is like." Elizabeth picked up her sunglasses from the table and picked up her bag with the other hand. The sudden motion sent pain ripping through her healing wound.

"Oh dear! Are you alright?" She moved closer and touched Elizabeth's arm, but the younger woman pulled away.

"I'm fine," she replied but the tight set of her jaw and the weak tone of her voice spoke volumes. "I don't know why you came to see me, but I think you should talk to my uncle first before-"

"I have talked to your uncle. Your Uncle Antonio. He's relieved to see that you survived all these years and have been restored to us! We both loved your father and you should have the chance to know 'both' sides of your history." Reaching into her purse, Connie withdrew an envelope and handed it to her. "There are a few pictures in there for you to have, and a letter written by Tomaso to me when you were born. I would," she paused, thinking about her next words, "appreciate it if you would read the letter and then, if you don't want me to contact you again. I won't."

Elizabeth turned the envelope over in her hands, thinking about the idea. "I shouldn't- here." She held out the envelope. "You should take this back."

"Please, Elizabeth," the older woman looked quite distraught, "read the letter! Your father's own words!"

The emotional plea had an effect on Elizabeth. She tucked the envelope into her bag and nodded. "I'll read it, but you're wrong about Maximus. I don't think he'd like to hear what you've said about him."

Connie shrugged. "I'm sure he would, but Maximus has only ever wanted to do things 'his' way. He never did like Tomaso, and when his sister fell in love with my brother he did everything to stop it.

"He wants to control the lives of everyone around him. And you would be careful before he does the same to you."

Jason looked down at the paper and read the heading over again. The words didn't change. Not that time, not the four or five times he'd read it before.

The words could have been etched in granite and he still would have wondered if it was real.

"Jason?" Johnny's voice somehow reached him. "What is it?"

Jason flung the papers across the desk. The packet hit the lawyer's briefcase and sailed to the floor one page at a time.

"Is that your answer for Maximus?"

The attorney's smile hurt Jason's eyes. It was too straight… too white… too everything.

"I'll speak to Maximus myself." Jason's tone said volumes.

The lawyer wasn't listening. "He wants the papers signed."

"What he wants doesn't matter here."

That got a cough of surprise. "Really? Well that's a first." The lawyer picked up his briefcase and moved away from the desk. "I'll give you tonight to think about it. But, Mr. Morgan," he waited until Jason was looking up at him, "I suggest you consider what Maximus wants. Because what he wants happens… and if you choose to fight him… I'm sure there will be consequences."

"There always are," Jason's voice was soft, but each syllable could be heard clearly. "Like men to outstay their welcome in my office."

Johnny opened the door and stepped to the side, hoping that the attorney would argue or decide to stay.

But Ric Lansing wasn't going to give Jason an excuse to kill him. He liked his job a lot. The money was good. And ladies… they liked the money he made.

"I'll leave my phone number with the man outside. You'd do well to sign the papers. Elizabeth is waiting to get them back."

He stepped out a few moments later, the door shut behind him with Johnny's quick reflexes kept the letter opener that Jason flung from hitting him square in the back of his head.

With a dull thwack, the letter opener was left quivering in the hardwood door by the force of its impact.

Johnny saw the dark look in his friend's eyes and moved closer. "Jason, we should talk-"

"Get out, Johnny."

"Jason?" Johnny was carefully couching his tone. "You need to give this some thought before-"

"Get out!" He turned his back on his friend, arms folded across his powerful chest.

Johnny knew better than to argue. He also needed to make a phone call.

If Emily thought it was strange that Lucky knew exactly where to find Elizabeth she didn't question him. She didn't ask him who the elegant Italian lady was when she stopped by their hotel room with a grimace on her face that said she didn't do squallor.

And she didn't complain later when he didn't want her to touch him.

He apologized a few minutes afterward. He explained it away by saying he was nervous and eager to get the visit with Elizabeth 'over with.'

But when he left the room after he thought she was asleep, she cried into her pillow.

She wanted to call home, but she was embarrassed. She'd traveled halfway around the world with the man she was in love with and it wasn't at all the romantic getaway she'd thought it would be.

Monica and Alan would be disappointed, but it was Lila she feared the most. To see those beautiful eyes looking at her… knowing how silly she'd been… no, she would stick it out. Get this visit over with… and then Lucky would be free of Elizabeth. He'd be hers… all hers.

Elizabeth couldn't help but think about what Connie had told her. She also tried to remember that with Sonny's death, Jason had his hands full. He had businesses to run. An entire organization to keep running.

And she believed that he missed her. She had to. Then again, her thoughts nagged, you barely know him. And he barely knows you.

The ache in her chest doubled and she tucked her legs beneath her on the big chair in her room. The movement knocked her purse to the ground and the envelope that Connie had given her fell out onto the ground. Bending over she picked it up and turned it over in her hands.

"What could it hurt?" She ripped open the flap and let the pictures drop onto her lap. The photo on the top was of three children, two boys and a girl. Written on the white border: TOMASO, ANTONIO, CONSTANZA

Her eyes focused immediately on her father. She could see that his hair was dark, his eyes too. He was the tallest of the three, but she didn't know how much older he was than his siblings. He was a child, but there was a maturity in his face that went beyond his years. He was like a little adult in the way he held himself and Elizabeth felt the ache in her chest grow.

Her father. A man she'd never known... had no chance to know.

She pored over the rest of the pictures, examining her father's life as if she was absorbing each little clue. His horse, a sturdy mare build for work on a farm. Tomaso had been tall, a strong athletic build that matched his face that continued to shine with maturity and now pride. His first car, dark and powerfully built like its owner. Tomaso stood beside the vehicle, his arms at his sides, his gaze directed into the camera as if he knew that person behind the lens. This time just the hint of a smile on his lips.

So much she didn't know.

Even her own mother. Maximus had told her some things about his sister, she had seen the photos on the wall, but he had given little attention to the past. And Elizabeth knew she wanted more.

Tucking the photos and the envelope under the cushion of her chair she left her room and went to find her uncle.

Maximus was livid. He stared at the phone on the desk as if it was a snake ready to bite him. He'd just hung up on one of his men, having threatened not only the man's job but his life as well.

Connie Santini had proven just as skilled at losing his men as she had her brothers' men in the past. He had put a few men on her when she'd first appeared nearby. He had her tailed to keep an eye on her and make sure she didn't bother Elizabeth. He knew how easily Connie could turn people against each other. She had done it with her brothers, and she could easily try it with Elizabeth. He also wanted to know if Antonio came to town.

He'd deliberately kept Antonio out of the business. The man was vicious, which wasn't a bad trait to have in the business, but he wasn't loyal to anyone but himself. He'd shoot his mother if he thought it would get him ahead in the business. Many believed he'd killed his own father years before when he was barely in his twenties... and when Tomaso had been killed, the other bosses stood with Maximus when he made the decision to bar Antonio from getting anywhere near the business for the rest of his life.

Maximus worried that Antonio might try to convince Elizabeth to broker a peace between him. He didn't want her torn apart between them and he didn't want to worry her with the thought that her uncle may have been somehow responsible for the death of her parents. She had just come into this life, he didn't want it to destroy her.

The phone rang again and he picked it up, he'd told his men he wanted information immediately. "You better tell me where she is."


	47. Chapter 47

Part 47

"You better tell me where she is."

"Maximus?" Jason was nearly out of his chair in instant panic. "Did something happen to Elizabeth?"

The older man was flustered. That was easy to hear in his tone. "Nothing... nothing happened."

"Then who are you talking about?"

There were a few muttered words in garbled Italian on the phone. "None of your concern, Morgan."

Jason heard the dismissal in the other man's voice and let it go, for now. "I called about the papers you sent over."

Maximus' thoughts clicked into place. "Is the job done?" The man's tone didn't leave room for any argument.

"If you mean, did I sign them, then the answer is no."

Maximus could feel the walls of his blood vessels contrict as his anger boiled. "Sign the damn papers, Jason."

"Not until I speak to Elizabeth." Jason closed his eyes and focused on her image in his head. The only image he could manage to conjur up without any strain. "This is her decision."

"We talked about this, Jason." Maximus's tone was tight and forced. "You married her to keep her safe. I've taken that responsibility. You're done." He ground his back teeth together. "You have problems in your own backyard that need your attention. You should worry about that and leave Elizabeth to me."

"The papers won't be signed until I speak to Elizabeth and that isn't negotiable, Maximus. I've been loyal to Sonny, I've been loyal to you, but Elizabeth," he took a breath as his heart contracted painfully in his chest, "Elizabeth is my wife. And what is between us-"

"What 'is' between you, Jason?" Maximus' voice fairly roared in his ears. "Unless you've bedded her, and I know you haven't, there's nothing between you, except your promise to keep her safe. And you haven't kept that promise, have you?"

The censure was clear and the guilt twisted in Jason's gut deeper than any knife could go. "I'm looking for Lucky Spencer. His father is missing as well. Without them-"

"Without them," the Don grumbled, "you have nothing but empty promises, Jason."

Jason didn't have to look down at his knuckles to know that they were white, completely devoid of blood as his pressed his fist against the top of his desk.

"I won't sign them." He repeated the words again as if he were reminding himself. "I want to speak to Elizabeth first."

He swore he could almost see the older man's face as he heard the hard angry breaths on the other end of the call. "I want Ric on the plane tomorrow... with the signed papers, Jason. Don't think this is a game you can win."

The phone went dead and Jason ripped the phone from the wall as he sent it flying, smashing it against the door.

Elizabeth had been turned away earlier when she had tried to speak with her uncle. The guard at the door had told her that Maximus was on the phone with someone and could not be disturbed.

Disturbed. What an apt word to describe her own mental state. She had been turned away earlier and now, she was waiting for Maximus to come to the table for supper and while she sat, pushing a piece of chicken around her plate, she seethed. The cook had come in several times, worried that Elizabeth hadn't done much more than cut the well cooked fowl into pieces and sip at some wine, but as much as Elizabeth didn't want the older woman to worry she had little of her own energy to offer her in an apology.

And so she sat and tried to manage a few bites just so the woman wouldn't worry too much.

The door opened again and Elizabeth half expected the cook again, but the doorway was suddenly filled with the broad shouldered bulk of her uncle. He gave her a stiff nod as he sat in his customary chair and picked up his napkin.

If Elizabeth hadn't been so upset, she wouldn't have noticed it at all, but the now, the startched linen square seemed so very misplaced in his large hand. The thought annoyed her almost as much as his silence.

"Uncle, I want to-"

"You 'want'," his tone shocked her. The tight bite of his voice was hard and cold. "What do you want?"

She rethought her words. Fear was instinctive for her. Too many things had happened in her life for the fear not to rush through her veins. She managed to lift her fork and put a piece of chicken in her mouth.

It lacked flavor, a heavy weight on her tongue.

She saw the shift in his face. The softening of his features. The way his shoulders slumped just a little. "Please, Elizabeth, tell me." He touched his fork with his fingers, moving it enough to let it ring off of the knife, but not enough to pick it up from the table. "It has been... a trying day."

And she knew it was true and something shifted within her too. She had been so focused on her own worries, her own thoughts. "It can wait for the morning, Uncle. But, we need to talk... I can't just stay here forever."

His spine straightened in a breath, his gaze lifting to meet hers down the side of the table. "What," he fairly growled the word, "are you talking about?"

She truly regretted saying anything. To see how quickly his eyes darkened, Elizabeth felt her chest tighten as if someone were holding her arms tightly at her sides. "It can wait, Uncle... please, you should eat."

He looked at her as if his eyes could see right through her head and into her brain. He stared at her as if he was wondering if she would strike out at him at any moment. She knew it had to be instinct. He'd spent the majority of his life wondering who was standing behind him, who wanted him dead. Sitting there at the table, he had to be wondering if she was just another person who was dangerous to him... to his business.

He knew who she had been born, but he didn't know who she was now, and the thought was worrying them both.

Dropping his napkin on the table, Maximus stood and shook his head. "Come and see me in the morning, Elizabeth. We do need to talk."

Maximus left a few moments later and Elizabeth couldn't seem to move at all. Anchored to her seat she continued to stare at the food on her plate. She was no longer hungry, at all.


	48. Chapter 48

PART 48

Emily's stomach was tied up in knots. She wanted to go home. She wanted to go back to her own bed. She just didn't want to worry anymore, and the longer she stayed in Italy the more she worried. She sat at the cafe table, if that was what you could call it. It didn't really feel like a cafe, more of a roadside shack, and the table, an upended crate and rough-hewn stools. Still she had been enjoying her glass of wine until a fancy car pulled up beside their scooters and Lucky had jumped to his feet to go and see the woman in the back of the car.

She had no idea who the woman was, but she knew her type. Monica socialized with enough of them and the nurse's ball was filled to the brim with self-important women that had one focus in life, their own happiness.

She watched as the woman handed lucky a map and stack of money and with a withering glance in Emily's direction, the car drove off down the road.

When Lucky returned to the table he didn't even take his seat, he grabbed the cup and downed the remainder of his drink with a gasp and poured himself another. "Baby, I hope you're ready for the fun tomorrow... because this is where it gets interesting."

Looking at the rustic beauty that surrounded her, Emily resisted the urge to sigh. She thought it was interesting, already. Well, she liked it enough when Lucky could pay her some attention. She wasn't sure she was going to enjoy whatever it was he had in mind, especially if it involved Elizabeth.

"Sure, Lucky. I can't wait." She lifted her cup and he joined her in a toast. "We'll clear the air with Elizabeth and then we can go on with our lives." She immediately took a long sip of wine, her eyes drifting closed.

Lucky watched her down the wine and shook his head. She was just as self-centered as she claimed Elizabeth was. And come tomorrow, he was going to enjoy watching the truth dawn on her face. He wanted to see the moment she realized that she'd been played. It was going to be a good one.

Elizabeth was up at dawn, waiting in the entryway of the house. It wasn't long before Maximus descended the stairs and stopped at the bottom. "Elizabeth."

"Uncle." She looked up at him, a determined set to her jaw. "We need to talk."

He saw her eyes, the way they glittered with warning. And he couldn't help but smile. "You remind me so much of her."

The gentle endearment shook her resolve slightly. "I'm glad, if it makes you happy." She saw him nod and then she continued. "But I'm not happy, Uncle. I'm not happy here."

He gestured for her to walk down the hall and she did, with him following closely behind her. "I know, my dear. I understand more than I seem to. But you," he paused to open a door and hold it for her, "have to understand that things will change. We need to protect you right now, but soon... very soon," he watched her sit in a chair across from his desk, "but I must ask you for a little more patience."

"With everything going on right now," she began, "Sonny's death, the added pressure by police... I think I should go back. I can help Jason there. I can take care of him the way he was taking care of me."

"Elizabeth." She could hear the tension in his voice. She could see the way his jaw tightened. "You should know something before you ask me to send you back to Port Charles."

She nodded, slowly, watching him carefully.

"My attorney took annulment papers to Jason. He took them to Jason's office personally and put them in Jason's hands."

The words rushed over her like the tide, the rush of blood in her ears roared like waves crashing over her head. "You did what?"

"I felt you needed a fresh start away from all the crazy things in Port Charles. Here you can learn about your family heritage," he conceded, "BOTH sides of it. And here you will be part of a family who loves you. Not someone," his eyes softened when he looked at her, "who feels obligated to take care of you."

"Oh."

"My attorney is headed back to Italy now with the papers in his possession. When he returns, we'll have you sign them and finish up the remaining steps." He saw the impact his words had on her. The way her shoulders slumped, the way her lips pressed into a tight colorless line, and the indigo of her eyes flattened as though they'd lost their brilliance. It hurt him, like a punch to the gut, but he could only hope that this would all work out in the end. That she would shake her infatuation with Jason Morgan and find someone who made his home in Italy, somewhere close to him.

"Elizabeth, please understand-"

"Oh, I understand," she stood, her spine ramrod straight, "I am quite familiar with the idea of obligation."

He hear the wobble in her voice and rethought his words. He hadn't lied to her. Ric was on his way back, under his orders. Maximus just hadn't told Elizabeth that Ric had another set of the papers in his briefcase that were still completely unsigned. Jason, true to his word, hadn't changed his mind. But Maximus was sure he could get Elizabeth to sign them and that would convince Jason to do the same.

"I think you should get outside today, Elizabeth. You're far too pale for my liking. I've received an invitation from a farmer in the area, he's harvesting his olives and needs help in the orchard. When the harvest is finished there will be a picnic feast and music from local musicians. I believe you'll enjoy the activity."

Enjoying anything would prove difficult for Elizabeth, but she was willing to go if only to get away from the house... from the whole situation.

"Do you think..." she began but changed her mind. "Would you let Francis have the afternoon off? I think he has some sightseeing he'd like to do."

Maximus shrugged easily. Morgan's man was the least of his worries. "Has he done something to upset you?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No... no. It's just that," she didn't want to tell her uncle that being around her guard and his developing romance with Antonia was like walking on shards of glass, "I see him and I think... and I think of Jason."

"Well then," Maximus gave her an enthusiastic nod, "we'll give him the day off and I'll send one of my men with you."

She excused herself to go to her room and change. She needed to pull herself together and find a way to get beyond the mess she'd made of her life... again.


	49. Chapter 49

Part 49

The harvest was underway when Elizabeth arrived. It was a blessing, really. Except for the way the orchard's owner fawned over her and asked her to please thank her uncle for... she lost track of the twenty-odd things he listed before she could escape his regard and the death-grip he had on her hand. From there she melted into the crowd and helped out where she could. It was mind-numbing and blissful to not have to think about kidnapping and violence. She didn't have to be a pawn or invisible. By the time they served lunch in the grove, Elizabeth was laughing along with the others even though she only caught snippets of phrases that she understood.

In a word, she was... happy.

Johnny flopped down in the chair opposite of Jason and gave his friend a good long look. "You need a break."

Jason barely moved. "I need some good news."

"All I can tell you is that whoever was after Elizabeth has gone silent."

Jason looked at Johnny and slowly shook his head. "That doesn't make me feel any better. If anything, I'm more worried now than before."

"I know what you mean. If they're making noise or causing waves it's easier to find them. What does your gut tell you?"

He stared at the empty space on his desk, the spot where the annulment papers had been a short time before. It matched the gnawing emptiness in his middle. "I'm going."

Standing up from his chair, Jason looked Johnny straight in the eye. "I need to speak with Maximus, face to face. Something is going on and I think Elizabeth is in more danger than we thought."

Johnny wanted to cheer, but instead he gave his friend a nod. "You want me to call Maximus and let him know you're coming?"

Pausing at the door, Jason shook his head. "No... not right now. If he calls for me... tell him them, but if I tell him before I get there. He'll try to turn me back around." The two men agreed and Jason walked out of his office, leaving the door open in his wake.

Johnny waited a moment making sure Jason wasn't coming back for anything. Then he dialed his phone and waited for the other end to pick up. He didn't have long to wait. "Hello? Mrs. Quartermai- yes, Lila… you wanted me to let you know when- yes, Italy. You want me to… yes, yes. I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything. I need to call Franci- oh? You're going to call him. Okay, thanks… I've got to take care of a few things around here."

Antonio Santini picked up his phone and barked into it. "What?"

If voices had magic in them, the phone handset in his hand would have frozen with his sister's voice. "I think you should be cautious about how you speak to me."

"And why should I care, Connie. I'm the head of the family and until you dig yourself out of the hole you created for marrying that insipid fool, I suggest you watch your tone with me."

"Insipid?" Her tone had lost her frost, but there was still a bit of censure to her tone. "You know what he's capable of."

"Just get to it, Connie.. why are you calling?" He drummed his fingers on the tabletop and stared at the wall, it was just about as stimulating as talking to his sister.

"I should have word for you soon. As it turns out we still have friends in this area."

"You mean," he contradicted her as he always did, "that there are still people you can con into believing that we still have some power."

"You always take the fun out of it, Tony."

"So what's this news?" Sparring with her verbally was fun, but he needed something to go his way and soon.

"You may get to meet your daughter very soon." She sounded so damn proud of herself.

"I'll believe it when I see her, Connie. Until then keep me informed."

"I ordered a jet to wait."

"And who is paying for that, Connie?"

She laughed at him. "You of course, silly. I don't have that kind of money." She sighed, "but once you get her to sign the contracts... we'll have all the money we need."

She hung up and he was glad. He would have blurted out the truth a moment later and he didn't want to anger her now. As it stood, he needed to use Connie for a little while longer. Then, all bets were off... as it would be for so many others.

Antonio had been craving power for so long, he wasn't planning to share it with anyone.

Maximus reached for the phone the instant it rang and didn't even manage a greeting before the caller spoke. "Well, how are things on your end?"

The Don's sigh was heavy and filled with frustration. "I'm beginning to think your plan is as stupid as I thought it was at the beginning."

The caller huffed loudly. "Then why did you agree to it?"

Maximus looked at the picture of Elizabeth and Jason's wedding that he kept in his desk drawer. "I thought it would be easier than this."

The deep chuckle that rattled through the phone. "You've known Jason Morgan almost as long as I have, Maximus. But, he's got us both stumped this time. I would have thought he'd go through the roof when you sent him those annulment papers and-"

"Edward!"

Both men froze when they heard the edge in Lila's voice.

"Put the phone on speaker, Edward." Her tone brooked no argument or even a delay. A click was heard and then a subtle hummm of the speaker. "Is this Mister Giambetti?"

Maximus could almost smile at the formal address. He had angered the dear woman and he would take his punishment. "Yes, Li- Mrs. Quartermaine."

"You will kindly inform me of your plans with Mr. Quartermaine."

"Lila, dear-"

"Don't you dare 'Lila Dear' me, you old reprobate. I will deal with you later. Now, Mr. Giambetti, you were about to say something in hopes that I won't find a way to tear both of you limb from limb?"

"When I visited your home, Edward and I came to an agreement… or rather, we put a plan into effect."

Lila's tone was frigid. "Continue…"

With a pastry pie in her hand, Elizabeth wandered off from the group, needing a little time to herself.

Sure, being pretty much 'nameless' in the large group at the festival she was on overload.

She was already on the edge. Walking a tightrope between wanting to be happy and feeling miserable. Hearing that her uncle had sent annulment papers had hit her right where it hurt… her heart.

Sure, Jason had been nice… he had been sweet… he'd be understanding about Lucky and he'd saved her life… and given her something to believe in…

And now it had been taken away.

So even as she nibbled on the pastry she knew that it wasn't going to do a thing to fill the hole inside of her, there was only one thing… one person that would do that.

"Elizabeth?"


	50. Chapter 50

Part 50

"Mr. Giambetti, you were about to say something in hopes that I won't find a way to tear both of you limb from limb?"

"When I visited your home, Edward and I came to an agreement… or rather, we put a plan into effect."

Lila's tone was frigid. "Continue…"

Maximus was a man that could make many people cower and cry with a look. He had taken down empires, had despots assassinated, and made small governments crumble.

But when faced with the cool, calm, and soft spoken Lila Quartermaine, Maximus Giambetti was well and truly cowed.

"Your grandson has quite a reputation for making up his mind about things," he began, "and when he's done that he rarely changes it."

"I could say the same thing about you, Mr. Giambetti."

"Yes, yes…" he had to acknowledge that much, "well, when Jason married Elizabeth with the intent to protect her from danger I knew he would do what it took to keep her safe and then when I knew that she was my niece, I-"

"Ohhh," she huffed a little, "I hope this isn't going to be some hair-brained excuse that will make me angry."

"Lila, dear… please let him talk and-"

"Do hush, Edward."

"Sorry."

Maximus let out a little sigh of relief that Edward was taking some of the brunt of her anger. "I was on a plane before I knew what I was thinking. When I saw them together at your home. When I saw the connection between them, and when I spoke with your husband-"

He heard the hushed tones of Lila saying something to Edward that sounded like a threat of bodily harm.

"We came up with the same conclusion… that young Mister Morgan was going to go all honorable on us… and then he'd decide that they were better apart… or at least Elizabeth would be better-"

"Without him." Lila's tone was warming. "And so you two gadabouts decided to stick your noses in."

"Now, Mrs. Quartermaine, please understand that we both thought if we… forced the issue-"

"Forced?!" Lila's voice tremored and Maximus could hear Edward trying to calm her down.

"I sent Jason annulment papers, hoping he would-"

"Hoping he would… what, gentlemen? You set my grandson up to make a decision between staying married to his wife and making you happy?"

He heard a thump and leaned in closer to the phone.

Voices made their way through the line. "Reginald! Ow! Why are you-"

"I told him to hit you over the head, Edward. I thought I might 'force' some logic loose in that block head of yours!"

Edward was heard backing away from the phone and presumably Reginald's aim.

"And you, Mr. Giambetti… you are so very lucky you're not here, or even your guards wouldn't be able to protect you from my punishment." She huffed and then the wind seemed to go out of her sails. "Really, the both of you… did you think Jason would just turn his back on the life he's been leading? Did you think my grandson would throw caution to the wind and tell you to stick his life where the sun doesn't shine?"

Maximus winced a bit.

"Did you think that Jason would put Elizabeth in a position to suffer your censure? Or that she would again be cut off from her family? If there's anything I know about both of those children, it's that they care about others. I dare say that Jason is nearly torn apart by this mess… and I hope the two of you can stop this from going any further."

"Mrs. Quartermaine, I am sorry," Maximus truly felt contrite, he'd be so caught up in his own schemes and trying to keep things moving forward that he didn't think about what his pushing was doing to both of the people involved in it. "Edward and I thought it would be so easy. Give Jason a big enough push and get him to admit that he… that this wasn't just some scheme to… to keep her safe from danger-"

"The both of you should be taken out and shot!"

Maximus' wince was nearly audible through the phone line. "Well, it did sound better when we were planning it all out."

"Edward!" Lila's voice was bordering on despair. "You had less than a few minutes outside with Mr. Giambetti… are you telling me that you sought to plan our grandson's life in less than five minutes?"

"We were sure we had him figured out, my dear-"

"And how has that mindset worked in the past, Edward Quartermaine?"

There was wisely a deep silence after Lila's question.

"Not well at all, my dear."

"Now that we have that established," Lila's tone was stern, but held a bit of promise in it, "what are you two going to do to fix this mess you've created?"

"Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth heard the once familiar voice and turned sharply to the side. "Emily?" She saw Jason's sister step out of the shadows and felt a riot of emotions flood her body. "What… what are you doing here?"

Emily's expression was cautious, worried. "Please… please don't be upset. I need to explain."

"Yes," Elizabeth felt her hand tremor and nearly dropped the pastry she was holding, "that would be a good idea." She felt the weight in her hand and looked about for a place to set it down. She couldn't even think of finishing it now, her stomach wasn't going to allow it. "I'm a little…. shocked."

"Me too." Emily's face lit up a little and then a warm flush crept over her cheeks. "I didn't expect to see you again… so soon."

Elizabeth heard the odd tone in the other girl's voice and chalked it up to the same kind of hesitant fear when you face someone you've had an argument with. "Me too, Emily. I thought you were angry with me."

"I am- I mean, I was." Emily stepped closer and tried to smile at her. "What I mean to say is, damn it… I'm messing this up."

Wrapping a napkin around her pastry, Elizabeth tucked it in her pocket and moved closer to Emily. She wanted to make this easier for both of them. No, if she was really honest with herself, Elizabeth wanted to make this easier on Emily. Because, in the long run, it would make things easier for Jason.

And she'd already put him through enough trouble. She needed to give him something in return.

"Emily. Don't worry about it. I'm glad you're here… I'm just curious how you found me."

"Well, she found you because she's here with me."

Elizabeth heard the familiar voice coming from the wooded area behind her and tried not to shrink away in worry. She needed to hold herself together if she was going to make this odd reunion a happy one.

Turning slowly she felt her emotions struggle with her instincts. She didn't know what to do, but she knew she didn't want to offend anyone, especially Emily. But still when she looked at the other person standing in the grove she wondered why the two of them were there… together.

"Hello, Lucky."

His grin was a little too wolf-like for her peace of mind, but she couldn't seem to muster up any sort of answers in her head. She was still so very confused.


	51. Chapter 51

PART 51

"Hello, Lucky…" There really wasn't anything else to say. Suddenly she was face to face with two people from her past that she had really hoped would stay there. "What are you doing here?"

He didn't say anything at first either. He looked at her. And it was the kind of looking that a man does when he's got his eyes focused on a girl and there's so much going on inside his head you don't know if you should run toward him… or away from him.

Elizabeth was quickly deciding on the second. But then… she turned to Emily. "You two came to Italy together?"

Emily nodded and crossed over to Lucky taking his arm. "We wanted to see you… and to tell you," she hugged his arm to her chest and gave him a big smile, "that we're in love."

The words tangled in her ears. It wasn't envy… or jealousy. There was, in a word, a big sigh of relief inside of her head. "In love?"

"It's true, Elizabeth." Emily's tone was tight… a strident push of emotion that pushed against Elizabeth like a stiff wind. "With you gone… and the way you used to hang on him all the time, Lucky was finally free to-"

"Emily!" Lucky hissed at her and Emily pulled away slightly.

She turned to look up at Lucky and she tried to smile. "Sorry, Lucky.. I just didn't want her to think that there was a chance."

"A chance?" Elizabeth shook her head. "A chance for what?"

Emily turned her attention back to Elizabeth, stepping between the other young woman and Lucky. "For you… For you and Lucky to… to.. you know, get back together."

Elizabeth fought to close her mouth as she stood there looking at the two people standing in front of her.

She was still stunned to see them standing there, but maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her… Lucky seemed to make an effort to step up beside Emily. "No."

A nervous breath blew out from between Elizabeth's lips.

"I'm not… I mean… I'm happy for you two." She smiled and meant it. "You guys have been such great friends, I'm sure you'll be happy together."

Emily's face blossomed in a smile. "You are?"

"Yes!" Elizabeth looked both of them in the eyes, but moved her gaze away from Lucky's a moment after she looked into them. "So happy for the both of you."

"And we," Emily gave Elizabeth a tight smile, "are happy for you and Jason."

That pronouncement seemed to shock Elizabeth even more.

Emily saw the look and hurried on with her words. "The last time I saw you I was so upset! I was almost crazy," she laughed and neither of the other two joined her, "but I had a talk with Lila and she told me to give you two… well, the idea of you two a chance."

Nodding slowly, Elizabeth kept her eyes on Emily, as the look Lucky was giving her felt a little strange. "And now you think it's okay for us… for me and Jason to be together?"

The corners of Emily's mouth pulled tighter but she continued to smile. "Sure! I'm happy with Lucky… it's good to see you happy with someone too!"

A shadow crossed Elizabeth's face and although it seemed that Emily didn't notice it, Lucky did.

"Is something wrong, Elizabeth?"

The tender concern seemed to register with both ladies and Emily gave her boyfriend a curious look.

Elizabeth paused for a moment and then shook her head. "No… no. Everything is… it's fine."

Lucky's intense gaze was focused on her face. "No, it's not. There's something wrong. What is-"

"If she says nothing is wrong, Lucky," Emily didn't look at him, she was looking at Elizabeth, willing her to stay quiet, "then nothing is wrong."

"I thought," Lucky nudged Emily forward and the sudden move seemed to shock the younger woman, "that you were concerned about our friend, Emily."

Her attitude adjusted in record time. "Yes, you're right… we're here for you, Elizabeth." She saw the other woman hesitate. "What's going on?"

There was hope in Elizabeth's eyes for a moment. Hope that seemed to sputter out like a flame in water. "I've been getting to know my extended family here," she shook her head, "but I miss Jason." She didn't realize it, but her fingers were playing with her ring, turning it back and forth on her finger. "If wishes were horses," she mumbled to herself, "I'd go back with you guys to Port Charles. I really want to see him again."

"Oh, well," Emily sighed out an 'awwww' at Elizabeth, "that would be fun but-"

"Sure!" Lucky gave Elizabeth a big grin that seemed to startle her so he toned down the wattage. "What I mean is… I have a friend that's giving us a ride home on his jet."

"We do, when did- ow." Lucky pinched Emily on her arm and stopped her from talking.

Elizabeth didn't notice the 'exchange.' She was trying to calm herself down. "Really? You mean, I could go home with you guys? That would…" the smile she gave the couple was genuine, "that would be amazing. I really… I mean… when?" She shook herself a little, struggling to pull herself together.

"Well, that's the best part," he grinned at Elizabeth while his fingers locked onto the back of Emily's arm to keep her quiet, "we can go now if you like. The pilot is just waiting around to see when we want to go."

Elizabeth felt her stomach clench. In just a few hours, she could be back in Port Charles. She could see Jason. She could clear up all this craziness about the annulment once and for all. If Jason wanted out. She'd let him out. But she wanted to hear it from him.

"I should call my uncle-"

Lucky couldn't stop the chuckle that burst from his lips. "You're talking about Maximus Giambetti."

She nodded with a smile. "You've heard of him?"

"Who hasn't?" He continued on quickly. "My dad and Sonny used to talk about him. No one does anything without checking with Maximus first. And he's not the kind of guy who's going to let you get on a plane without his okay."

Elizabeth knew he was right, but she also knew she had to talk to Jason and that was something that Maximus thought was a bad idea. But she looked at Emily's pensive expression and then Lucky's eager one and threw caution literally to the wind. "He'd say no. But this is really what I want. And I've been here for awhile, he'll understand when I talk to him…. later. He'll understand how much this means to me." She looked at Lucky again, encouraged by the truly happy smile on his face. "I don't suppose there's a phone on the plane."

"I know there's a radio. I'm sure you can use that to get a message to your uncle."

She gave the couple a big grin. "Then let's go before I change my mind."

Maximus stared at the phone in his hand before he brought it back to his ear. "He's what?"

Johnny's voice was broken up a little by static, but if the Don was a betting man he's bet the Irishman was smiling. "Jason is on his way to Italy."

Instinctively he was angry. He hadn't given Jason permission to come to Italy. But the next moment he remembered the near violent tongue lashing he'd just received from Lila Quartermaine.

"And when," he was going to draw out this little performance and enjoy it while it lasted, "is Mr. Morgan set to arrive in Italy?"

There was a pause.

"I hope you know how to read a clock, Mr. O'Brien."

There was an insolent chuckle on the other end. "Yeah, but it's the counting I need help with. I don't suppose you want to wait while I take off my socks?"

"I don't suppose," the older man was starting to have his patience stretched thin, "you want to keep breathing?"

"He'll be there within the next two hours… weather permitting."

"Alright. I'll deal with Mr. Morgan then."

When he set the phone back down he had to smile. Lila had given him his marching orders and he was going to have to take them seriously. He had no idea that Elizabeth had spoken to Lila about the matter. And really, he should have asked his niece what she was feeling.

For some reason he'd thought she was as confused as he had been when he'd met his wife… but apparently, like Lila, Elizabeth knew what she wanted… and who she wanted. And when Jason showed up at his villa he would sit the two down and explain his misguided attempt to help them.

He called out and a guard peeked into the room. "Yes, sir?"

"Call the guard I sent with Elizabeth. Tell him to bring her back to the villa. She's about to have a visitor."


End file.
